High Tide
by Sarcasma
Summary: Tonks is just beginning life and Lupin is beginning life over again. She is chasing his best friend and will wind up with a prize she wasn't seeking. But what can convince him to take this risk? This is the love story of Tonks and Remus, taking place from GoF to the end. RL/NT
1. Trial and Error

**A/N:** This is a story idea I've had in mind for a while. I'm sure there are a billion of these on fanfic, but I still thought it would be an interesting subject to tackle: the romance of Tonks and Lupin. I don't like doing AU, so you'll find this generally follows canon. There will be scenes here and there that you will recognize from their points of view, but for the most part, these are the in between times. This starts the summer before the 4th book and will go up until the end. (Which is a break for me...I generally deal in happy endings, so I'm not sure what to do there.) For people used to my general posting pace, I don't know that this will follow along those lines. And if you're reading my other WIP, I am still working on that chapter. Promise!

 _ **Trial and Error**_

Tonks huffed to a stop, doubling over and holding a stitch in her side. Her wand lowered as she grimaced to get a look at her time. One hour forty-two minutes and nine seconds. Ten minutes slower than the obstacle record. She could have beat it easily, if it weren't for all those damned tree roots in the dark forest portion. Stealth had always been her Achilles heel, but based on the time, she was well within qualification. Now it was up to the committee to decide how they felt on her performance during that time.

"Not bad," a hard, low voice growled behind her.

Tonks stretched out her side, taking deep, steady breaths to slow her heart rate and get her body back to normal. "That's high praise, coming from you, Mad-Eye," Tonks said.

She was the first in her group at the Academy to take him at his word and call him that during their first week. Everyone had stared blankly at her, then at him to see if he would react. Slowly the others came around. Except Hancock. Hancock was a damn stiff for the rules and never really got around to the nickname.

"Should have taken your time in the middle there," he said.

"Still would have tripped," she replied.

Mad-Eye gruffed. He knew she was right. She stretched her arm, glad Mad-Eye could come. She was in his second class at the academy. The rumors were that they weren't sure what to do with him in the department anymore, with his enthusiastic paranoia and tendency to curse anything that moved, they convinced him to train the incoming classes, and Tonks was glad for it. He was a right pain in the ass, but at least when she said as much he would just give that little growl and move on. He knew it and he was fine if she knew it. And Tonks adored him for that. She would have done much better at Hogwarts if more professors had been like him.

"So what do you think?" Tonks asked, wiping at the snot running from her nose, snuffing up as much as possible. "Think they'll take me?"

"With this whole Sirius Black nonsense, they'll have to," Mad-Eye said. "At least as temporary staff. Just hold back on any snarky remarks that come to mind."

"Well, God bless Sirius Black for creating a job market," Tonks said.

"Snarky remarks like that," Mad-Eye grumbled under his breath. Tonks smiled and looked over at him.

Several more minutes passed as the two waited side-by-side, the three members of the committee conferring as Tonks thought through every mistake. She followed the wrong path in the first leg, though she hadn't waited long on the false lead. The tripping, but it was best they knew about that straight away. Mad-Eye had likely elaborated on that flaw in his recommendation anyway.

"Alright, Miss Tonks, we will be in touch with you in the next few weeks," a tall black man said with a curt nod.

"You couldn't have just said that when I came out?" Tonks asked. The two men flanking him gave her sour expressions.

"We will be in touch," the black man simply repeated.

"But—"

"Let's go," Mad-Eye said, grabbing her elbow and steering her away.

"I'm just saying, they could have just let me know—"

"Just stop saying it to the man who might be your supervisor."

"Who?" Tonks asked, looking back over her shoulder. She could already tell that she would be in trouble a lot with the squat, bald man on the right. His frown had deepened the most at her question.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt," Mad-Eye said. "The one in the middle talking to you."

"Oh," Tonks said, looking back. Shacklebolt was looking at her with a smirk. Based on her experience with past teachers, that either mean he liked her spunk or he planned on using what she said against her. Hired or not. "Noted."

"Going into Ministry work, you better start playing the game a little more, Tonks," Mad-Eye advised. "It won't help your career any to speak first."

"It hasn't seemed to hurt your career," Tonks said.

"That's because I knew how to walk without tripping over my own feet," Mad-eye retorted, his magical eye zooming in various directions, then freezing somewhere in the back.

"What is it?" Tonks asked, looking straight ahead.

"Hancock finished," Mad-Eye said. "Beat your time by three minutes."

"That insufferable little wanker," Tonks seethed.

"Don't start," Mad-Eye advised.

Tonks looked at Mad-Eye, then swallowed it back. Hancock had been a thorn in her side at the academy. He was a smarmy pretty boy who still talked about how he had been Head Boy at Hogwarts. She heard through the grapevine that he failed to get a qualifying grade in Defense for the N.E.W.T.s levels three times before he passed, which was why he was in the academy with her at all.

"Wanker," she muttered under her breath again. Mad-Eye grunted, but didn't reprimand her.

Tonks went to the lockers, grabbing her bag, taking off her training robes and putting on her denim jacket, fixing the collar to meet Mad-Eye just outside.

"What's with all these muggle fashions?" Mad-Eye asked.

Tonks just smiled. Mad-Eye and her mother had more in common than she ever thought they would. Only her mother said it with an exasperation of a woman's whose hopes of a traditional daughter were being dashed, while Mad-Eye growled it out like he had been waiting all his life to be old enough to exhibit this much umbrage with the next generation and would now make the most of the privilege.

"It helps with stealth," Tonks argued. "Look like a wizard dressing like a muggle and it wouldn't matter how easily I can change the shape of my chin."

"Hey," Mad-Eye said, grabbing her elbow on the sidewalk. "Don't worry. You'll get in. You just keep your nose clean when you get in there, right?"

Tonks looked at Mad-Eye. His expression didn't speak to the normal paranoia and irritation at her lack of manners or ability to play by the rules. Both eyes were focused on her—something she had only seen one other time—and he gripped her arm tightly.

"You know me, always one for getting on everyone's good side," Tonks said with a grin. "Besides, now that you're retired I can always just come vent to you. Keep you on your toes."

"I won't be at home," Mad-Eye said. His roaming eye was spinning again. Tonks blinked.

"Where will you be?" she asked.

"Got a post teaching," Mad-Eye said.

"I thought you said you were done with the acade—"

"It's not at the academy. It's at Hogwarts."

Tonks didn't know how she felt about this. Tonks hadn't been much for socializing with her peers since graduating Hogwarts. More often than not, she had eaten lunches with Mad-Eye or hit him up to run drills with her after normal training. She wouldn't have asked any of the other trainers for that. Most of them were in their forties and had families. Tonks never got the impression they wanted to do much beyond their daily hours of work. Once when she convinced him to have some whiskey in his flask instead of juice or water, Tonks was able to get him tipsy and he ranted about how most of the trainers were there because they couldn't hack it in the real world. Mad-Eye was all in, though. Just like Tonks. She had just assumed that once she started, she would be able to crash his place for advice and whatever else she needed to navigate the Ministry.

"Really?" Tonks said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Besides the fact I don't answer to you?" Mad-Eye said. "Because it just happened. And when Dumbledore asks you to do something, you say yes."

Tonks swallowed and nodded solemnly.

"Hey," Mad-Eye said. "I'm just an owl away."

"Yeah," Tonks said, unable to extricate the disappointment in her voice.

"I couldn't stay with you forever, kid. But you'll do fine. Just remember to tie your shoelaces," Mad-Eye said. "And watch yourself with that mouth. Things aren't like they were at the Ministry even a decade ago. Keep your head down and you'll be able to do a lot more good."

"But—"

"Keep your head down," Mad-Eye repeated, each word deliberate and enunciated.

"Alright," Tonks said. "And thank you, Mad-Eye. Thank you for—"

"I don't do sap," Mad-Eye interrupted her. Tonks grinned. "Let's go get you a drink."

After a couple rounds with Mad-Eye (with a side of advice on getting her own flask), Tonks packed an overnight bag at her flat and headed home. About once every two months her mum would start hinting that Tonks should come spend some time with them. Lately it had been more often. Her mum was a worrier at best, but eventually Tonks always relented, knowing that if she appeased her mum, things were just easier.

Her mother never quite understood her. How could the beautiful Andromeda Tonks really understand a daughter who would rather go rough and tumble with the boys than get dolled up for a ball? Tonks knew her mother had grown up with sisters who all gushed over the latest social event. Dresses and baubles and makeup. Having been disowned didn't change that. And there was even more clarity when Tonks learned a few years before that her mother had miscarried three times before Tonks herself survived the trials of pregnancy and that none of the other attempts would work after that either. By the time Tonks was four her parents had given up on having more than one. Instead they turned all their time and attention on her.

Tonks apparated into the garden. It was more lush this year than it had been in previous years. Her mother must be terribly bored lately. Or worried. She always seemed to put off other things to work in the garden if she was fretting.

"Nymphadora!" her mum called through the open window. Tonks waited until she was moving towards the door and out of sight before making a face.

Her mother was the only person allowed to call her that, but it was more out of the stubborn battle fought when Tonks went to school and stopped using the name. At eleven, she came home for winter holidays and informed her parents that they were now to call her Tonks. Her dad accepted it (with an occasional Dora here and there), but her mother—never one to be informal or to allow others to tell her what to do—continued on with Nymphadora.

Andromeda burst from the door, a wide smile as she rushed down the brick path, pulling Tonks to her. Tonks smiled into her shoulder, returning the embrace.

"Hi, Mum," Tonks said.

Andromeda pulled her back, holding a shoulder in each hand. "How did you do?"

"Mad-Eye thought I did good."

"You shouldn't call your teacher that," Andromeda clucked disapprovingly.

"He doesn't mind," Tonks said for probably the hundredth time. "Anyway, I tripped up a little, but it mostly went smooth."

"Oh, I'm so proud of you," Andromeda said. She turned, linking her arm through Tonks's as they walked back towards the house. "I was just about to start making supper, but how about your father and I take you somewhere special tonight? There's that lovely new restaurant in town."

"Alright," Tonks agreed. "I'd like that."

"Maybe you can change out of the muggle clothes, though," Andromeda said. She reached up playing with Tonk's hair and Tonks knew what was coming. "And maybe a normal color of hair? I love when you wear it blonde. I always wished I had blonde hair, and you're so lucky to have a choice."

"I like it like this, Mum," Tonks said, pulling away from her fingers. "And everyone wears muggle clothes nowadays."

"It's just so childish," Andromeda said. "I understand before you're of age, but…"

And she went on with her lecture about pride in the fashion of Wizards and wishing her daughter would take more stock in her appearance and just a subtle suggestion that a little effort might just go a long way for her "social life". Tonks just wandered with her, watching as Andromeda bustled around the kitchen. She put away food already pulled with a flick of her wand and pulled glasses out to pour some iced tea.

When Andromeda had gotten it all out of her system, they had a nice visit, Andromeda giving Tonks the latest news of their various neighbors and acquaintances. She was mentioning a new young man in the neighborhood when, thankfully, Tonks's dad showed up.

"Hey there, Dora," Ted said, giving her a side hug and kissing her temple. "What are you doing here?"

"I just finished my trials today," Tonks replied. "I thought I would take a weekend off."

"Good! It's nice to have you here, Bug. What's for dinner?"

"We're going to take Nymphadora out," Andromeda replied. " _North Star_. It's posh, so please don't wear anything stained."

Andromeda went on her tiptoes to give Ted a kiss, then walked towards their room to get ready herself.

"Did she already ask you to change?" Ted asked.

"You know it," Tonks replied. "I will. I brought something decent, at least."

"Your hair?"

Tonks closed her eyes concentrating. It went from a dark violet to a light pink, twisted up into a French twist. She opened her eyes, smirking at her dad. He was trying not to smile back.

"You be nice to your mum," he said in warning.

"Yeah, sure," Tonks said, hopping from the stool and heading towards the room to at least comply by what she wore.

* * *

Remus leaned back in his chair, looking around. He read the rejection letter to his application again. Forget a job, he couldn't even get someone to rent him a flat. He pulled out another letter from his back pocket—one he had read so many times in the week since he had received it, it was already worn out the creases of the folds.

 _Remus,_

 _Dumbledore assured me he would get this to you as soon as possible. We had far too short a time in this reconciliation and we have, once again, been robbed of time. I heard that snivelling pile of grease got you booted from your post at Hogwarts. Knowing how difficult the narrow minded in the world make life for you, I wanted to offer you my family home. It's likely worn down and I'm not sure what you will find there, but if you need a place, you will remember where. My permission here should be plenty to get you in._

 _I will be in touch when it becomes a possibility. Until then, it is good to know I have a friend in this world again._

 _-S_

Not enough to give himself away if the letter was to be found, which was a relief to Remus. Remus was tempted—legitimately tempted—to just hole up in the Black estate as Sirius had offered. But then what if people saw him come and go? His cousin Bellatrix was still good and locked up, and Andromeda had always been decent to Sirius and her friends. After all, like Sirius she had failed to become a Slytherin like the typical Black family member, ending up in Hufflepuff instead. But Narcissa was still out there, and he wouldn't put it passed the Malfoys to monitor the house on Grimmauld Place. At least he had an option if it came down to it.

Remus looked at the last sentence again. Yes, it was good to have a friend. Remus had long since thought those were lost. After the supposed report of Peter's death, he had lost the closest people in the world to him in one fell swoop. His dad had died and his mother... that was entirely too painful of a story to even think about for Remus. He didn't even have anyone left to talk to. He had to temper himself when he met Harry early that previous year, refrain from immediately pulling him aside and saying, "I was your dad's best friend!"

Of course, he wasn't. That would have just opened a conversation that a thirteen year old didn't need to have. It didn't matter in the end, of course. It all came to light and Harry got to meet his father's real best friend. The only friend Remus felt he had in the world now, even if he didn't get to commiserate his situation beside Sirius on a bar stool.

He sighed and folded up the other half of the sandwich. Dumbledore had been overly generous with his salary while at Hogwarts, but now he would have to make what was left stretch. Even if he found a job, it wasn't going to pay a decent amount and it was likely to end at some point. He walked towards the stairs.

"'Night, Remus," Madam Rosmerta called, wiping down the bar.

"Good night," he said, walking up the steps to the smallest room up near the attic. She was renting it to him for half price, which was more than most witches or wizards were willing to do. School (and as a result his job) had ended a month before, though, and he was no closer to a new prospect. He would need to be long gone by the time the next school year began, or face the raised questions from concerned parents who all knew what he was now.

Remus settled back on the bed, pulling up the wanted page of the Daily Prophet. With a wave of his wand, he waited while all the ones he had tried today were marked out. One, two, three… seven, eight… Remus sighed. There were still a few more to talk to tomorrow. Maybe He would have more luck then.

* * *

"Nymphadora Tonks," Miriam Lawlor called, holding her check list. She looked around.

"Just Tonks," she replied.

"I don't care," Lawlor replied dispassionately. "And… Orion Hancock."

"Yes ma'am, right here," Hancock replied. Standing and smoothing out his work robes as he moved towards the front. Tonks finally pulled her feet off the chair in front of her and followed suit.

"Report to Kingsley Shacklebolt," she said, handing them each a packet. "He will give you each your assignments."

"Thank you, ma'am," Hancock said with a tip of his head.

Tonks refrained from making faces behind him, trying, at least some, to follow Mad-Eye's advice. He would be leaving in a few weeks for Hogwarts. She would be too busy before then to see him. Especially since she had promised to go help her mother redecorate a few rooms. She definitely needed to find something that would fill her mum's time. Andromeda had mostly been a stay at home mother, but she didn't seem to know what to do with herself now. Even though it had been years since Tonks had been home full time. Tonks had begun to wonder what her mother's had done when she was at Hogwarts.

"Shacklebolt is the one in charge of the Black investigation," Hancock said, practically giddy.

"That and I'm sure about twenty other things," Tonks said.

"Yeah, probably," Hancock replied.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, weaving in and out of cubicles until they came to his. They could see Shacklebolt standing, talking with the Minister himself. Fudge was smaller than Tonks had always pictured him. Just as pudgy, but shorter.

"We have to show progress, Shacklebolt," Fudge said. "We almost had Beauxbaton pull out, citing the security issues. Really, I feel like they're all just trying to pull whatever they can, but between that and the World Cup soon…"

"We are doing all we can," Shacklebolt said. "It's tight, with everything else, but we have some new recruits who look promising. Ah, speaking of!"

Fudge turned to them. He had clearly been scowling. Tonks was reminded of a clown toy she had as a child which would smile, the edges of the mouth moving and twisting while the middle of the lips stayed flatlined. It was the same effect Fudge had.

"An honor sir," Hancock said, extending a hand. "Never expected such an exciting first day."

"My pleasure, my pleasure," Fudge said, taking his hand. "And another woman on the force."

"Wotcher, Minister," Tonks said. Hancock shot her a look as though what she had just done offended his very being. Which, Tonks thought, made the choice even better.

"This is Orion Hancock and Nympha—"

"Just Tonks," Tonks interrupted him. Shacklebolt gave her the same entertained glance he had during the trials. "I don't use my first name when I can help it. Fact is, I was first interested in being an auror when I learned they tend to call each other by their last names."

"Oh?" Fudge asked, giving a confused glance back at Shacklebolt. "I didn't know that was how some people chose their careers."

"Only the floundering ones," Tonks joked. His clown-grin faltered a moment.

"Hancock," Fudge said. "Your dad doesn't happen to work for the Department of Magical Beings, does he?"

"He does, sir," Hancock said.

"Good man," Fudge said approvingly. "Well, we hope to see great things from the two of you. I'll leave you to it, Shacklebolt."

With a tip of his hat he was out in a flurry of nods from Hancock and a handshake for both of them. Tonks turned back to Shacklebolt, anxious to find out who she would be working with in the department.

"We're glad to have you both with us," Shacklebolt started. "I will show you to your desks in a moment. You know that first year aurors are often paired with a veteran just to get their feet wet. However, we have taken in more aurors this year than ever before. As a result of your high scores on the trials, you will both be working … semi-independently."

"Semi?" Tonks asked. That sounded worse than being under the watchful eye of some old timer constantly trying to hand down their pearls of wisdom.

"The two of you will essentially be working together," Shacklebolt said. "You will have the same caseload and you will confer with me on the discoveries. However, we have placed your desks next to one another so that you will be able to compare notes and have at least a little of that support system from a colleague."

Tonks thought she was going to be sick. Hancock was nodding enthusiastically at this news, but she knew he must be just as disgusted as she was over this.

"What kind of cases?" Tonks asked. Maybe that would save it.

"I'm sure you are both aware of the Sirius Black investigation," Shacklebolt said. "It's the Ministry's top priority at the moment."

"Yes, sir," Hancock said.

"I need you both to have your eyes on all accusations," Shacklebolt said. "No matter how trivial or contrived they may seem, I want them investigated until they get to a null position. There will be other, smaller infractions that you will be asked to cover as we go along. I trust the two of you will be able to determine whether more than one person is necessary and go from there?"

"Yes, sir," Hancock said again. Tonks had a feeling she would hear those two words from his mouth often in the coming months.

"The last thing I have is for you to keep your calendars free from the twentieth until the twenty-fifth," Shacklebolt said.

"Wait, all day?" Tonks asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes, nights as well," Shacklebolt said. "We will need you on call."

"Are you having a laugh?" Tonks snapped. Hancock looked at her in shock. "Five days? Is this some kind of hazing to make the greenies be on call?"

Shacklebolt only smiled. "Alastor said you would keep us all on our toes," he replied. Tonks felt irritated that he would skirt the issue. "No, actually, it's department wide. It's for the World Cup."

Tonks blinked. "Oh."

"The members of the department were going to get free tickets and rotate when each member got to go watch for a bit, but if you don't like the arrangement I can always talk to Dawlish and—"

"No, that's alright," Tonks said. "Just… just making sure everything was above board and all that."

"Good," Shacklebolt said. "Alright, then, this way."

They followed Shacklebolt to a corner space where their desks were placed across from one another. Tonks and Hancock were instructed that they had an hour to get settled in before orientation would begin.

"Bloody hell, if all of that paperwork this morning wasn't orientation, what's that going to be like?" Tonks asked, more to herself than anyone else.

"Could you watch how you talk to people a bit?" Hancock asked, clearly irritated.

"What do you mean?"

"How about not telling the Minister of Magic that you only took the job so people would call you by your surname?" Hancock pointed out. Tonks rolled her eyes. "I'm just saying, if we're going to work together then what you do will reflect on me too, you know? Could you just… cut it a bit? We're not in the academy anymore and you don't have Moody here to play favorites."

Hancock turned to his side of the area, adjusting a few books, pulling out pictures and starting to make his space more homey. Tonks rolled her eyes at him again and turned to her own desk. No, they weren't in the academy anymore. And even though she would have liked to have Mad-Eye nearby, she could help but smile. There was a placard with the letters N. TONKS in bold white letter.

She was an auror. This was going to be great.


	2. Reporting for Duty

_**Reporting for Duty**_

Tonks was looking around for her and Hancock's replacements. They had been on duty since the end of the match and she was getting tired of trying to keep the same rowdy crowd from getting out of hand. Especially since she wanted to join them, not stop their fun.

"Did you really have to turn your hair green, too?" Hancock asked her.

"Don't be a spoilsport," Tonks said. "Unless you're just peeved 'cause you're for Bulgaria?"

"You could have waited until we were off duty," Hancock said.

"Why? I blend in just as much like this. Better actually. Oi! Keep the sparks down or the fire goes out," Tonks said as they passed a particularly enthusiastic campsite.

Hancock gave her an exasperated look and turned, watching the empty lawn in front of them. Another five minutes passed before McDowell and Petrov showed up. They moved to the other side of the woods. There were still lots of green sparks and raucous celebration, but it was infinitely calmer than the Irish national reserved camps. The stars were twinkling brightly and there was a nice breeze to the evening.

"So, what are your plans for tomorrow, now that we'll have the day off?" asked Hancock.

The auror department was only going to be kept for as long as the main game continued. The rest of the ministry could cover normal organizational and management issues.

"My mum was bothering me to come to Sunday dinner," Tonks replied. "I thought I had gotten out of it, but I suppose she'll see the Prophet in the morning and know I'm _technically_ free."

"Well, if you'd rather have an excuse—"

"Tonks?"

They both turned back towards their left. It was hard to make out the speaker in the strange glow of the fire. This one was normal for once, casting ragged shadows upward. But then nothing could quite obscure that bright red hair, sitting with two others that looked suspiciously similar to his right. He had that lopsided smile Tonks remembered so well. Tonks smiled.

"Charles Wattletree," Tonks said with a wide smile.

Charlie Weasley laughed jovially and slapped his leg, pushing himself up. "If it isn't the Willow Nymph!"

He flung his arms around her and Tonks returned the tight hug. He was so much bigger than she remembered. Still in the same stocky sort of frame, only it was padded by muscle and tough skin. He pulled back, his smile making the same sort of creases in his nose as they always had. Tonks turned back to Hancock, who was still watching.

"Charlie, this is—"

"Orion Hancock," Charlie finished. "Of course I know Orion! He was captain of Gryffindor my first year playing."

"Hey, Orion," another red head stood, giving Hancock a nod.

Hancock seemed to be forcing a smile as he nodded back. "Hey there, Bill."

"Sorry, this is my dad, Arthur, and my brother, Bill. Dad and Bill, this is Tonks," Charlie said. "She was Hufflepuff my year. We always had Defense and Transfiguration together. Not that it was fair for anyone to do transfiguration with you."

Tonks scoffed. "Except for ninety percent of it, where we were supposed to change other things. Blimey, it's been too long!"

"No joke," Charlie replied. "You busy? We have firewhiskey and butterbeer."

"And s'mallows," Arthur chimed in, hanging a stick with a large marshmallow dangling and on fire. "Muggles make them."

"Sure!" Tonks said, stepping over. Charlie grabbed a stump as a makeshift seat for her. They were possibly the only ones at the World Cup following the muggle camping regulations set out from the start.

"You going to stay Orion?" Bill asked. "We have plenty."

"No, that's okay," Hancock said. He gave a side glance to Tonks. She could almost hear the unspoken lecture about how they were still technically on call. "I'm going to head back to the Ministry station. Good to see you, Bill. Charlie."

They waved him off and Tonks settled in with the three. The marshmallow had dropped into the pit, blackened and withering. When she finally realized what Arthur was trying to make, she grabbed a stick of her own and started to show him the finer points of how to make a s'more, as she clarified.

"Where did you learn that?" Charlie asked.

"My da is muggleborn," Tonks said. "Grandpa Tonks liked taking me camping. Fishing and campfires and all that."

"What was with the nicknames, by the way?" Bill asked.

Tonks and Charlie exchanged grins.

"Remember Professor Katenberg?" Charlie asked.

"That defense teacher?"

"That's the one," Tonks answered Bill. "Mine and Charlie's first year. Complete bumbler, she was. First day, she called his name out 'Charles Wattletree' and it stuck."

"And by stuck, Tonks means she's the only one that called me that from then on," Charlie said. "We sat next to each other."

"So then Charlie decided he was going to be the only one to keep up with my first name," Tonks said. "Or something like it."

"Your name is Willow Nymph?" Arthur asked.

"No, it's Nympha—"

"Eh, don't," Tonks cut Charlie off. "I've learned a fair few jinxes since leaving Hogwarts, so I'd watch it, Wattletree. Tonks will do."

Arthur eventually turned in as they caught up, Charlie telling her about training dragons in Romania, Tonks giving a rundown of what the academy had been like. Bill eventually left, too, leaving them reminiscing over their Hogwarts days.

"I beat you fair and square," Tonks said.

"You weren't even playing seeker!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Hufflepuff won that match, though," she said.

"That shot should have been counted," Charlie insisted.

Tonks just smiled and shrugged. It was too close to determine whether the quaffle went passed her before or after the catch of the snitch, but the call had been made and left her team in the lead, instead of calling the game a tie.

Tonks opened her mouth to heckle Charlie about a game their last year when screams pierced the air. Tonks stood, pulling her wand and looking towards where the sound came from. She narrowed her eyes. It was another minute before people were clearly running through the corridors of tents, looking backward. Some were in their slippers and pajamas. Others were stumbling, half drunk from their parties.

"Dad!" Charlie shouted into the tent. "Dad!"

Tonks ran forward, dousing a fire that had caught on the neighboring tent, someone having knocked the canvas down and into the flames. She turned, putting out the Weasley's so the same wouldn't happen for them. Arthur had poked his head out of the tent.

"Wake Ginny," Arthur said. "Get Ginny and Hermione."

"I'm going to help," Tonks said over her shoulder as she dashed away.

Running against the crowd, she pushed and apparated at intervals, missing the main thrust in the opposite direction. She concentrated, darkening her hair as she shed the bright green cloak over black clothes in the dark to make her less apparent as she joined the front line.

High in the air were the muggles that ran the camp. She had talked to the woman the day before. She was pleasant. Sweet. The woman was trying to reach for her daughter as she screamed, crying in terror. Tonks looked down at the force across the way. They moved carelessly across tents, their faces covered in masks, though daunting laughter echoed the short distance. Crossley, a supervisor in her department, came rushing forward.

"Hold them back!" he shouted.

The row of Ministry workers moved to create a shield, keeping the dark figures at bay. They couldn't go on the offense. Not while the Muggles hung several stories above the ground. Tonks couldn't stop looking up, watching for when help would inevitably be needed. The masked men were fighting back. They threw curses at the shields, breaking them down with dark magic easily. Tonks sent up another shield, stepping back to hold it. Red jets of light hit. The shield shattered as a second spell came closely behind. Without a moment to adjust, it hit her in the ribs, throwing her backwards, flying into a tent. Her head and side pounded uncomfortably as Tonks tried to catch her breath.

"Alright?"

She blinked, seeing Charlie above her in a faint glow of casted spells. He pulled at her elbow as she nodded, gasping. She moved to her feet unsteadily.

"Where are we needed?" Charlie asked.

Tonks responded by moving to a gap, several wizards downed in a circle around it. Charlie stood by her shoulder, creating a shield as she sent stunning spells at several of the dark figures that clearly didn't have control of the Muggles above them. One fell, but they had their own protections going up. And they were advancing.

"Move back!" Crossley shouted.

Tonks turned, picking a short witch up and held her around the waist as she limped with the Ministry line. Charlie took the woman's other side and they got her to the forest's edge before turning back. The attack seemed relentless. The laughter taunting. Tonks downed three more before they seemed to stop. They were looking towards the sky.

"Oh my god," Charlie gasped.

The masked men were disapparating. The girl was the first to be dropped. Tonks ran forward, rounding her wand to slow the child. Others were moving, too. Someone conjured large cushions, the Muggles screaming as they came close to the ground, bouncing as they landed. Tonks was closest to the boy. She bent in front of him.

"It's okay," she whispered. "It'll be alright."

He only wailed, scrambling towards his dad, who looked just as terrified. Just as disoriented.

"We've got this," Dean Grundle, a member of the Department of Law Enforcement said.

She moved towards Crossley. Several Ministry members had disappeared. That's when Tonks looked up into the sky, seeing the diamond-like figure of the Dark Mark dissipating in the sky. Her heart raced. She remembered her mother first telling her about the Dark Mark. She was six and she saw something about it in the newspaper. Her mum cried as she started to explain. Tonks hadn't even been sure why until she asked her dad. He hemmed and hawed around it for awhile. That was when Tonks first learned that her mother came from a terrible family.

"Where do you need me?" Tonks asked, holding her side.

"Good Merlin, Tonks, what happened to your ribs?" Crossley said.

She pulled her hand away. Her Holyhead Harpies shirt had a large hole in it and the cut was bleeding. "Nothing," she replied. "Where?"

"Go see the medic," he said, turning and barking orders to others.

Tonks looked around. Charlie was gone now, too. She stumbled along, tripping over a downed tent as she went towards the forested area. The mark was gone and she wasn't sure where it had been anymore. As she edged along, trying to find more Aurors that might need help.

"It's okay," a boy said, holding a younger girls' shoulders. "We'll find them."

"You kids okay?" Tonks asked. She lifted her wand and lit the tip. They stood and she thought she was seeing Charlie. At least the version of Charlie best ingrained in her head. And there was another one. Two Charlies.

"We lost the rest of our group," the second one said.

"You related to Charlie Weasley?" she asked.

The two boys both nodded. The girl turned towards her, face etched with worry.

"Let's get you back to your tent," Tonks said, glad to have something to concentrate on other than the burning lining her wound. One of the boys took their sister's hand and led the way. She weaved them through those putting their tents back up. She could see Bill and Charlie arguing with yet another red head where they had been shooting the breeze not long before.

The girl broke away, dashing forward as Bill turned to intercept her.

"Ginny!" Bill said, pulling her in as she hugged tightly around his waist. Charlie was ushering the others back in.

"How many little Wattletrees are there?" Tonks asked, trying for jovial. The mood didn't much allow it.

"Not enough," Charlie replied looking around. "Where are the others, Fred? George?"

"We lost 'em," one of the two mini-Charlies replied.

"They were right behind us," the girl fretted. "What happened?"

Bill's arm was gashed not unlike Tonk's side. The boys all looked shaken up and it was clear they were all more concerned with their little sister than with one another, even with Bill's arm and another with a bloody nose. They were all looking around at the crowds, dark figures against dark sky. Some were lighting their wands, though it didn't make the scene any less chaotic.

"We can't just go wandering," Bill said. "Best to stay put."

"But Ron—" the girl started.

"It'll be alright, Ginny," one of the twins said. "Come on."

They were urging her inside, though she was resisting, arguing about the others. Charlie edged their little campsite, the echo of names wafting on the breeze as others tried to reunite.

"I can go looking," Tonks said. "Who's missing? How many more red heads?"

"Just one," Charlie started. He opened his mouth to continue when someone put their hand on Tonk's shoulder.

She turned, her wand pressed into Hancock's stomach. She let out a slow breath. "You just about got yourself hexed, Hancock," she said.

"You're alright?" he asked. The tip of his wand was lit as he looked her over. "I've been looking everywhere. Your side—"

"I'm fine," Tonks growled. "Some of Charlie's family is missing. We need to go look—"

"It's alright," Charlie said, letting out a breath. "Go take care of yourself. If you see another redhead with… with a girl.. Brownish, frizzy hair… and… another boy… dark hair… glasses..."

"How old?" Tonks asked.

"Er, thirteen? No, fourteen," Charlie corrected himself.

"Got it," Tonks said. "Good to see you, Charlie. Don't be a stranger when you're in country."

"Yeah," Charlie replied.

Neither were as enthusiastic as when they first greeted. Tonks turned, moving towards the forest.

"We need to get that wrapped up," Hancock fussed.

"Let's just see if we can't find those kids," Tonks said. It was always easier concentrating on something outside of herself. She hated being fretted about and if she waited it out, her side probably wouldn't even hurt. "Come on."

Hancock huffed, but followed her.

"We should probably use the Muggle torches," Hancock pointed out.

" _Nox_ ," Tonks said, then put her wand in its hip sheath. She pulled the electric torch from her back pocket, clicking the bottom like they had been shown. Following these Muggle friendly protocols seemed pointless after the attacks, but Hancock at least seemed satisfied to have called the shots on something.

They canvassed the area. Tonks tripped over several roots, Hancock trying to steady her each time.

"You're getting worse," he said.

The crowds were thinning out as well. People were still awake, huddled near their tents. Campfires weren't relit and hushed conversations perpetuated as the panicked searches subsided.

"Look, if they're still missing they will have already reported it to someone in charge of missing persons," Hancock said as Tonks tripped again.

"And?"

"And you're ten times more uncoordinated than usual, and that's saying something," Hancock said, exasperated. She turned towards him, narrowing her eyes.

It was true. She had two left feet. Two left feet with a thestral hoof gumming up the works, her mum always said. Hancock calling her on it, though, that was different.

"I'm just saying, I think you need to take care of that," Hancock said. "Come on, we'll send someone by the Weasley's tent to make sure they all made it. Alright?"

Tonk huffed, looking around. "Fine," Tonks said. Gripping an arm around her middle, Tonks shrugged off Hancock's hand and turned towards the quarters setup for Ministry members. He made a point of tapping the woman taking names on the shoulder and she sent someone off in the direction of the Weasley's tent.

"In here," Hancock said. He guided Tonks to an empty cot and reached out to her shirt.

"I can get it," Tonks snapped, rolling it up until the bottom half of her ribcage was exposed. "Been waiting to do that, Hancock?"

It had the desired effect as he blushed. "I just… I had to see…"

"It's fine, lighten up," Tonks said, almost feeling sorry for him. He was more tentative, concentrating on the wound.

"This doesn't look good," he muttered.

"Really? It feels like a bloody picnic," Tonks replied.

"There's a decent cut, but it's worse than that," Hancock explained. Tonks could see a bit of it under the Muggle light. The skin around the gash was getting red. "They used a compound curse. I need to drain the skin."

"Should I just go find a medic?"

"It's going to be hard to find one who isn't busy," Hancock said. "Just get comfortable. I've got this."

Tonks looked skeptical, but if she could keep from having to go to someone else it might be worth it. She laid out on her left side, tucking one arm underneath her head and held her shirt up high enough with the other. Hancock concentrated, holding his wand over the wound. An off white, shimmering stream wove its way to the wand. It tinted pink, then red and Tonks took in a sharp breath, tightening her hands into fists as the skin burned and pulled.

"Sorry," Hancock said, though he didn't stop. "You really shouldn't have waited."

Tonks cursed her way through the pain. By the time it eased, she opened her eyes and the stream was pink again.

"You're not bad at that," Tonks said. They had all gone through basic field healing training at the academy, but nothing like this. "How did you learn that?"

Hancock looked at her, then back at the wound. "I did some studying for the healer's test," he replied. "It was my backup."

"I thought you had to wait a couple years to qualify," Tonks said. Hancock pressed his lips together. "Sorry, I didn't mean that as a… I mean…"

"It did," Hancock said. "But I knew it's what I wanted to do."

"Why?"

"I thought it would be the best way to help people," Hancock said. He ended the one spell, nudging Tonks to sitting up. He did another wave and a gauzy material emitted, circling her ribs.

"Healing wasn't enough?"

Hancock looked at her. "I guess I just didn't want to give up," he said. "You know?"

Tonks locked eyes with him. She had never bothered much with things that didn't come easily for her. Not that she hadn't studied her fair share. When Professor Sprout sat down with her in sixth year, they talked about what she would need to get into the academy and Tonks buckled down for the first time in her life to do extra readings and seek out practice with students who were better than her at some things. But she had qualified for the Academy the first time around as a result. If she hadn't, Tonks would have moved on. Straight to the backup.

"That's really cool," Tonks said.

Hancock cleared his throat, tugging down her shirt. "Make sure you get that checked out in a couple days," he said.

"Fat chance," Tonks said, laying back out on the cot. She draped one arm across her eyes. The springs in the cot next to hers squeaked as Hancock laid out as well.

"I'm glad you're okay, Tonks," Hancock said.

She opened one eye, turning towards him, but he had already curled up on his side.

* * *

Tonks managed to keep her mum from knowing about the healing sore on her ribs. Whatever Hancock had done, it had worked well. She looked up an all purpose salve that eased it a little more, but otherwise she just had to wait it out. The week after the World Cup was busy. Lots of paperwork, lots of leads. No progress, it seemed. There was one person who swore they saw Sirius Black at the head of the group torturing the Muggles. Shacklebolt had them investigating, but almost immediately Tonks knew this one was a dead end.

"Why would Black be in a big arena like that and not make a bigger fuss?" Tonks asked when Shacklebolt told them to keep going on it. "Sir, this is a waste of time."

"Just do it," Shacklebolt said, uncharacteristically stern as he turned away.

The morning of September first, Tonks arrived at work early. She went to the staff room, pouring herself a large mug of coffee. She was looking over the latest files, shuffling through reports and a rumor about Sirius Black being in the Bahamas. She got a good chuckle imagining him on a cruise with a bunch of Muggles trying to lay low. It was rare she got a chuckle out of any of it, really. She was excited to be on something so high profile, even if she was just doing the leg work for Shacklebolt.

On the other hand she remembered Sirius Black. She was young, really, and she wouldn't tell anyone she worked with about it. She wasn't sure how they would react, but none of it could be good. They might take her off the case because of assumptions of her helping him or, worse, that she had some special motive that wouldn't allow her to remain unbiased. If anyone looked into it very hard, they would realize that they were related, but that didn't say much as there weren't many degrees if you came from any kind of pureblood stock. Tonks herself often forgot that her mother was just that. A pureblood. And Sirius Black had been a favorite cousin of Andromeda's. They shared one important quality that made it so: a loathing from the Black family.

Andromeda didn't really talk about him anymore. She hadn't since Tonks was young and the Daily Prophet began reporting his trial. Time made Tonks acutely aware of why Andromeda was so upset. She had lost her ally—the one connection she had to home and family who would still talk to her. The one person who understood being disowned and still loving those that shunned you. Or perhaps just the one person she actually still felt a kinship towards, because he (like her) had risen above the hatred that they had tried to instill. There was a time Andromeda often invited Sirius over for family dinners. He would take Tonks on motorbike rides. He was kind of like what a cool older brother would be like, Tonks had once thought. She didn't realize just how much older he was, but she hadn't cared.

But now that seemed like such a long time ago. A completely different person. One who just happened to have the same name. Maybe that's why she didn't tell anyone. Her cousin, Sirius, was not the same man they now searched for.

Tonks sighed, wandering into the main conference room. She couldn't think when everyone else came in at the normal hour and at least she would be here alone.

"Moody?" Dawlish asked just outside the door.

Tonks turned. Apparently this wasn't a good place to concentrate either.

"They're headed to his house now," McDowell said as they passed by. He said something else, but she couldn't hear.

Tonks didn't even pretend not to have heard. She dashed to the door, hanging on the jamb with her head sticking out. "Were you talking about Mad-Eye?" she asked.

They turned towards her.

"Yeah, that's right," McDowell said. "Did you hear anything about it?"

"About what?"

"Apparently he's got the whole of the Improper Magic team on his ass," Dawlish replied. "Doing magic right on his front lawn."

Tonks ran into the conference room, scooping up everything she had meant to examine and dashed to her desk, dropping it in an unkempt pile.

"What's this?" Hancock asked.

"Nothing," Tonks said, turning on her heel and walking away.

"Where you going?" Hancock asked, four or five paces behind her.

"Just looking into something," she said over her shoulder, hurrying to the lift.

The doors were just closing when Hancock stopped it with his hand, squeezing in beside her.

"You don't have to come with," Tonks sighed.

"Partners," Hancock said. "Remember?"

"Unofficially," Tonks replied.

"If you're going in the field, you need to take backup. Where are we going?" he asked again.

Tonks rubbed her lips together and swallowed before answering. "Checking on Mad-Eye," she said.

Hancock gave her a strange look as they hit the top of the lift. She moved quickly and he didn't have time to argue.

"Where does he live?" he asked as they approached the apparition point.

She waved her wand and a small map appeared in her hand. She handed it to Hancock and turned quickly.

Tonks arrived down the street of Mad-Eye's house. It was covered with people. There were Ministry workers clearly modifying Muggle neighbors' memories on the right. Others were gathered in the driveway. She moved forward, a pop sounding behind her.

"Tonks," Hancock called, trying to catch up again.

Ignoring him, Tonks wondered why Mad-Eye was even still here.

"Ten minutes early you're on time, on time you're late," he had often barked at her. Wasn't he starting his teaching job today? By ten minutes, he had meant he expected her there an hour early. She would have expected him to be at the platform, waiting to board the Hogwarts Express. Why was he even still here?

As they got closer, she could see Mad-Eye standing beside a trunk on the side yard.

"Mad-Eye!" she shouted, waving her hand wide, moving closer.

He looked right at her. He narrowed his good eye, the other zooming around in circles, then he turned away. Tonks was so taken aback that she stopped in her tracks. Hancock grabbed her arm.

"Slow down, would you?" Hancock said. "They look like they have it covered."

"Something's wrong," Tonks said. She started to move towards Mad-Eye again. One person grabbed the trunk while another ushered him towards the sidewalk.

"What are you doing?" Hancock demanded, moving right in front of her. He held Tonk's arms in his hands. "We obviously aren't supposed to be here," he added in a hiss.

"I just have to see if he's alright," Tonks said, trying to sidestep Hancock, but he didn't let her. She shoved him off, but by the time she was completely free of him, Mad-Eye was gone. She looked around, trying to figure out where they had ushered him away to.

"They probably gave him a portkey," Hancock said.

Tonks's eyes continued to flit, filling with tears against her will. Her chest constricted and she had the sudden urge to blast Hancock away in a crater like Black had done to all those Muggles so many years ago. But there were still others around. There were Muggle neighbors and police officers.

Tonks moved to the left, sinking down onto the curb and buried her face into the crook of her elbow. She hadn't even thought she needed to say goodbye before Mad-Eye left. The time had flown by. But he had looked right at her and didn't even acknowledge her.

"Tonks, come on, we need to get back to the office," Hancock said, looking around nervously. Tonks just shook her head.

"He didn't even wave," Tonks said, thinking through the moment. He had seen her. With his normal eye, even. She wouldn't have been surprised if he had noticed her with his magical one before then, but they had made eye contact.

"You can't melt into a puddle just because you aren't the teacher's pet anymore," Hancock said.

Tonks shot a glare at him. "What do you know?" she snapped.

"I know that you idolized Mad-Eye way too much," Hancock said. "He was a paranoid old fool and—"

Tonks threw out a leg, tripping Hancock where he stood. His ass landed on the sidewalk with a thump as he held his hands out to catch himself. Tonks had already stood by the time he was reoriented. She moved swiftly across the street, her head down until she ran headlong into someone else.

"Oof," she grunted, shaking herself back to the present. "Sorry, I'm sorry. Oh… you're… Charlie's dad."

"Arthur," he replied with a kind smile. "Alright there?"

"Yeah," Tonks shook herself. "What… what happened with Mad-Eye?"

"Nothing to worry about," Arthur said, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Got spooked is all. Moody tends to get a bit quick to defend himself."

Paranoia, Hancock had called it. It was much nicer coming from Arthur. She could see where Charlie had gotten his steadiness from.

"Was he alright?" Tonks asked.

"Sure," Arthur said. "Got it all straightened out here. You're not related, are you?"

"No," Tonks said. "No, not exactly. He was…" Tonks almost said he was her friend. And he was, in that strange way that someone you admire greatly can become a friend. The kind of friend there wasn't really a label for. "... he was my teacher at the academy. I heard someone say something and got worried."

"I see," Arthur said with a nod. "I think they were getting him through everything to make it to the school in reasonable time. Would you like me to ask around where you can catch him beforehand?"

Now Tonks felt ridiculous. "No," she said. "No, I'll just… I'll send him an owl. Thanks, though."

"Sure," Arthur said. "Good to see you again."

He gave a nod and turned to go talk to another official. Tonks took a deep breath. She was being ridiculous. Mad-Eye had enough going on at the moment. Of course he hadn't had time to chat her up. It wasn't like he had been expecting her to come around.

"Look, I just went and talked to them," Hancock said, coming back over. He was rubbing one of his wrists like it still ached. "There's really nothing—"

"Fine, let's go back, then," Tonks snapped at him before he could finish. She began to walk down the street. Hancock fell into sync with her pace this time and they apparated back to the Ministry.

* * *

 **A/N:** So Brits... I used s'mores because... Muggle fun... but I am curious whether that's a camping staple across the pond, or if that's a more American tradition? Definitely the question of the day. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I forgot to mention in my last note that if you review while signed in, I do respond! (I found out recently that sometimes your PM can be turned off, so if you're not hearing from me check that too!) Thanks all for reading!


	3. Melt

**Melt**

The money was all but dried up. Remus laid out on a park bench in the middle of London, taking a deep breath. He would have to apparate somewhere remote when the full moon was approaching. And maybe, just maybe, he could make the money stretch with food to pay for some potion and make transformation just a little easier. He looked through the _Daily Prophet_ , crossing out repeat jobs under the classifieds and circling new ones. Snape had really done a number on his prospects. The problem with his condition leaking to parents was that those parents had friends, and friends of friends. There didn't need to be some exposé in the papers for it to be bandied about that Remus Lupin wasn't to be trusted.

He had done several weeks of working in a muggle shop. It wasn't great pay, but it seemed to be going well. Then, when he mentioned having to take a week off for the second time in two months, his manager sat him down.

"Look, Remus, you're a great worker," he said. "But we can't have someone who won't be reliable."

"It's just my dad, see," Remus said. "He's sick… and lives up in Scotland…"

"I'm sorry, but I can't give you more than two days," the manager said. "We're too small an operation."

"I understand," Remus said with a sigh.

Other werewolves would have just done memory charms on their muggle employers, if they were willing to work for muggles; one before they left, one when they came back. They would consistently manipulate in this way, making it possible to work for a while. They would do the same with landlords, making them forget they even had a property or make them think they had been paid. But Remus couldn't bring himself to any of those tricks. Besides the fact that he wouldn't let others pay the price of the lousy lot he had been handed, he had heard too many stories of the Department for the Improper Use of Magic catching wind of those tactics and arresting the perpetrators. It wasn't uncommon for the prosecution in their legal proceedings to paint them as luring innocent muggles into trusting them so that they would have a decent meal the coming full moon.

And so Remus was thinking through where he could go to get decently washed up after sleeping on a bench and before going into the Ministry the next day. There was an advertisement for a consulting position in the Auror Department. It emphasized: _must have experience or extensive knowledge of werewolves, vampires, and giants_. Well, at least he had one of three. And he wasn't terribly shabby with the others either. He wasn't exactly in a position to be picky. The Ministry might pay well enough for him to get a muggle flat outside of town for a few months. It was as likely as not that he would end up back on this bench whenever that stint was over, but it was another few months of productivity. And Remus would give anything to be productive at the moment.

He pulled a large coat tighter around him. It was still September and it was already getting to be chilly. He laid the paper over his face and closed his eyes, one arm bent and the hand resting beneath his head.

It hadn't been long enough to fall asleep properly when there was a growling from beneath him. Remus scrambled up, reaching for his wand, looking frantically around him as it stopped. His eyes were wide, but wouldn't adjust, blinded by the lamp post right ahead of him. He narrowed them instead, rubbing his forehead, wondering if he was just hearing things.

With a bark, a large black dog ran out from under the bench and turned to look at him. Remus leaned back, letting out a breath.

"Really?" he asked.

Sirius just barked at him again, tail hanging down as Remus looked around them, half worried Aurors would jump out at any moment. What was Sirius doing back in England? Let alone in a muggle park in the middle of the largest city, where there were likely Ministry members around nearly every corner. Remus didn't bother asking, though. He couldn't bring attention to Sirius. If anyone recognized him, it would raise odd questions at the very least.

Sirius barked again and turned to walk down the pavement, towards the street. Remus looked around once more before he began following, digging his hands into his pockets, one gripped on his wand. Sirius kept circling him, jumping up playfully to nip at his elbow.

"Keep a distance," Remus hissed. He wondered what it would look like: a man following a stray-looking dog this way. "Come on, you're just flaunting it."

Sirius nudged up against his knee before trotting ahead, keeping decent spacing as he turned various corners. Remus wasn't sure where they were going until he saw the street sign for Grimmauld Place, and it sunk in. None of them had ever been to the Black home with Sirius. They wouldn't have ever been welcomed, of course. The Potters were the ones they crashed with, if it was with anyone one of their homes in the summer, though there was once James had come to his house before fourth year.

Remus hung behind, watching as Sirius walked towards number thirteen. He turned once on the stoop and barked, waiting for Remus to move again before entering the house. Remus took his time, double and triple checking that he hadn't been followed. There were conspiracy theories among the underground werewolves that the Ministry had a whole undercover department to keep tabs on them, watching for them to commit some offense or another.

He moved up the steps and opened the door. Sirius was already himself again, standing just inside on a landing a few steps up, holding onto some curtains.

"Quietly," Sirius whispered. He nodded his head down a hallway. "Kitchen's down that way."

Remus followed his instruction and lit his wand, the light casting eerie shadows on the mounted heads and musty carpets of the house. Remus stopped as he saw some vermin scurry by. Sirius was right behind him by the time they made it into the kitchen.

Sirius pulled out his own wand, flicking a fire to life in the hearth and examining the dusty remains of a once proud space. He took a heavy breath, then turned towards Remus with a smile.

"Good to see you," Sirius said.

Remus couldn't help but smile back, even through his worry. "You, too," he replied. "What are you doing here, though? You should be staying well out of this country. I thought Dumbledore—"

"There's strange things happening," Sirius said. He began shuffling around, pulling out old dishes, rummaging around and casting charms here and there. "Besides, Dumbledore has someone in the Ministry making the others chase their tails with me. So to speak. I came by to see how you were doing, but you weren't here."

"No, I wasn't," said Remus.

"Why not?"

Remus licked his lips and rubbed the back of his head. "I couldn't, you know, just crash here."

"Why not?" Sirius repeated.

"Look, I'm thankful, but it's just—"

"Don't be an idiot," Sirius cut him off. "Just stay here. After that pus-faced git outed you that way… I swear, I'll make sure he pays."

"It's not Snape's fault," Remus said.

Sirius scoffed, pulling out a bottle of scotch and sitting with two glasses. "You mean he wasn't the one that left slip—"

"It's not his fault what I am."

Sirius looked at him grimly, narrowing his eyes. "It's not your fault either, Moony."

Sirius poured them both a glass, pushing one over to Remus. It had been a long time since Remus had anyone worried about him. Well over a decade. There was something nice about it. And terrifying. He had gotten used to not just caring for himself, but protecting others from worrying about him.

"So, how's life in London been?" Sirius asked.

"You know, lots of job hunting. Every time I think I have something decent, it's pulled out from under me," Remus said with a half smile. "It's almost unfair what Dumbledore did, hiring me. I had a real job for a whole year. With an understanding supervisor. And money. Just enough to make it hurt now, thinking of it."

Sirius nodded.

"But what about you?" Remus said. "What strange things?"

"Rumors," Sirius said. "I stay near wizarding communities where I can, even when I'm not around here. And then Harry wrote and said he'd had a sort of dream. Wanted some advice."

Remus felt a stab of jealousy. Sirius was Harry's godfather, of course. Had he been cleared, he would have been able to actually care for him. Something Remus never would have been able to manage, even if anyone was insane enough to entrust a boy's life in the hands of a werewolf. But James had been his friend, too. Getting to know Harry was one of the best parts of his job at Hogwarts. Hadn't he been there all year? Helping him with the dementors? And getting him out of trouble with Snape? He hated the regret that lingered in wishing Harry had written to him about whatever advice he had been after.

"So you're delivering that in person?" Remus said, swallowing all of that back. Sirius had lived friendless as long as he had, after all.

"Sort of," Sirius said. He slumped back in his chair and Remus could almost see his old friend in the gesture. "I've been waiting for Dumbledore to get back to me. I think I'll find a place to hole up as Padfoot around Hogsmeade. I just feel like I should be nearby at the moment."

"James would have liked that," Remus said.

They both sat in silence, chewing on the comment for a while.

"I sent Kreacher to get us some decent food," Sirius said.

"Kreacher?"

"The slimy little house elf of my dear ol' mum's," Sirius said. He circled the rim of his glass with a finger. "Still alive, apparently. I'll have to figure what to do with him. If I let him go, there's nothing to keep him from tramping off to my cousin Narcissa. Nothing to keep him from going to Andromeda either, but I somehow doubt he'll bother with my sensible family members, you know. I'll make sure to give him orders to do whatever you need while I'm gone."

Remus sat up straighter. "No, Sirius, that's generous, but—"

"You were going to sleep on a bloody park bench like some blimey tramp," Sirius said, raising his eyebrows. "I mean, I know this isn't some palace, but at least you would have a roof over your head."

Remus swallowed. "Yeah, alright," he said. "I guess… I could do that."

"If it really bothers you, a little upkeep might be nice in exchange," Sirius said. "I'll try and pop down here time to time. I'm a bit rusty on apparating, but once I see what's happening up near Hogwarts, I don't know that I'll be there all the time. You alright on funds?"

"Sure, I can get by."

Sirius gave a wry grin. "Liar."

"I'll be fine. I've got a couple prospects. You just worry about not getting caught, right?"

Sirius nodded. After finishing their drinks, Remus and Sirius moved upstairs, looking through the different rooms, assessing which were the least horrible after years of vacancy. Sirius's room was actually the best, apparently because of various charms he had placed to thwart his mother's making it easy to rid it of his stuff at the very least. Eventually, they found a guest room that only had a ghoul inside. Once rid of that, Remus laid out on the bed.

"A mattress," he sighed.

"Been a while?" Sirius asked. Remus opened one eye to shoot him a glare. "I suppose I'll just let you and the mattress enjoy one another's company, then. The kitchen will be stocked whenever you need some food."

Sirius closed the door.

Remus was sure he wouldn't stay, but for now it wasn't half bad to be in a real bed. Like a real person.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Hancock asked.

Tonks pulled herself out of her thoughts again, but it was too late. He'd noticed. "Nothing," she said, hoping he'd drop it. No such luck.

"That's the third time you've just zoned out on me," he said.

"Maybe you should try being more interesting."

Hancock narrowed his eyes at her. "Come on, tell me what's up?"

Tonks swallowed, then turned and grabbed the returned owl from her top drawer, holding it out to Hancock.

"Okay," he said, reading the letters addressing it to Alastor Moody. "So… you're worried about sending it?"

"Mab, how did you ever get through the academy," Tonks said. "No, it came back."

He gave her a blank stare.

"There's something wrong," Tonks said, spelling it out for him. "When have you ever heard of an owl not getting a letter to its addressed person? Intercepted, sure, but returned post?"

"You know they're having the Tri-Wizard Tournament this year, right?"

Several articles appeared at the start of term, but of course they had heard about this before. Even though the Aurors had little to none to do with the event, the news had spread like wildfire.

"I don't see what that has to do with this."

"They've probably upped security, Tonks. It probably just didn't get through whatever they did with that," said Hancock.

"Upped security to the point that letters don't get through?"

"Or Moody put blocks on correspondence."

Tonks scoffed.

"Look, I know you don't like to hear this, but just because he liked you in the academy doesn't mean he isn't Moody outside of that," Hancock said quietly.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I could see him blocking letters to make sure his enemies couldn't send him something nasty."

"But this isn't some enemy," Tonks said. "It's me!"

"You really think he's gonna bother to filter?"

Tonks sat back, folding her arms.

"Tonks, don't get like that." Hancock leaned forward. "I'm not trying to make you feel worse. Moody was cool to hear war stories from, but he's not exactly the warm and fuzzy type, is he? Besides, don't you think you would have heard about it by now if something was wrong? It's not like he's living alone anymore. There's other professors and the headmaster. If he wasn't there, I think they'd take notice."

Hancock turned back to pin up a clipping from a muggle tabloid, talking about a sighting of Sirius Black, which was clearly a fuzzy picture of a woman in a dark wig. How that stuff passed by even the dumbest muggle, she would never know.

Tonks sighed, putting the unopened letter back into her drawer. Hancock was right, but it still didn't sit right with her. There was something nagging her about Moody since she saw him that morning before he left, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

But Hancock was here and waiting for her to help. There were other things to get onto and worrisome people to deal with she could actually name. Tonks strove to focus, leaning forward and concentrating on the latest reports concerning Sirius Black. Once they had exhausted those, they made a list of things to update Shacklebolt on when he was done with whatever meeting he was in completed.

Tonks turned back to her own space, working on other reports, sifting through a dozen or so inquiries into a house that was showing possible haunted qualities. It could be something more nasty, of course, which was why it ended up in her desk instead of with the Ghoul Removal team. Then there was paperwork to finish up on the arrest of Howard Tuglebury. She wasn't looking forward to that trial one bit.

They were just past mid-morning when Shacklebolt came into their area, a man at his shoulder. Tonks expected him to say this was another person here to give them a tip on something or another. Another Sirius Black sighting, perhaps.

"Tonks, Hancock, I wanted you to meet Remus Lupin," Shacklebolt said.

Tonks turned, taking him in. He was a bit older, though strange scars across his face accentuated this where she couldn't safely say just how much. He had shaggy, dusty blond hair and he was wearing worn out robes, giving him the appearance as someone who hadn't been out shopping in several years. His smile was soft, apprehensive, and just a little tight. He reached out taking Tonk's hand.

"Wotcher," she said with a nod, returning his grip.

Remus turned to Hancock, who held back his hand a moment, looked at Shacklebolt, then finally offered it.

"Remus will be working with Dawlish on the werewolf and vampire groups that have appeared to be organizing in the north," Shacklebolt said.

"New Auror then?" Tonks asked.

"Not quite," Remus said, that paper thin smile faltering. "Just consulting until I'm no longer needed."

"If you have anything that seems pertinent, he will be the go to on it," Shacklebolt said, clamping a hand on Remus's shoulder. "Just keep it in mind."

"Got it," Tonks said.

Shacklebolt turned as Remus gave one more nod and followed Shacklebolt for the rest of the rounds.

"Why would they bring someone like that in?" Hancock asked in a hiss.

Tonks tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"My dad told me 'bout him," Hancock said. "Worked at Hogwarts last year. Quit before they could give him the boot, but practically one in the same."

"So?"

"So, didn't you hear about that?" Hancock asked.

"Get on with it," Tonks said with a sigh.

"He's a werewolf," Hancock said, leaning towards her.

Tonks looked back to where Shacklebolt had taken Remus, but they were long gone by now. Probably a few cubicles down, making more introductions. "Really?" Tonks said. "That's rather interesting, don't you think?"

"Interesting?" Hancock said, his upper lip lifted. Disturbed. "They have us working with him, and you think it's interesting?"

"Well if he was working at Hogwarts he couldn't be all that dangerous," Tonks said with a shrug.

"Why do you think he was going to get the sack?"

Tonks scoffed. "I think you listen to too many rumors."

"I got the information straight from my dad. That guy's not good news."

Tonks rolled her eyes, turning back to her caseload. "My mum always told me not to decide on people based on what everyone else is saying."

"That might be well and good for everyone else," Hancock said. "But I would never trust a werewolf."

Tonks bit the inside of her cheeks. It wasn't going to matter what she said. She wasn't surprised by the sentiment, exactly. Hancock was pretty straight forward with what he thought, but then Remus's uncertain smile came to her mind. Remus must know some people felt this way. She looked around, hearing Shacklebolt making another introduction for Remus somewhere near their cubicle. She hoped he hadn't heard Hancock.

* * *

October seemed to fly by. Tonks and Hancock were getting more involved in each other's cases beyond Black as false claims of seeing him subsided week by week. It was strange to Tonks that Shacklebolt seemed bent on them spending all their time on tips far away, where more local claims were either left alone or he took them on.

"He probably just doesn't want two new Aurors tackling anything this big on their own," Hancock countered when she posed the issue to him.

"I don't know."

"You're just seeing conspiracies where there aren't any," Hancock said certainly. "Just like someone else we both know."

These little accusations had grown to be said with teasing shoves of the elbow rather than annoyed exasperation. Tonks rolled her eyes at him, though it did bring to mind a second owl that went and came back. She started to think of who else she could contact at Hogwarts just to see, but shook herself from the temptation. As much as Tonks hated to admit it, Hancock was right. Moody probably didn't imagine anyone would want to write him and did some sort of enchantment to keep the owls from finding him. Tonks hadn't told him she would keep in touch, after all.

"You coming to the Leaky Cauldron?" Hancock asked one evening as they put all of their files away. "Meyers and Dawlish said they were going. I can wait for you."

"Yeah, I'll be there, but don't worry about waiting," Tonks said. "I need to stop into Bower's jewelry and pick up something for my mum's birthday first."

"I can go with—"

"Oh, please, I can manage," Tonks waved Hancock off. "Seriously, I'll be right behind you."

"Alright," Hancock said.

He turned and left as Tonks tried to tidy up a bit more. The murmurs of the office dissipated and she finally made her way towards the lift. She was nearly to the door when she noticed a lone figure hunched over their desk in the last cubicle.

"Wotcher, Remus," Tonks said. "Burning the midnight oil?"

"Just catching up from last week," he said, not looking up from a chart spread out across the table top.

"A bunch of us are headed to the pub. Robards is a right laugh when he gets a few in him," said Tonks.

"Oh, I don't know if I should" Remus said. He had that same tentative smile from their first greeting. "There's all this to get done."

Tonks leaned against the cubicle wall and just raised an eyebrow. "You suspect goblins gonna come mess your stuff about if you don't do it now?"

Remus turned towards her, confused. She just smiled at him until he eased up. "Really, no one wants—"

"I do," Tonks said. "Come on. I know you're planning on moving on from us and everything, but you might as well get to know everyone."

Remus turned back to the chart with a deep, heavy breath. He was already shaking his head, though he hadn't turned the invitation down just yet.

"Is it because you're a werewolf?" Tonks asked. Remus turned back to her, shock and uncertainty registering on his face. "You are, right? That's the rumor going around."

"Yes," he said, brows knit.

"Then why do you look so shocked?"

"No one ever just… says it," Remus said. "Not like that."

"Like what?"

"Like it doesn't matter."

Tonks swallowed, uncomfortable as his eyes were searching hers. They were so friendly, so gentle. Tonks couldn't imagine how anyone could get a half decent look at this bloke and not be willing to at least see what he was like. Werewolf or not.

"Well, it's not the full moon," she said. "And unless you were planning to visit my gran and cook her up for dinner, I think we're good. Yeah? Come on, then. Come get a drink with us. If you get real worked up, I'll let you take a chunk out of Hancock. He could use a little humbling."

Remus was biting the inside of his cheek, appearing to be pushing back a smile, as he turned and packed everything up. He grabbed a shabby looking cloak and they started to walk towards the lift with one another.

"Wasn't your hair blue this morning?" Remus asked.

"Oh, yeah," Tonks said. "I was feeling more purplish this afternoon."

"Charm?"

"No," Tonks replied. She closed her eyes tightly, her mouth tweaking to the side as she concentrated, imagining what she wanted to alter as she lengthened her hair, making it the same neon blue color as the morning. She opened her eyes and looked at Remus. He was grinning.

"Metamorphmagus?" Remus asked.

"Exactly. See? I know a thing or two about transforming as well," she told him.

He actually laughed at this, shaking his head at her bad joke. They made it up to the main level of the Ministry and Remus had to stop off to sign out officially.

"Is that because you're a contractor?" Tonks asked.

"It's because I'm… because of what I am," Remus said. "They weren't going to hire me at first. Scrimgeour wasn't so sure about me. Dawlish is in charge of the werewolf investigations and he thought I might be some double agent."

"You're kidding," Tonks said, a lip lifted in disgust. The assumptions people made were terrible.

"No. Shacklebolt got involved," Remus said as they stepped out onto the street, walking against a strong wind. "He talked about how I had a good reference from Dumbledore and spoke to my record. Other than all the job changes, of course. And he pointed out that having someone with an in like me would be something they couldn't get from anyone else. Signing in and out was just a concession to getting the job."

"That's unbelievable," Tonks said.

"Believe me, it could be worse," Remus said. "What about you? Where are you from?"

"My parents live just outside Bath, but I haven't exactly been there a lot. Less than my mum would like at least. Lived in London since being accepted to the academy. You live around here?"

Remus took a moment before answering. "Sort of," he said. "I'm staying with a friend at the mo. If I stay with the Ministry long enough, I'll try getting my own place."

They chatted back and forth all the way to Diagon Alley. He came with her to the jeweler's where she double checked that the bracelet was as ordered, then led the way to the Leaky Cauldron. They had walked side-by-side the entire way, but Tonks noticed Remus hanging back a little as they approached he pub. She reached out, hooking her hand around his elbow and forcing him level with her.

"There might be some of them not happy to see me," Remus warned.

"They can eat bollocks, then," Tonks said. "Come on."

He relented as they entered. Several of the Aurors sat around a large table, most with mugs and drinks in hand already. Some of them cheered and raised a glass at Tonks's appearance. Hancock ushered her next to him, where he had saved her a chair, and Tonks pulled over another one to squeeze between her and Williamson and ordered a drink for her and Remus.

Everyone around the table chatted and bantered back and forth. It was Halloween, which the Prophet had announced was the date of the choosing of champions for the Triwizard Tournament. They wouldn't see the results until morning, of course. Meyers had heard through the grapevine that one task was being worked with the mermaids that lived at the Hogwarts lake, but they all bounced around ideas of what else they might be required to do.

"You have a kid there, don't you Lambert?" Tonks asked.

"Two," she replied. "But they aren't old enough, thank god."

"I wished they had had one when I was there," Hancock said.

"Wanted to test your mettle?" Tonks asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"I could have managed," Hancock said. "I mean, only one's selected, so it's not likely I would have gotten the chance anyway."

"We should do it," Tonks said, slapping a hand down on the table. "We should start an interoffice contest. Whatever the champions do, we all compete and see who would have done the best."

"You were in Gryffindor, weren't you?" Shacklebolt asked with a laugh.

"Watch your mouth," Tonks said, pointing threateningly at him. "Hufflepuff. And damn proud of it."

Everyone laughed, throwing in which house they had been in, jabs and jaunts being thrown back and forth in the process.

"What about you, Lupin?" Williamson finally asked, grasping his shoulder. "Staying awful quiet, aren't you?"

He had a half smile on, but continued to lean back in his chair, ever the quiet observer. Tonks looked at him, smirking with one eyebrow raised at him.

"Gryffindor," Remus said. A cheer rose from the other Gryffindors at the table as others, including Tonks, jeered and booed. Remus smiled wide.

"With Sirius Black," Hancock said. The laughter was dying away and Remus looked right, passed Tonks. She leaned back in her chair, looking at Hancock, too. He didn't have the joking demeanor as the rest of them. "Am I wrong about that? You were friends with him, weren't you?"

Remus cleared his throat. "Yes, that's right."

"What house were you in, Hancock?" Dawlish asked, but Hancock ignored it.

"Does he keep in touch?" Hancock asked. Everyone was silent by now. "I mean werewolves do seem to be the kind of company he would keep, doesn't it?"

Tonks narrowed her eyes at Hancock.

"Orion," Williamson said in a low voice. "I don't think now—"

"It's alright," Remus said. "It's getting late."

He pulled out a small coin purse, laying a few on the table as he stood.

"Come on, you don't need to go," Tonks said.

"Oh, I think I've more than worn out my welcome," Remus said. He wouldn't look at her. "Enjoy your Halloween, all."

Everyone sat in silence for a moment. Tonks shot Hancock another glare, but he was avoiding her eye much how Remus had a moment before. She stood, grabbing her cloak and rushed towards the front door of the pub.

"Remus!" she shouted as she pushed it open. She squeezed through, running after his silhouette. Rain was pattering down on them, fog surrounding thick and heavy. Tonks covered her head uselessly with one hand. Remus turned and waited. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he said and she wondered how someone could remain so calm after what Hancock had said. "Thank you for inviting me. Really, it was… it was nice."

"Well, let's go get something to eat," Tonks said. "Or we can find a muggle pub."

"You've been more than accommodating," Remus replied. He smiled, then looked up and stopped. When he looked back, he licked his lips, unable to meet her eye again. "Thanks again."

He turned and walked away. Tonks took a deep breath, wishing she knew what to say. She could understand why he wouldn't bother sticking around after a comment like that: completely unfounded and beyond rude. She stood, watching as his figure disappeared.

"Tonks?"

She turned. Hancock was right behind her. Tonks folded her arms across her middle.

"I'm going home," she said. "I need to go pay."

"I took care of it," Hancock said, reaching out to catch her by the elbow. "Can I walk you home?"

"No," Tonks said, yanking her arm away from Hancock and walking down the street. Hancock stayed right on her heels. "That was damn out of line."

"My uncle was a couple years behind him and his friends," Hancock said. "Him and Sirius Black ran in the same crowd."

"I don't see how it matters," Tonks snapped, turning the corner. It wasn't even the right way to her flat. She just wanted to ditch Hancock. "You were being an ass and you know it!"

"I just… I couldn't stand watching him with you tonight!" Hancock said.

Tonks turned abruptly and he skidded to a halt right in front of her. "With me?"

"He kept looking at you," Hancock replied.

"Kind of hard not to do when we were sitting right next to each other," she said.

"It's not just that," Hancock said. He licked his lips. "Tonks, I don't want to see you get mixed up with someone like him."

"Mixed up?" Tonks said, laughing derisively. "I just invited him out to a work gathering! Something any of you _should_ have done, by the way. What do you think is happening?"

"He fancies you!" Hancock shouted. It was so unexpected that Tonks couldn't even find words to reply, the gentle plucking of water hitting the ground growing louder. "Tonks, he obviously fancies you."

"I've had a whole of three conversations with him," Tonks said, shaking herself from the surprise of his outburst. The whole idea of it was ridiculous. "And honestly, why do you care if he did? So what if—"

Hancock grabbed her face in his hands, his lips pressed against hers. Tonks had never been the type to fall apart at the seams around men. She had only been kissed once. Bradley Davis—her crush since her third year at Hogwarts—kissed her one night in the astronomy tower when they were sixteen. By the next day his girlfriend had gotten back together with him and Bradley was begging Tonks not to tell anyone about it. It had been a mistake, he said. Tonks wasn't the type of girl who the blokes wanted.

Tonks never knew kissing could be like this. Hancock's fingers from his right hand dug into her long, blue hair as his left snaked around her middle, tugging her into him. Her own were on his chest, uncertain of what to do. Her lips followed his as she closed her eyes. He pulled her closer, Tonks on her toes to accommodate. And she melted. The chill of the October night sky could have been a sunny June afternoon. She seemed impervious to the rain. Hancock turned, moving her back against the brick wall, continuing to consume her. When he broke away, he kept his face close to hers. It took Tonks a moment to open her eyes, catching her breath.

"If you're going to be with someone from work," he started, then licked his lips. "I was hoping it would be me."

They looked at each other for another couple moments before Hancock let go, turning and walking off before Tonks could pull herself back together again. She watched him walk away, pressing her lips together and wondering whether or not she had just imagined that. But her skin still tingled from where he had held her. Her lips still burned with the feeling of his.

Tonks stood in the pouring rain for several more minutes before moving to a better place to apparate, taking her thoughts home to parse through there.


	4. Hancock

**Hancock**

Tonks continued to play the events of the night before in her mind, over and over, not entirely convinced that any of it had really happened. It was problematic as she wanted to be furious at Hancock for what he said to ruin Remus's night, but she couldn't get mad without the moments she began yelling at him resurfacing and his response confusing her all over again. Needing a decent distraction, she went to her parents' house mid-morning instead of later in the afternoon, when she had told them to expect her.

Andromeda pulled her into a tight hug, smiling wide and exclaiming what a surprise it was.

"What's the matter, Nymphadora?" she asked as she pulled back.

"Nothing," Tonks said.

Andromeda tilted her head and narrowed her eyes, but pulled Tonks through the garden gate and lead her into the house. She gabbed about the news that had arrived in the paper that morning: the fourth, unexpected, champion. There was very little said about how it had happened, but Tonks thought it terribly suspicious that Harry Potter was involved and knew this would be a discussion point for weeks, if not months, to come. Tonks had thought about writing Mad-Eye about it, but then it would probably just come back.

"I can't believe they're letting him compete," Andromeda said. "Really, three years younger than the others…"

"It's something to do with the rules," Tonks explained. "Mum, let me get your tea. It's your birthday."

Andromeda sat happily at the table as Tonks took over.

"Still, there has to be some way to get around it."

"If there was, I'm betting Dumbledore would have made it happen already."

"True," Andromeda said. "Can you get me the cream, sweetheart?"

Tonks waved her wand at the refrigerator, floating the cream over as she carried the pot of tea in one hand, a cup in the other. She was halfway when the rug caught under her toe and she went flying. Andromeda saved everything from crash landing, though Tonks's hand was thoroughly burned on the edge of the kettle.

"Come here, then," Andromeda said with a sigh.

"Sorry, Mum, sorry about that," Tonks said, pressing her hand into a fist, the pressure giving temporary release to the angry red mark swelling on the palm. "You shouldn't be doing this on your birthday."

"You come home and not end up with some wound for me to care for?" Andromeda asked. She clicked her tongue at Tonks with a grin as she spread a salve over Tonks's hand. "I wouldn't even know what to do with myself."

With a flick of her wand, gauze shot out the end, wrapping itself neatly and she turned back to pour both of them. They shared tea and Tonks helped her mum sort out some old linens upstairs.

"We need to go get you something proper for your flat as well," Andromeda, tearing the old sheets into rag strips.

"What I have works," Tonks said.

"Don't you still have Weird Sister covers?" Andromeda asked.

"Yeah, so?"

Andromeda pressed her lips together, biting back a comment she didn't need to say for Tonks to hear in the back of her mind. _You should act more grown up, Nymphadora_.

"Actually, it might not be a bad idea to redecorate," Tonks said, after thinking on it a moment. "What if we went shopping tomorrow?"

Andromeda seemed pleased with this, conspicuously not discussing it more than to say tomorrow would be good before changing topics. Ted came home not long after, giving Tonks a kiss on the temple and handing a large bouquet of flowers to Andromeda. Tonks sunk into an armchair watching them. She wasn't girly—not by a long shot—but it was hard not to watch her mum and dad without thinking of someone who would come home on her birthday, sweep her up like they were still seventeen, and look at her like she was the only person in the world.

The way Hancock had looked at her the other night. Tonks didn't know how she could be so irritated by his jealousy and simultaneously and unabashedly flattered into speechlessness.

"I suppose Dora and I are on cooking duty," Ted said.

"Already botched it, Dad." She raised her bandaged hand.

"Oh, then… where would you like to go to dinner, Andromeda?"

She picked a small, cozy spot outside the village asking Tonks to please _, please_ go wear something nice. In a sudden fit of nostalgia, Tonks even changed her appearance to match the dark hair and features of her mother. It was an old tradition, mimicking her mother's looks on her birthday. A tradition Tonks discontinued around age sixteen. Andromeda kept fussing with the dark locks, emphasizing how beautiful Tonks looked this way, to which Tonks teased her mother about vanity.

When her dad asked how work was, Tonks had trouble meeting either of her parents' eyes as she updated them on all of the good things—never mention of Sirius Black being under her case load, nor anything about Hancock—and she quickly turned it back on her dad.

"How have the contracts up North been?" Tonks asked.

"Having trouble collecting payment for the work already done," Ted said. He worked for a private venture upping the security on the homes of wizarding families. "But there's a job in Ireland I'll be starting up soon."

"You going with, Mum?"

"I thought I might for a bit," she said. "It's over Christmas, though. I wouldn't want to leave you here alone."

"Don't worry about me. I'll probably be so busy I won't even notice the holiday come and go." Tonks thought about this for a moment, then amended herself. "Actually, maybe I'll just plan to meet you there."

"Really?" Andromeda perked up. "That would be lovely!"

"Sure," Tonks said, cutting into her steak. "I'll put in for time off on Monday. I don't know how long I can manage, but I'll catch a portkey if it comes down to it."

Her mother couldn't stop smiling and it only grew as she opened the bracelet, little charms with photographs of the three of them sparkling from the chain. Ted helped her put it on as she leaned over to kiss Tonks on the cheek. They had some cake and another round of drinks before heading back to the house.

Tonks went up to her old room, half of which had become a crafting area for Andromeda. She changed and tucked deep into her bed, watching the cat clock she had gotten for her fifth birthday staring back at her, eyes moving back and forth in time with the second hand. The door creaked open and she continued to watch.

"Dora," Andromeda said, sinking onto the bed beside her. Her gentle hand reached out, squeezing Tonks's arm. Tonks turned onto her back, looking up to the face she still looked like tonight. Her mother rarely called her Dora, and it was usually in an attempt to butter her up for something. "I wanted to talk to you."

"What?" Tonks asked. She probably had decided she was on enough of a roll to request a complete overhaul of Tonks's flat on the whole. Tonks got ready to hear an entire décor pitch.

"I wanted to see what was wrong," Andromeda said.

Tonks propped herself up on her elbows. "I told you, nothing."

Andromeda tilted her head. "You volunteered to meet us for Christmas, sweetheart," she said. "And suggested a shopping trip with me."

"Maybe I just thought it would be nice," Tonks said. Andromeda raised her eyebrows and Tonks let out a long breath, knowing that was never going to pass muster. "Just… something a little confusing. Nothing I can't work through."

"What?"

Tonks weighed the potential reactions in her mind. "My partner at work is… showing interest," she strode towards it. "Last night he… he kissed me."

Andromeda was clearly tempering her reaction. She licked her lips and nodded. She continued to wait, stroking her fingers along Tonks's arm the way Tonks had always loved, the tickle of sweet fingernails across the top of her skin. It was the feeling of safety, were there ever a definitive way to describe the concept.

"I mean, we've been getting along better lately… but he's not at all the type that would go for someone like me."

"What does that mean?" Andromeda asked.

"Someone… not proper," Tonks said. "Not… sweet and doting."

"Maybe you've gotten the wrong measure of him, sweetheart," Andromeda said.

"It's not just that," Tonks said. She didn't want to spill details. She hadn't considered it much last night, but if Remus had really been a friend of Sirius's back at school, her mother may know more about him than was entirely comfortable. "He was being terribly ill-mannered to someone else from work. Someone not shown much kindness. I was laying into him about something awful he said when he…"

Andromeda nodded. "You know, when your dad met me at school I still had some of the same opinions I had been raised with," she said.

"That's different, though."

"Perhaps. But perhaps not," Andromeda said. She reached up, pushing the dark hair from around her face. "I was not terribly kind to your dad. And if he had decided that meant I wasn't worth his time, where would be now?"

Tonks hadn't thought about this. The way her parents were, she couldn't imagine a time they hadn't been on at least good terms. She wondered what sort of things her mum had said, but then she didn't want to know. Tonks might not always get on with her mum, but she liked this version of Andromeda. The one that was sweet and open-minded. The one that didn't resemble the most judgmental purebloods, like some she had known at school.

"Just don't rule it out, seeing as you're interested."

"Who said I was interested?" Tonks asked, scoffing.

"You wouldn't be so out of sorts if you weren't," Andromeda said. She leaned over and kissed Tonks's forehead as Tonks laid back on her pillows. Andromeda stood and walked towards the door. She turned off the light.

"Mum?"

Andromeda stopped, her silhouette in the doorway as she hummed in response.

"Thanks, Mum."

"Love you, Dora," she said quietly, then closed the door behind her.

By morning, Tonks wasn't quite sure what to do, but was at least feeling more sorted on the issue. She tried to back out of the shopping trip for linens, but her mum took the suggestion the day before as a bond of gold and they went to the store and had another full day together, which ended in a million reasons why Tonks should stick with the normal colors of hair and keep up the look from the night before.

Tonks got into work early Monday morning, shuffling through a few papers in her hands as she passed Remus's desk. He was one of the only ones here.

"Wotcher, there," she said.

Remus started, then turned, smiling. "Hi, Tonks."

She moved into his small space—one about half the size of most of their desk spaces— and leaned against a clear spot. "How was the rest of your weekend?"

"A little… tense," Remus said with a swallow. "But alright. Yours?"

"My mum dragged me kicking and screaming into adulthood," Tonks said with a grin.

Remus returned it with a half-smile of his own. "Yeah?"

"She's been angling to do it for years, so I suppose it wasn't much a surprise or anything," Tonks replied. Remus's grin only grew. He almost looked younger behind a genuine smile. "I'm sorry about the other night, by the way."

"No, please don't apologize," Remus said. He turned back towards his desk, shuffling a stack of books around. "It's been a long time since I had a Halloween that wasn't wretched, really."

"Why's that?" Tonks asked.

Remus turned towards her. His eyes crinkled as he thought. "Thirteen years ago was the night that marked losing all my friends. All the people in the world who knew what I was and liked me despite it."

Tonks tilted her head. "You mean—"

"James and Lily Potter," Remus said with a nod. He met her eyes, then turned awkwardly away. "They died and then Sirius, er…" he paused for a long time here "… everything that happened with Sirius. Orion wasn't wrong. We were all thick as thieves in school, you know. They were there for me when my dad died. When… well, they were all I had."

"So you know their son, then," Tonks said, more connections coming together. "Harry… he was named for the tourney at Hogwarts."

"Yeah," Remus said, then swallowed. He still wouldn't look at her. "I didn't get to know him after his parents died. Not until last year when I was teaching. I was sending owls to some old colleagues this weekend getting details. Checking in on him, so to speak."

"Now I feel even worse," Tonks said. "I ruined your whole weekend."

"No, stop it," Remus said. At this he finally looked at her. "It was a real treat getting to be around others for an hour. Get my mind off it. I mean it, you didn't do anything wrong."

Tonks and him both stayed still, not saying anything as they looked at one another. For all the stereotypes for what a werewolf was, Tonks couldn't think of anyone as calm as the man who sat in front of her. She opened her mouth to ask another question when another head popped into the cubicle. Hancock looked at her, blushed, then turned to Remus.

"Hey, Lupin, can I have a word?" he asked.

Tonks averted her own eyes as Remus turned towards her. "Did you need anything else?" Remus asked her.

"No, that's alright," she said. "Just wanted to touch base. Want to catch some lunch today?"

"Sure," Remus said.

Tonks squeezed passed Hancock, ignoring him though she was sure she felt Hancock's eyes on her as she left.

She made it to a fresh stack of owls, the top of which was a notice from Shacklebolt that he would be out of office for the morning, but wanted to see her and Hancock for an update around two. Tonks made sure to set that one where Hancock would see it, then continued through more, some related to Sirius, but others regarding some weekend attacks or supposed attacks. Probably a fair few people getting drunk over the holiday and seeing things in the process.

"Hey, Tonks," Hancock said as he made it to their space.

Tonks looked up at him, then back to what she was doing. As much as her mother had made her feel better, she still hadn't figured out exactly what she wanted to say to him. She concentrated on keeping the blush threatening to color her face from taking over.

"Would you at least talk to me?"

"I don't really have anything to say," Tonks said. It was easier to be terse than embarrassed at the moment.

Hancock sat in his chair, rolled close to her and turned her own towards him. "We can't just ignore what happened," he said quietly. His eyes were earnest and he couldn't control the color in his own face. "Look, if you're not interested, just say so. Then it can be out there and I don't have to keep thinking about you."

"Did you apologize to Remus?" Tonks asked.

"Shit, Tonks, yes," Hancock said. He ran a hand through his hair. "Kingsley already laid into me and that's what I interrupted the two of you for, alright?"

"You weren't just shooting accusations of him _fancying me_?" she snapped, pushing with her feet to turn out of his reach.

"I'm sorry," Hancock whispered. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let myself get worked up over nothing. I'm sorry about what I said to Remus. And I'm sorry for kissing you."

Tonks turned her head towards him. "You're sorry you kissed me?"

"Yes," he said. "I mean, no… I'd been wanting to do that for a long time."

And there it was again. Her heart beating faster than it should.

"Tonks, I shouldn't have done it like that, but…"

Whatever he had wanted to say seemed lost as he swallowed and messed with his hair again, trying to find his train of thought. Tonks was certain she had never seen him like that. He fidgeted and stammered.

"Let me take you to dinner," he stumbled out quickly at the end of a series of false starts. "Just… let me make it up to you? And if you don't want that, then okay… fine… we can go back to how things were."

Tonks licked her lips, remembering the feel of his body pressing into hers. "Okay," Tonks said. Hancock perked up. "Alright, just… one dinner."

His face relaxed into a small smile. "Tonight?"

"Sure," Tonks said. "But I'm not making any promises."

"Understood," Hancock said happily.

"We have a lot to get to," Tonks said. Hancock moved in, putting an arm along the back of her chair as they got back to work.

* * *

Tonks looked at herself in the mirror again, wearing a dress that was Mum-approved. Her shoes probably wouldn't be, but high heels were something even Andromeda would probably advise against considering Tonks's track record. Hancock knocked at her door five minutes past the hour they decided to meet. He was in more or less his normal clothes.

"You look great," he said tentatively. Tonks felt like they were both eleven, unsure how to talk to one another and even uncertain about what they were doing as he reached for her hand and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"You, too," she replied. He took her coat from her hands, helping her shrug it on before taking her hand and walking with her down the sidewalk. Tonks followed his lead.

"So, er, how was the rest of your weekend?" Hancock asked. They had all but avoided each other at work that day after deciding a time to meet.

"It was nice," Tonks said. Considering how much of it had been preoccupied thinking about him, she figured an overview was best. "It was my mum's birthday, so I was home with my parents."

"It's just you, isn't it?" Hancock said.

"Yeah," Tonks said. "They wanted more, but never could have another. What about you?"

"I have two brothers," Hancock said. "One older, one younger."

"And your parents?"

"They live in Oxford area," he said.

They eased through these kinds of questions all the way to the restaurant, then sat in silence until the food came.

"I'm sorry, I'm usually not this…"

"Awkward?" Tonks asked.

Hancock gave a nervous smile, pushing around the vegetables on his plate. "Yeah, that."

"I guess I'm not helping."

"I've just… daydreamed about this for so long, you know?" Hancock said.

"No, I didn't," Tonks said. Hancock's eyes met hers and her heart skipped a beat.

"Ever since our second class in the academy," Hancock said. His grin was becoming more easy, more natural. "You told Fegan you thought the protocol to call in another department to confirm poisons was a piss poor waste of time…"

Tonks laughed. "You remember that?"

"I remember everything when it comes to you," Hancock said.

Tonks felt herself stiffen at the assertion. "I feel like someone's about to jump in and say I'm on camera and this is all some prank."

Hancock reached out, grabbing her hand on top of the table. "Why?"

"Because this isn't the sort of thing that happens to me."

Hancock adjusted in his seat, leaning forward as he tightened his grip on Tonks's hand.

"You're amazing," Hancock said. "You're strong and beautiful—" Tonks scoffed. "—no, really, you are. And clever. You're so clever and funny. I… I haven't stopped thinking about you for months. Maybe longer."

Tonks tried to find something teasing in his eye, but it wasn't there. He held her eyes and moved his thumb along her skin. She swallowed, dumbfounded and unsure of herself. She couldn't help but remember the last thing that seemed too good to be true along these lines.

"Anyway, I'm glad I didn't flub up everything the other night," Hancock said. "You were right. I was out of line. When you walked in with Remus, I just thought maybe I had waited too long. Missed my chance."

"I just invited Remus because he was at the office on his own and—"

"I know," Hancock said. "The part that has liked you for so long just took over, you know?"

He was leaning across the table and Tonks hadn't even realized she had been reciprocating until their noses nearly touched. Hancock tilted his head. He moved slowly this time, slow and careful as he gave Tonks a chance to pull back. But she didn't. She closed her eyes as his lips brushed against her, kissing her gently and methodically this time. He pulled back, the pressure of his hand and the soft pressure of his lips having just left acute to Tonks. She kept her eyes closed, taking in every sensation.

"I'll try not to act so crazy from here on out," Hancock whispered.

Tonks opened her eyes and bit her bottom lip, running her tongue along the inside as she squeezed Hancock's hand back. He turned back to eating.

"So crazy about the Triwizard Tournament, huh?" he asked.

The rest of the night became more relaxed, more natural. Only he wouldn't let go of her hand. They wandered the street as the sky darkened and he put an arm around her as she wrapped her own around with the continually chilling evening, despite her coat. They finally made it back to her flat and Hancock stood facing Tonks as she leaned against a railing on the porch. He had one hand on either side of her waist. She had never felt more desirable with his body surrounding hers. She wrapped her hands up and around his neck, biting her bottom lip and breathing in Hancock's scent. She had never noticed the smell of cologne before and she wondered if he only wore it on dates or if she had simply missed this part of him in all the time they had known one another.

"Thank you for giving me another chance," Hancock said quietly.

One hand snaked around her waist and Tonks swallowed. She hadn't imagined being this nervous around him after the initial discussion about the other day. Especially where he had kissed her over dinner, she didn't know why pixies seemed to be fluttering around her insides as he leaned in again, but she took it in stride, feeling it this time, feeling him. Tonks wrapped herself more tightly around Hancock, losing herself in his touch.

He held on as he pulled away, both of them catching their breath as he moved up one hand, pushing her hair back and out of the way. He smiled, his forehead pressed against hers.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked, as though there were any chance they wouldn't.

"Of course."

And even though it sounded like a goodbye, they stood there, wrapped up in one another and Tonks thought they might stay like this forever. And as far as she was concerned, that was just fine.

* * *

"Don't go in there," Hancock hissed.

"We have to," Tonks said. She used a mirror pocket to see around the corner. No one there.

"Back up's on the way."

"No time," Tonks said.

Pulling her wand to chest level, she took the corner, hearing Hancock growl low in irritation behind her. The room was dark. Darker than it should have been in the middle of the day. The tip of her wand gave little indication of what was in front of them and she moved slowly, Hancock right behind her. He shook his wand and a little more light spread out. Tonks scanned the space even more slowly. There was a door to their right and possibly a window straight ahead, though she had only noticed the light reflecting against something, not any indication as to what that something was in any clear fashion. Hancock stood shoulder-to-shoulder with her. The darkness was beginning to thin out when a flash of light came from her back left.

Tonks turned and the light bounced back to the caster, just missing Hancock as he also turned toward the source. The man had to at least be seven feet tall. The curse made him stumble, but little more.

"Oh, shit," Tonks said.

They had been chasing this nameless wizard for several weeks, after a string of attacks in a village up north.

"Get back," Hancock said as he stepped half in front of Tonks.

The man was recovering. He stood at full stature as Tonks's eyes followed up. She had only known one person larger than this. But Hagrid didn't go around sending wizards and witches to St. Mungo's. This man growled, his long, unkempt hair stringy around his face. Even though the tendrils of dark still obscured his details, Tonks thought she could see teeth, half broken.

Hancock sent a stunning spell, but it just bounced off of him. He began to charge. Both of them sent jinxes that didn't seem to have an effect. Tonks dashed to the right, aiming low and sending ropes flying out and around his ankles. Hancock seemed to catch on, sending more restraints that circled his arms. The man struggled against them, but as he was gaining ground on getting rid of some, more came from both Tonks and Hancock. Over and over, in an onslaught until he tripped, crashing to the floor with an earth shaking boom.

Tonks kept her wand trained on him as Hancock addressed the darkness, clearing up the last of whatever charmed smoke had obscured their vision, the lights around the room showing jars of unpleasant creatures curled up in a sickening green liquid. There were half developed humans there as well, looks of terror on their faces.

Hancock moved to the struggling man, bending down with a knee on his back and holding his bound hands, yanking his wand from him. There were other voices coming from the outer rooms.

"In here!" Hancock said, then looked over at Tonks. "You alright?"

"'course, I am," Tonks said. Since their first date and subsequent habit of spending their time together, Hancock had become steadily more over protective. She wanted to snap at him over it, but it was hard to find a good time. When they weren't at work, she was enjoying having someone to be with so much that she didn't want to bring it up then. And in the office, she didn't want to give the idea that them being a team wasn't a good idea.

People were shuffling across the long corridor—one that had been longer than it appeared—and the two of them waited. In the quiet a new sound began to stir. A crying child. Tonks turned abruptly from the direction she heard the noise. The door that lead off somewhere else. Tonks turned towards Hancock, who was looking at the door as well. He had heard it.

"Who's in there?" Tonks demanded. The man just laughed, low and with a wicked grin.

Tonks turned, running towards the door. She grasped the handle, turning it and pulling the door.

"No, Tonks, don't—"

But whatever he was going to say was drowned out by a sharp, ear splitting whistle and something that kicked Tonks right in the chest, pushing her back like a giant hand throwing her into the wall on the other side of the room. A burning spread through her body as her head spun, her eyes seeing only blurs of light.

Then she was on the floor, her head pounding. She tried to move, a ringing mixed with the cries of the baby somewhere in the distance.

"Tonks," Hancock said. She felt a hand on her elbow. The shape of him above her. "Don't move, Just stay still."

Other shadows came in and out of her vision. She tried to blink out whatever was making this difficult. There was a hand on her chest as she struggled to take in a decent breath. Everything hurt.

"Tonks… Tonks…" Hancock's voice was growing distant.

But the last thing she heard was that baby crying. And she couldn't figure out exactly where it was.

* * *

Tonks knew that hand on her cheek. It was the hand that had always been there to care for scraped knees and large bruises. Now it was moving across the ridge of her cheekbone, the voice close in her ear, drowning out the echoes of that baby's cries.

"Nymphadora," Andromeda whispered sweetly. "I'm here, sweetheart."

Tonks squeezed her eyes tighter before struggling to open them against the bright light of a room she hadn't been in before. "Bloody hell," she said, her mouth dry, her body aching.

"No need for that sort of language," Andromeda said, but with less sharpness than she would have any other time.

Tonks tried to sit up, but Andromeda tsked, telling her not to struggle.

"What happened?" Tonks asked.

"I don't know," Andromeda said. Even as Tonks's eyes were still adjusting, she could see that her mother's face was tear stained. "They wouldn't tell me yet."

"How long—?" Tonks asked, swallowing, unable to finish.

"Just a few hours," Andromeda said.

"She's awake?" another voice bounced from across the room. Tonks turned her head. It took her eyes too long to focus on Hancock, his hands on either side of the doorframe, his brow knit.

"Just barely," Andromeda replied.

Tonks leaned back again, closing her eyes. It was less dizzying to just listen. A moment later, there was another hand, this one holding hers, but it wasn't the soft, motherly touch from before. Tonks squeezed Hancock's hand and he lifted it to his lips. Somewhere through the fog, Tonks remembered she hadn't introduced Hancock to her parents yet. She had been by once since they began dating, telling her mother very little of the details, though she did mention him.

"Mum, this is 'rion," Tonks said.

"I figured," Andromeda said. She sounded amused.

"Sorry, I should have–"

"It's alright," Andromeda said.

A healer interrupted everything, adjusting Tonk's bed so she was sitting up more naturally. She gave Tonks a potion, helping her drink it slowly. It was warm and bolstering. The fog was clearing.

"Should she be sleeping more?" Andromeda asked.

"Better if we can get some energy flowing," the healer said. "How are you feeling?"

Tonks focused on the middle aged woman's face and tried to smile, giving a thumb's up. The healer smiled back.

"We'll get some chocolate and soup with a bit of gurgle's grass in it," she said. "You just let us know if you need anything else."

After she left, closing the door, Hancock stayed at the foot of the bed, watching her.

"So you going to tell me what happened?" Tonks asked.

"He had some sort of compacted curse in that closet," Hancock said. "It was what he was heading for when we came in. Trying to unleash it on both of us and get away."

"Did you find the baby?"

"What baby?" Hancock asked.

Tonks blinked at him. "The crying baby. The one I heard…"

"There wasn't a baby," Hancock said.

Tonks tried to push herself up on her fists. Her hands ached and she grimaced as Andromeda tried to push her back. "Someone needs to go find where the baby was."

"Tonks, you were hearing things," Hancock said carefully. "It was a trap to get you to open the door."

Tonks took this in, still only half satisfied that there wasn't a helpless child left there.

"Anyway, there was some curse back there. Did a good number on you. Broke half the bones in your body, though they got those sorted alright. You should be out by morning."

"I thought you were leaving for Ireland today?" Tonks asked Andromeda.

"I was about to," she said. "Then I got a message that you landed yourself here."

"I'll be fine, you should go," Tonks said. She rubbed her hands. They hurt more than they should have from pushing herself up against a mattress.

"Not likely," Andromeda said. She sat, settling herself in. "How about I go get you some things for overnight?"

Tonks groaned, but gave her a short list and she kissed Tonks's temple before heading out, instructing her not to strain herself. As soon as she left, Hancock was beside Tonks again, this time his face close to hers, a hand wrapped around her neck.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Okay, stop that alright?" Tonks said. "It's all part of the job."

Hancock gave a half-hearted nod. He leaned in, kissing her more carefully than he had in the last few weeks. Tonks moved one aching hand around his neck as well, encouraging him to kiss her decently. His lips moved down her jaw line, meticulously marking her skin.

"You scared me," he said before kissing her one last time.

"Really, stop," Tonks said. "I'm fine. Granted, that's not exactly how I imagined introducing you to my mum."

"Not how I imagined meeting her," Hancock said. His grin was growing now, cupping her face in his hands. "Should I expect to see your dad too?"

"Probably not," Tonks said. "Mum will send him an owl with an update, but I'll send one telling him not to worry about it, if you'll get me some paper and a quill. He's doing work in Ireland right now and there's no reason for him to interrupt that."

"Yeah, I'll get that for you."

Tonks hung her arms around Hancock's neck. "How do you know the baby was a ploy for sure?"

"Because that's not what I heard," Hancock said. "Shacklebolt thinks the charm would alter based on what the person would most respond to."

"What did you hear, then?" Tonks asked.

"You," Hancock replied. Tonks looked at him, blinking. "I heard you. But since you were right there I knew it couldn't really be you."

"Really?"

"Really," Hancock said. He dropped a hand to her thigh, running his fingers up and down the side. He tucked some of her hair back and kissed along her neck. He brought his face back up in front of hers, his brown eyes certain. "I love you, Tonks."

Tonks felt something hitch up inside her. She tilted her head as Hancock's eyes shifted between hers. She lunged forward, kissing him deeply, pulling Hancock into her as he struggled to find purchase on the bed around her body, being overly cautious. Tonks pulled back, pressing her lips against one another.

"I love you, too," she said. Hancock smiled and relaxed. "Now, how about you bring the case file here and we can finish up the paperwork."

Hancock's smile waned a little. "But—"

"Come on, I can handle paperwork. Besides, the healer said I should try and get some energy, right?"

"Right," Hancock said with a sigh. He leaned in and kissed Tonks before standing and moving towards the door.

"Just do me a favor," Tonks said as an afterthought. Hancock stopped in the doorway, waiting for her request. "Make sure my mum doesn't know we're doing work."

Hancock smiled and shook his head at Tonks, then turned and walked down the hall.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sometimes events/conversations in writing take up more time and space than anticipated. As a result, the Remus/Tonks stuff I was going to put in this chapter will be in the next chapter. Promise. Hope you enjoy what's here!


	5. Jailbreak

**A/N:** Anyone else rapidly read _Cursed Child_ and love it? I did a little inventory of things I got right and was off on with some of my fanfiction (I generally stick to canon, so it's interesting to see what still fits). Here's a little something to read when you get through that! Also I would love some reviews here! This is a less popular area of fanfic, I think, but if you're reading and have thoughts, I would love to hear them. Take a minute! For me! :)

 _ **Jailbreak**_

First thing Saturday morning Tonks was completely ready to leave Mungo's. Her mother refused to go to Ireland until Tonks was settled back at home and Hancock had stayed the night as well, sleeping in a chair with his feet propped up on the bed. They were just waiting for the healer when Andromeda grabbed Tonks's hands.

"Where did these bruises come from?" she asked.

Tonks had noticed it too. Her palms were the worst, but her hands were almost all spattered various shades of purple.

"Dunno," Tonks said with a shrug. "Probably just from the fall."

"No, they would have healed this," Andromeda said.

"Mum, please—"

Tonks didn't even get to ask her not to make a big deal before she had strode from the room, fetching an assistant as Hancock checked out her hands as well. Tonks continued to insist she was fine and everyone else continued to fuss and worry over her. It was half an hour before the healer came in, examining her hands.

"Looks like we have some breaks in there," the healer said, brows furrowed.

"I thought those were all taken care of," Andromeda said, standing with one hand across her middle the other up so she was worrying her bottom lip with one finger.

"Perhaps these were more minor," the healer said. She did a charm and pressure Tonks hadn't even realized was present disappeared. The healer pulled out a salve and rid the bruises a moment later. "Sorry about that."

Tonks was released, but hadn't made it to the end of the hall before sharp, unbearable pain shot up and down her legs. She gripped to both Hancock and her mother, trying to bite back her reaction, wanting to go home, but even if she had managed to temper herself, her mother wouldn't have missed the way her steps became unsteady and her weight shifted. They guided Tonks to a chair and by the time the healer came down the hallway, her shins were blooming with color from the stress put on them.

Tonks protested again as they got a team to take her back into a room. As it turned out, the curse that had hit her wasn't a singular issue. It had caused her bones to become brittle to the point that any weight placed on them caused little fractures, like glass with hundreds of stress points just waiting to be hit.

"I can still go home, though, right?" Tonks asked. Another day in this place and she was certain she would go mad.

"I'm afraid not," the healer said. "We can't give you skelegrow for that. We're going to have to find a counter. And I want to monitor your progress until we're certain you're cleared."

Andromeda didn't even correct Tonks when she cursed.

One day turned into two and although Tonks had hoped Shacklebolt would insist she was well enough to return, he failed her as well.

"You are to stay until you're fully recovered," Shacklebolt said. "That's an order."

Andromeda was now Shacklebolt's number one fan. By Monday night they had found a counter that allowed for slow improvement. They were giving her extra calcium with every meal, but it was the potion that rebuilt the bones. Every few hours some healer in training would come in to take care of any stress fractures, particularly in her wrists from pushing herself up in the bed constantly.

"You need to stop doing that," Andromeda lectured over and over.

"What? It gives them lots of practice," Tonks joked.

At least Hancock was bringing by case files after work. She had her own room, so they were able to talk openly, only Tonks forgot to warn him about the fact that she hadn't mentioned their main case.

"You're looking for Sirius Black?" Andromeda asked. Her face went deadpan.

"Yeah," Hancock said. "Just the leg work, really. It's unlikely either of us will actually be there when he's caught. Or leading the charge."

Only he didn't seem to notice the look Andromeda gave Tonks, thinking only that Andromeda was worried about Tonks's involvement with a dangerous criminal.

By Wednesday, Tonks began to demand that she be released.

"I have plans tomorrow," she told the healer when the woman said _we'll see_.

"What plans are more important than you getting better," Andromeda interjected and Tonks remembered why she liked her distance from her parents.

"A friend was going to be around," Tonks said. "We've been planning to meet up for drinks for a month, now."

"So you can do it another time."

"No, I can't," she huffed. "He lives out of country and he leaves Friday."

"It's possible," the healer said, carefully. "But I don't want to give a definitive answer on that. We need to see you go without any fractures for a full twenty-four hours before you're released.

"But I only had three today," Tonks said. "And I've learned the charm, I've heard it so many times."

"I'm sorry, Miss Tonks," the healer said sympathetically. Andromeda gave a satisfied nod of agreement. Tonks sat back with a huff, not mentioning the pain in her shoulder from falling hard against the edge of the bed. They'd find it on the next round anyway.

Tonks had hoped Hancock would agree to help her sneak out for a few hours the next day, but when she asked he refused, saying he would be happy to send an owl if she needed him to. She sat back, folding her arms, but Hancock wouldn't budge. He talked the entire time that night, updating her on some of his findings before he sat on the edge of the bed, setting the folder aside.

"I'm sorry, alright?" Hancock said. He wrapped a hand around her waist. "I hate this, too. I'll make it up to you as soon as they clear you."

Tonks looked at him and took a breath, softening. "Alright," she said. He leaned over and kissed her temple. He left the hospital room and Tonks began to plot.

* * *

It always took Remus a few days to recover after transformation. After a long weekend—and a lot of debate about whether having Kreacher around was better or worse for his recovery—he was putting in long hours. He went to lunch with Hancock that Tuesday. Hancock wasn't half bad after getting over the initial distrust he had shown. Remus knew Tonks had something to do with the turn in attitude, but Remus was alright with that. He didn't much care how he got his friends these days.

"Mungo's figure things out?" Remus asked. He had heard Tonks was in the hospital and Hancock gave him a rundown of exactly what happened.

"They think so," Hancock said. "I guess I'll find out when I get there today."

"Well, send her my best," Remus said as he pulled out his wallet.

"I got it, mate," Hancock waved him off.

Remus wished he could afford to argue, but instead he gave a grateful nod and went back to his desk, looking at the latest reports of attacks. They were planned, methodical. If Remus didn't know any better, he would think Greyback was behind this, but he had confirmed the prior month that Greyback was in Azkaban still. Someone was copying his methods, though, and Remus had to assume that meant there was something of a following.

Around one on Thursday he got an unexpected note, floating along and down to his desk. At first he thought it must be for someone else. No one sent him messages directly, really. Anyone he would talk to was right in the office. At least, they usually were. He unfolded the paper, a quick scrawl across the page.

 _Lupin,_

 _I need your help with something this evening. I'm in Mungo's 441._

 _Tonks_

Remus thought to go talk to Hancock about what this might be concerning, but thought better of it. If she wrote to him rather than her boyfriend, there must be a reason. Instead, he finished up what he could and walked by Hancock at his desk.

"I thought I'd go visit Tonks," Remus said.

"Oh, good," Hancock said. "I just got a huge influx of tips on Black. I think we got him this time."

"Oh?" Remus replied, trying not to give anything away in his voice.

"Absolutely," Hancock said with the giddiness of a child with a new toy. "Empty beach huts along the shore of Spain. There's reported activity, but they're supposed to be closed from October to April. Got him this time!"

"Wow," Remus said, now having to push down his amusement. "Well, that's good news."

"Anyway, I was going to send Tonks a message that I'm going to be there late. Tell her I'll bring what I can a little later?"

"Of course," Remus said. "See you there."

"Alright," Hancock replied, turning back to a dozen papers in front of him that he began to shuffle through.

Remus let out the breath of relief once he was alone in the lift. The worst thing that could happen for Sirius at this point was Hancock getting his claws into accurate tips without Kingsley there to take those leads on himself, but Remus knew Sirius was nowhere near Spain. He had gotten the occasional owl from him with updates, though they were thin. The last update was before the full moon.

Remus picked up a small bouquet of flowers on the way to St. Mungo's and headed straight up, checking the room number again. Everything was rather calm as he headed down and tapped on the door peeking in. There was a dark haired woman asleep in the large arm chair beside the bed, curled up and looking generally more comfortable than someone sleeping in a hospital arm chair should. He stopped when he noticed Tonks was completely dressed in street clothes, looking at herself in a mirror.

"Hey, you wanted to see me?" Remus asked.

"You're here, perfect," Tonks said. She scooted to the edge of the bed, pulling out a messenger bag, digging inside like she was checking the contents. "I need to get out of here."

"What?"

"I need to get out of here," Tonks said. "I'm supposed to meet a friend in The Three Broomsticks for some drinks and none of these other worrying Wilmas will let me out."

"Wait, so you wanted me here to check you out of the hospital?" Remus asked.

"Don't be silly, of course not," Tonks said. She pulled out some red lipstick and layered it on. It didn't seem to match the image of Tonks he had become accustomed to. "You're helping me sneak out."

"I can't do that," Remus said. He stepped into the room, laying the flowers on the side table. "Aren't you still recovering?"

Tonks scoffed. "I took my potion and there's only been one problem all day. I'm practically cleared. Staying here isn't doing anything but driving me to the looney bin." She looked at him straight on. "Look, I just want a few hours then I'll be back. It was a right pain in the ass to spike my mum's tea. I just need someone with me on the ride there in case I break any bones. Sometimes it's not so easy fixing them myself."

"How do you know I can fix a broken bone?" Remus asked. Tonks raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, fine, I can, but that was a pretty big assumption."

"No, you told us that story about how you fixed a friend's broken hand at school once so they wouldn't get in trouble for being out of bounds," Tonks said.

"Well, there's another problem in that I don't think you should be leaving," Remus said. "If the healers think you need to be here, I don't see how it would be right for me to help you get out."

"I'm doing it either way," Tonks said. "I just thought I could be a bit smart about it, but if you'd rather not, then I guess I didn't get the right measure of you."

"Measure of me?" Remus said with a laugh. "What does that mean?"

Tonks hopped off the hospital bed. "I haven't told anyone at work this, but Sirius and my mum are cousins. I remember him coming 'round when I was a kid. He told all sorts of stories about the trouble him and his friends would get into at school. You and him."

"That was mostly him and James, Tonks."

"Somehow I don't think so," she said, narrowing her eyes. "I think you were a bit of a trouble starter yourself and I think you like being entangled in something fun."

"Do you?"

Tonks gave him a quirky sort of grin, raising an eyebrow.

"Look, I'd love to help, but Kingsley has put his neck out for me quite a bit," Remus said. "I'm already on precarious terms, working for the Ministry."

"I'll make sure they blame me," Tonks said. "I'll confund you, if needs be. You won't take the blame."

"Well, confunding me," Remus said. "I guess that's convincing."

"Come on, are you going to help me or not?"

Remus put his hands on his hips, chewing the inside of his cheek as he thought. She said she was going whether he helped her or not. And he was pretty sure he wasn't going to keep her here without some sort of force, which he wouldn't want to do in the best of conditions, but if her bones were really that fragile at the moment…

"Who are you meeting with?"

"Charlie Weasley," Tonks said.

"And you're just getting drinks? I'm not going to have to explain how I took you to go wrestle red caps or something?"

"Just drinks," Tonks said, giving him a humoring grin.

Remus was actually considering it. Sirius was around there. He wouldn't exactly have a chance to send an owl and give him warning. He wondered what the chances of running into him were. He could send a patronus message, but he would have to make sure it stayed cryptic in case it didn't find its mark.

"Hancock was going to come after sorting through—"

"The false leads I sent him," Tonks interrupted. "I know."

"You are unbelievable," Remus said with a wag of his head. He was reminded of the Weasley twins and some of the antics he had heard regarding them. It didn't surprise him in the least she would be visiting one of their family.

"So is that a yes?"

"I guess," Remus replied. "Any plans on how you were going to get up that way?"

"Knight bus," Tonks said. "I'm paying."

He was about to ask how she planned on getting off the floor without a healer stopping her when she screwed up her face and her hair began to turn platinum blonde with short curls. Her heart shaped face rounded out as well and she looked like a celebrity of sorts, even though her clothes were entirely her. They wouldn't know that, though. She lead the way.

If Tonks's makeover weren't enough to convince them she were fine to be leaving, the way she walked did the trick. Remus was amazed anyone could own a space so flawlessly. James and Sirius used to do that in their own way, but it was to draw attention to themselves. It was to get Lily to notice or to bring the crowds around to laugh at whatever prank they had going. Instead, Tonks was easy to ignore. She was part of the scene and didn't attract crowds, but it didn't matter. She was above what anyone thought. Few people could balance both. She held the lift door open for him and they headed down to the first floor.

"How have things at the Ministry been, by the way?" Tonks asked.

"Same as usual," Remus replied.

"Merlin, that sounds awful," Tonks said.

"Well, there can't be raids every day, can there?"

"I guess it _would_ get a little monotonous," she replied with a smirk.

They got onto the bus and Tonks even paid extra for them to have some hot chocolate as they took a seat in the back. Tonks lowered herself carefully. They chatted on the way there, landing just down the street from The Three Broomsticks.

"You want to join us?" Tonks asked.

"I wouldn't want to impose," Remus replied.

"You wouldn't be imposing at all," Tonks said. She reached out for his elbow. "Come on."

"No, really, I have some people I can meet up with," Remus said. She gave him that doubtful look again. "Really, alright? Unless you needed me to come with?"

"Nah, I'm alright," Tonks said. "I'll meet you back here around eight?"

"Okay, I'll be here."

Tonks rocked on the balls of her feet, but then stopped whatever she was going to say, digging her hands into the coat pockets and turned towards the bar. Remus watched her walk away, not changing how she looked. She looked back once at him, but otherwise strode as confidently towards The Three Broomsticks as she had through the hall at Mungo's.

Once she was out of sight, Remus moved to one of the more deserted areas of Hogsmeade, where a once thriving neighborhood had become rundown in favor of the renovated or historic blocks of the town. He sent his patronus out. It would find Sirius if he was nearby. And assuming someone didn't entrap it. It was possible, Remus understood, though he didn't know who would be looking to stop a patronus to check for messages. Even so, he kept it coded. Sirius would understand. He thought.

Remus waited, checking his watch every few minutes. It took twenty-seven before a large black dog pranced down the way, then walked passed Remus, giving him a single look, then headed towards the hills. Much more discreet than he had been before. Remus climbed rocks and the dirt until they were at the mouth of a cave. Remus went in first, lighting the space with his wand as Sirius transformed back into himself, fixing his hair as he found a seat on a large rock.

"So this is where you've been staying?" Remus asked, looking around.

"I've been wandering a bit," Sirius replied. "Dumbledore suggested this place while I'm around the school. Wanted to be close so I could hear how Harry had done."

"And?" Remus asked. He had thought a lot about it in the afternoon, but convinced himself if anything terrible happened, it would have spread like wildfire through the Ministry. He thought he would have to wait for the morning paper for any more information.

"He did brilliantly," Sirius said, a strong undertone of pride. "At least, that's the word. I haven't gotten any details yet. Hopefully I'll hear from him soon. So what about you? What are you doing here?"

"Someone wanted some company getting to Hogsmeade," Remus said, finding a patch with less dirt than the surrounding ground and sitting against the cave wall.

"A bird?" Sirius asked.

"Family of yours actually," Remus said. "Tonks?"

Sirius furrowed his brow. "Andromeda?"

"Er, not sure. She doesn't let people call her by her first name," Remus said. "She said her mum was your cousin."

"Blimey, Nymphadora?" Sirius said. "What're you doing with a teenager, Lupin?"

"First, she isn't a teenager," Remus said with exasperation. "And second we just work together. She's dating someone else. She was just busting out of Mungo's."

"I remember her," Sirius said. "Funny little kid, really. Merlin, do you think—"

"No, I don't think," Remus said, knowing exactly where he was going. "She's an auror now, Sirius, and she works under Shacklebolt."

"So?"

"So, she's assigned to finding you."

Sirius thought about this a moment. "But Shacklebolt knows I'm not danger, right? I'm sure we can convince her—"

"And if we can't?" Remus asked. "That puts you back in Azkaban, me out of a job—and only that if I'm lucky—and Dumbledore in a poor position if Shacklebolt's involvement gets exposed in the process. Right?"

"Right," Sirius grumbled, kicking the pebbles at his feet.

Remus didn't blame him. It was the first connection to any potentially receptive family he had, and Remus couldn't imagine he wasn't aching for some kind of connection. Remus knew the feeling well.

"How's Kreacher doing?"

"Horribly," Remus said.

"Did he get you the potion?"

"Yes," Remus said. He swallowed. "I don't need you spending money—"

"I'm not arguing with you about it, Lupin. Save your money. God knows I have too much and no plans of a decent shop in the near future."

"Alright," Remus said. "For now."

"Just do me a favor," Sirius said. "One of these months, get into place so you just happen to rip apart that portrait of my mum. Yeah?"

Remus gave Sirius a humoring grin. Both of them knew that wasn't a risk Remus could take.

* * *

"Tonks!" Charlie said, a pint in one hand as he opened his arm to her.

"Wattletree!" Tonks said, holding his middle tight, then ordered herself a drink, taking a seat beside him at the bar.

They talked about the tournament and why he was here. Charlie gave a pretty good play-by-play, which was more than she would get elsewhere.

"So Potter is as impressive as his reputation, is he?" Tonks said.

"Yeah, he's not half bad," Charlie said. "My mum was real worried. I had to send her an owl right after."

"Your mum?"

"Didn't you know?" Charlie asked. "Harry and my brother are friends. He comes around during the summers."

"Blimey, Charlie, you didn't tell me that!" Tonks said, punching him in the arm, immediately wishing she hadn't. The tops of her fingers ached with that. Probably not any breaks, but she would have Remus check. For now, she downed a little more, ordering a second drink.

"Yeah, he was with us at the World Cup."

"Right there, and I had no bloody clue," Tonks said. "They should fire me."

"Yeah, you definitely should be fired from stalkers anonymous," Charlie said with a cheeky grin. She was tempted to punch him again, but her still-aching hand made her think better of it. "Tell me what all you've been up to, though."

They weaved in and out of catching up and remembering their Hogwarts days. Her move of sneaking out of the hospital finally surfaced and Charlie laughed heartily, making her exaggerate the escape, which had been mundane compared to almost everything else they had talked about.

"Hancock should be preoccupied long enough," Tonks said, swirling the drink in her mug.

"Hancock? Why Hancock?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, well," Tonks started, looking at the bar, fiddling with her ear. "Well, we've been… seeing one another—" Charlie was clapping and laughing at this news. "—and he was being ridiculously over protective and wouldn't help me get up here to visit with you, so I had to give him some extra work to muddle through to buy me a bit of time."

"Brilliant," Charlie said, wiping tears from laughing. "You never fail to entertain, Tonks."

"It's what I do best."

"I mean, you and Hancock, though? Really?"

Tonks took a deep breath. "I know, I don't really seem like his type."

"Actually I was thinking he didn't seem much like yours," Charlie said. He was sobering up. At least as sobered up he could get.

"What's wrong with Hancock?" Tonks asked.

"Nothing," Charlie said, shaking his head. "Nice enough bloke, from what I remember. But always concerned with how things looked. With how he came off, you know?"

"That's not so bad," Tonks said with a shrug, but she was making a mental note. If she remembered anything about Charlie it was that he had a great sense of people.

"You just always seemed to like people who were real," Charlie said. "The good, the bad, everything… real. It's part of what made you so awesome."

"Don't go making me blush, now," Tonks said, nudging him.

"Well, if you're happy, then congrats."

They chummed around for a little longer before Tonks realized it was getting close to when she was supposed to meet Remus. She grabbed a butterbeer to go and Charlie made a quick round of introducing her to the other dragon trainers that had come in for their own downtime. Tonks put back on her jacket and made it back to the meeting spot five after the hour. Remus was rubbing his hands together, looking around. He stopped and grinned as he saw her.

"Sorry, sorry," Tonks said, holding out her wand to summon the Knight Bus.

"It's fine," Remus said.

He let Tonks on first as she found a place in the middle. Once they settled in, she brought out her hand, letting Remus examine it.

"Hairline fracture," Remus said. "How did you manage that?"

"I'm talented," Tonks replied and he chuckled, healing it. She rubbed the knuckles. "How was your visit?"

"Good," Remus said. "Short, but good."

Tonks nodded. "Thanks again for tonight," she said. "I really needed that."

"I'm glad I could help."

Tonks looked at the outside world flying by for a moment, then turned back to Remus.

"You know, you're incredibly good," she said. He looked taken aback. "I've noticed it. No one seems to be able to get any kind of rise out of you."

"I wouldn't say that."

"No, it's true. When Hancock was being a jackass to you I wanted to… to hex him," Tonks said. "I was so angry and you just… let it slide off your back."

"Well, we're fine now," Remus said. He appeared uncomfortable in his chair, looking around, though the rest of the bus was empty.

"Why didn't you say something?" Tonks asked. Her mother would probably tell her to stop being nosy and be more polite, but she had to know. She had never been able to keep her temper in check, even when someone unintentionally went after her. Remus considered her as he scratched the side of his head before answering.

"After my first year at school, I was angry at just about everything," Remus said. "I had lived with… my condition for several years, but it was the first time I had to really hide what I was. I had a couple friends, but all I could think was that when they found out my secret, they would hate me. And I found myself getting more and more short with them. I don't think I realized it at the time, but I was heading them off. That way it wouldn't hurt as much when they dropped me, you know?

"My dad noticed and took me on a special trip, just the two of us. He told me something I'll never forget. He told me that the best revenge for people who would treat me as inferior to them was to never give them evidence to support their theory."

"When did he die?" Tonks asked. Remus was biting the inside of his cheek again. "I'm sorry, it's just… you said when the Potters died you lost anyone who cared that much and…"

"It's fine," Remus said, exhibiting the same patience and understanding as he did to the bullies and bigots at the Ministry. "There was a big accident when I was sixteen. He died during a full moon, so I didn't really get to say goodbye."

"And your mum?"

"Mum… my mum's a squib, actually," Remus said. "My aunt… well, when my dad died she pulled me aside. She was worried about how mum would function without him. He was her world, but it was more than that. She got by in the wizarding world because he made it possible. And then there was me."

"What about you?"

"Dad could keep an eye on things, if I started to transform earlier than expected, he had magic on his side. He could get me to safety without anyone getting hurt," Remus said.

"You didn't—"

"No," Remus said. Still, he swallowed hard. "My aunt made sure of that. We performed some memory charms. Mum didn't know about wizards and witches anymore. She thought she was a muggle from Cambridge, didn't think she had any family to speak of. Had a new inspiration to go to University and better herself. She was young enough that she married some bloke who had a few daughters and they even had one more of their own."

"Oh, Remus…"

"Don't," he said, waving off her sympathy. "It's fine. I check in on her every so often. She's happy. And safe. And that's all that matters."

Tonks swallowed. Her mum drove her up the wall sometimes, but she couldn't imagine a world where Andromeda didn't come barrelling through the hospital, making demands and caring for her when she wasn't well. She couldn't imagine not being able to go to her when things got hard or confusing.

"You are truly incredible, Remus," Tonks said. "I'm glad you got that job."

Remus smiled at her. "Me too," he said.

They bandied around theories about the werewolf activity Remus was noticing the rest of the way and Tonks told Remus what she had heard about Harry's performance in the tournament from Charlie. They were making blind attempts at what came after dragons when the bus stopped in front of St. Mungo's and it was time to get out.

"I'll go alone from here," Tonks said, looking up at the seemingly abandoned department store.

"I can make sure you get in there alright."

"No, really. If my mum woke up this will keep you clear," Tonks said. She turned towards him. "Thank you. Really, I don't know what I would have done without your help."

"Oh, I have a feeling you would have fought your way out if you needed to," he said with a glint in his eye.

"I'll see you soon," she said.

"Yeah."

Tonks thought there was something else to say, but wasn't sure what it was. She teetered, then awkwardly turned back to the hospital walking inside and to the lift. She was halfway down the corridor to her room when she heard not only her mother, but Hancock as well.

"Shit," Tonks said under her breath. She picked up her pace.

"Didn't she tell you where she was meeting this friend?" Andromeda asked, a tremble in her voice.

"No," Hancock said. "She said they were supposed to meet up for drinks."

Tonks took a steeling breath and walked into the room, her coat hanging over her arm.

"Nymphadora!" Andromeda cried out, striding over and enveloping her, then pulled her back and held her chin firmly in her cupped hand. Nothing made Tonks feel like she was five quite like that gesture. "What were you thinking?"

"Mum, I just needed to get out," Tonks said, pushing away Andromeda's hand. "Look, I'm totally fine. See?"

The healer stepped forward, irritatingly shooing the other two back as she forced Tonks to sit, examining her.

"Well, it doesn't look like you broke anything," the healer said.

"See?" Tonks said, looking at her mother. No way in hell was she going to mention what Remus had fixed. She was glad she had the foresight to have Remus leave before she came in. She would hate if Hancock became terse with him again on her count. "I suppose that means I can go home?"

"No," Andromeda said. "You're staying right here, young lady!"

Tonks bit back a retort as the healer looked nervously between the two. "You are close to being alright," the healer said. "Assuming nothing else happens, I will authorize a release early tomorrow afternoon."

Tonks settled back on her bed as the healer and her mother talked. She wasn't going to admit to this either, but the evening out had worn her out. Probably more because she had been confined for nearly a week than anything else. Once Andromeda was satisfied with having lectured Tonks enough, she turned back to the doting caretaker, fluttering to get her some juice and something to eat.

"Have you had anything to eat tonight?" Hancock finally asked Andromeda.

"I'll be fine," she tried to wave him off. "I'm tired of the cafeteria food."

"Why don't you go get something out of the hospital?" Hancock suggested. "I'll be here."

Andromeda seemed to struggle, then leaned over to kiss Tonks's head, grabbing her coat.

"Don't you go anywhere," she said as she moved towards the door.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Mum," Tonks said with a grin, which Andromeda returned with a withering glare.

Once she was gone Hancock moved closer, playing with the fringe of Tonk's still blonde hair. He leaned in, taking her lips and Tonks moved a hand to his waist.

"Were you really waiting for her to leave to do that?" Tonks whispered as he pulled back. She kept her eyes closed.

"Your mum terrifies me," Hancock said. Tonks pressed her lips together and looked at him.

"She likes you," Tonks said. "I can tell."

Hancock had been grinning, but his smile fell. "You scared me."

"Why?" Tonks asked. "You knew I had somewhere I wanted to go."

"But what if you got hurt? What if—"

Tonks let out a frustrated growl and he stopped.

"I don't like being treated like I have to be cared for," Tonks said. "I'm an auror too. I'm an adult."

"And you were cursed!" Hancock countered.

"You were doing that even before, though," Tonks said. "We almost didn't get a criminal because you didn't want me going in there."

"No, I didn't," Hancock admitted.

"Feel how you want to about it, but you aren't my parent," Tonks said. "And if this is going to work—"

Hancock cut her off with another kiss, moving one hand down to her waist. "Alright," he said. "I'll do better."

Tonks nodded, biting off the rest of the lecture.

"I like this look, by the way," he said, his hands moving more enthusiastically, pulling her into him.

"Really?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's pretty sexy," Hancock replied, kissing down her neck.


	6. Meet the Parents

_**Meet the Parents**_

Tonks and Hancock went to Ireland together for Christmas. Ted seemed to like him and Tonks had thought Andromeda did, too. That was until on Boxing day when Ted took Hancock ice fishing, leaving Tonks alone with her mum.

"Why don't you stay through New Year's?" Andromeda suggested as she stirred a large red bowl of cookie dough. She slapped Tonks's hand away as Tonks reached in to try and pinch some off. "We could go into Dublin."

"Orion is taking me to Florence, actually," Tonks said. "He doesn't know I know, though, so don't mention it. I saw some pamphlets for wizarding sites around the square there."

"And he just left them lying around the office?" Andromeda asked.

"No, his house," Tonks said. "He always keeps his planning things in a drawer in his kitchen."

"So now you're just hanging around his place all the time?"

"We have a couple things at each other's flats," Tonks said. Her mother gave a terse lift of her eyebrows and turned to concentrating on the bowl. "Do you have a problem with Orion?"

"He seems very nice," Andromeda snipped.

"Then why are you acting irritated?"

Andromeda stopped stirring. "Are you sure you're happy?" she asked.

"Of course I am," Tonks snapped back.

"Because you aren't yourself," Andromeda said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You have worn your hair like that since the hospital."

"My hair?" Tonks asked. "You're getting all this from my hair?"

"Blonde?" Andromeda countered. "And the makeup?"

"So I want to look nice," Tonks said. "So what?"

Tonks stood up, moving to the sink and began working on the dirty dishes.

"Nymphadora, I just don't want you making choices that you think you have to for the affections of a man!"

Tonks scoffed. "No, you're just upset I didn't do it for you," she snapped, dropping sudsy plates into the rinse water. "For years you've hounded me to keep a normal hair color."

"But you never did," Andromeda said, her tone more sharp than a moment before. "And that's what I've always loved about you Nymphadora!"

Tonks froze, turning back to her mother. The perfect Andromeda. Beautiful, poised, regal. Her cheeks were flushed with irritation. She was shaking her head, stirring again. Tonks turned back to the dishes. When she finished, Tonks went into the living room, picking up a novel that was sitting on the shelf of the house her dad's company was renting for them. She couldn't really concentrate, though.

Andromeda came in and sat beside her with a plate of the first batch of cookies half an hour later. A peace offering. Tonks still wouldn't look at her.

"You have always been you," Andromeda said. "And you knew what you were and what you liked and no one could sway you. You are the most self possessed person I have ever known. I know I haven't always the biggest supporter of that, but I don't like the idea of you being with someone who doesn't adore that part of you."

Tonks wouldn't look at her mother, still furious at the hypocrisy. Andromeda messed with her loose blonde curls before she stood with a sigh and walked back into the kitchen. That evening, they were impossibly polite to one another and Ted kept looking between the two. When Tonks went up to bed, Hancock came in not long after.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Fine," Tonks said in the dark.

Hancock licked his lips, but didn't say anything as he moved to the bed, lifting the covers and scooting in beside Tonks. She continued to stare up at the ceiling.

"Come on, look at me," he said.

Tonks turned towards the wall. Hancock let out a heaving sigh. He wrapped his arms around her chest and tucked his chin into the nook of her neck. Tonks wrapped her own hands around his forearms.

"What's the matter? Did I do something?"

"No, it's not you, Orion," Tonks said shortly. "I'm just… I'm not in a good mood right now."

"You can tell me."

Tonks had warned him about her mother. Warned him that she might say things about how Tonks looked or acted every so often. Andromeda hadn't in front of Hancock so far. Tonks figured she was worried Tonks didn't haven't much opportunity and if Hancock hadn't noticed Tonks's faults, Andromeda wasn't going to hand them to him. But no, that wasn't it. Her mum had decided she didn't like Hancock. That's what this really came down to. Andromeda didn't like him and she would contrive some reason, even though she didn't have anything to complain about.

"My mum was just… being my mum."

"Okay," Hancock said. "I'm sorry."

Tonks turned in his arms, hands on Hancock's chest as he pushed back the curls on her cheek. Blonde curls. She was half tempted to change them to prove her point to her mum, but it was better not to let Andromeda know she'd gotten to her.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for."

"I just don't like seeing you like this," Hancock said. He pressed his fingers into her skin, massaging her back as he kissed her cheek. "Whatever it was, I'm sure she was wrong."

Tonks smiled. "You know just the right thing to say."

She leaned in, kissing him. They stayed tangled in each other for a while, kissing over and over as Hancock told her about his own day with Ted. She was starting to fade when Hancock got up, resetting the blankets.

"Just stay in here tonight," Tonks said. "Come on, Orion."

"Your parents wouldn't like it," he said. "It'll just be us soon enough."

"Fine," Tonks said. Hancock leaned over and kissed her once more before leaving her room. Tonks turned back over. As much as she hated her mother's assessment, now she couldn't get it out of her head.

The next day Andromeda and Tonks walked on thin ice with one another. Tonks, for her part, held tighter to Hancock, who was trying to be extra charming towards Andromeda in the process. Andromeda didn't seem to acknowledge Tonks's choice to be increasingly affectionate except once. Just once. Instead of her plastered-on smile, it faltered and worry took it over before being covered again.

That night, Hancock grabbed both his and Tonks's bags and they stood in the garden with an unactivated portkey.

"We'll have you over when we get back to England, Orion," Andromeda said.

"That would be great," he said, accepting her hug.

He turned to shake Ted's hand as Andromeda stepped forward, holding Tonks's cheeks in her hands.

"I love you, Nymphadora," she said. Her eyes were searching and intense.

"I know, Mum," Tonks said, deflating a little. "I love you, too."

They took the Portkey to the garden across the street from Tonks's flat. Exhausted, he stayed the night this time and in the morning Tonks found herself examining her appearance in the mirror. Really looking at herself. She hadn't realized how much like a porcelain doll she had seemed, but she closed her eyes, concentrated, and allowed the pink hair, heart-shaped face, and lower cheekbones to settle back in. The rest was her natural appearance, if there was such a thing for a metamorphmagus. It was the easiest look to get into, minus the hair. That was usually a mousy brown on its own.

After a shower, she wrapped up in a robe and went into the kitchen were Hancock was already reading the morning paper, a mug of coffee ready. He did a slight double take.

"Going with the pink hair again?" Hancock asked.

"Seemed right to get back to it," Tonks said. She leaned over and kissed his cheek as she passed by, fumbling around for a mug.

"That's too bad, I really like that look," Hancock said.

Tonks concentrated on pouring her coffee. "Oh?"

Hancock stood from the table and moved behind her, pushing down the neck of her sweater to kiss the skin on her neck.

"Yeah, you look sexy like that," Hancock replied.

Tonks turned in his arms, leaning back against the counter with her hands on his shoulders.

"You mean I'm only sexy when I look like that?"

"What? No," Hancock said, his brows furrowed. "Why would you think that?"

"Because that's the second time you've said that about me looking like some flawless blonde and—"

"And I think you're just as sexy like this," Hancock said, affronted. "Am I not allowed to say you look nice?"

"That's not how I meant—"

"Well it sounds like that's what you meant." Hancock pulled away and Tonks grabbed his hand.

"Look, I'm just feeling a little off," Tonks said. "I… I just need to feel like me."

"And you think that pink hair is you?" Hancock asked.

"Maybe," Tonks said. She felt her face warm with his incredulity.

She had seen girls at school make the boys jump through ridiculous hoops. They would create drama where there was none and she always swore she wouldn't be like that. Was that what she was doing now? Was she upsetting something that was fine just because of what her mum said?

"Then keep it pink," Hancock said. "But just so you know, your hair isn't you."

"Really?"

"Of course not. You are the brave klutz with a smart mouth and a quick wit," Hancock said. Tonks bit her bottom lip and he tilted her chin up and kissed her. "By the way, I'm taking you somewhere special. Make sure you pack whatever you need for a long weekend."

* * *

On Christmas Day Remus took a trip to Cambridge and sat in the public square where his mother and her family went every year to look at the lights. Most of his step-sisters were grown, but his half sister—Livinia—was still a teen, bouncing around with strawberry blonde curls and a smile just like his mum's. There was a part of Remus that had secretly hoped that she would show signs of magic at one point. If his mother had to learn about Hogwarts again, maybe she would remember him. Maybe he would be thought of. Maybe, just maybe, he would be part of a family again.

But she wasn't a witch. And Remus had to watch carefully, standing against a brick wall. Livinia had an arm full of poinsettias that she was handing around to complete strangers. He wondered whose idea that was. One of her older sisters took photographs of her as she wished people a Merry Christmas and their mother looked on with pride.

As she came closer to him, Remus knew he should leave. Or move and watch from elsewhere. Instead he tried to seem disinterested, looking down at the cobblestone beneath his feet.

"Happy Christmas," a gentle, sweet voice said. He looked up. Livinia had noticed him.

"You, too," Remus said with a half smile. He wondered what it would be like to get to be an older brother to a girl like this. A girl who must have several boys her age interested.

"Here, sir," she said, holding out a bright red poinsettia."

"I don't have anything in return," Remus replied.

"That's alright," she said, pushing the flower into his hand.

Remus looked at it, biting his bottom lip. Livinia and the others were about to continue.

"Actually, I do," Remus said.

She turned back at him, blinking with a tilt of her head. Remus made a gesture, requesting another flower. She wiggled one free and handed it over. He knew he shouldn't. He knew it broke a dozen different rules. But just this once… just this once he could give something to his little sister. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. He tapped the petal of the poinsettia and spun it in his fingers until it became a beautiful, sparkling, icy version of what it once was. Livinia's face lit up and her jaw dropped.

"That was amazing!" she said. She turned around. "Mum, did you see that?"

"I did," she replied. They were both looking over the flower. "That is quite a trick."

"It's a rather old one," Remus said.

"What do you say?" their mother prompted.

"Thank you, sir," Livinia said with a small nod.

"You're welcome," he said. They turned to leave, the sister still snapping shots and Livinia engrossed in her icy Christmas bloom.

Remus took a deep breath and made to leave, just in case anyone had seen that who shouldn't have. It wouldn't do to be caught doing magic for muggles. Even if they were muggles related to him.

Back to Gimmauld place he went, spending extra time while everyone was off on holiday doing paperwork and trying to piece together some more information. He might as well. His own breaks were dictated by the moon's cycle rather than celebrations.

On New Year's Day, he heard voices downstairs. Remus pulled out his wand and eased on down, recognizing Sirius's voice before putting it away and letting out a breath.

"I know it isn't much…"

"It's a great deal more than I could have expected," Dumbledore replied.

Remus carefully went around the landing, trying not to disturb the portrait of Mrs. Black, and down the hall.

"Sorry I didn't tidy up," he said, the other two turning towards him. "I didn't know you would be back today."

"I didn't know myself," Sirius replied.

"Ah, Remus," Dumbledore said with a smile. "Sirius told me you had taken up residence here."

"So to speak," Remus replied.

"Dumbledore has been looking for a headquarters for the Order," Sirius said.

Remus perked up a little at this. "The Order? Is it starting up again?"

"From the ashes," Dumbledore replied, clasping his hands behind his back. "I'm both pleased and sorry for the need of such camaraderie once more, but I think it is time to be positioning ourselves to act with a strong front."

Remus nodded gravely. "Well, you know I want in."

"I was hoping for as much, Remus. Thank you," Dumbledore said. "As of now, we're getting everything in line. I will be in touch regarding a first meeting, of course. In the meantime, recruitment will be the ticket."

"Yes, of course," Remus said. "Although I don't know how many would consider me a trustworthy recruiter."

"Better than me," Sirius smiled darkly.

"Ears to the ground, is all," Dumbledore replied. "I hear you are doing well with the Ministry?"

"The contract will be ending in a few months," Remus said.

"Perhaps the Order can engage you, then. Officially, that is."

"You don't need—"

"You always operate under the impression that you are given things out of pity, Remus," Dumbledore interrupted. He took one of the less dirty chairs and sat. "I will be in touch with jobs we need fulfilled that can't be done as an extracurricular."

"That would be great," Remus said, trying to be more gracious. "Thank you."

"Sirius," Dumbledore turned. "I will see you next week."

"Yes, sir," Sirius said.

"Oh no, don't worry. I will see myself out," Dumbledore said. "Gentlemen."

And with a nod, he walked down the hallway, lithely and with a steady click of his shoes on his way out the door. Kreacher had stayed out of sight, but stalked through the kitchen now.

"What would my mistress think," Kreacher growled. "Mangy creatures… blood traitors…"

"Oi, you best watch your mouth," Sirius snapped at him.

"Don't," Remus said. "Just ignore him."

"The beast… he speaks…"

Sirius started to lunge for Kreacher, but Remus grabbed him by his arm.

"Let's just get a drink, shall we?" Remus said.

Sirius allowed himself to be guided over to the kitchen table, sinking into a chair as Remus waved his wand for two fire whiskeys to pour for them both.

"Did you have a good holiday?" Remus asked. It was a dumb question, really.

"As good as it could be," Sirius said. "I didn't have dementors keeping an eye on me… you know what I mean… so it's literally the best in over a decade. What about you?"

"Just… took a trip up to Cambridge," Remus said, then took a drink from his mug.

"You still do that?" Sirius asked. Remus nodded. "You know what you need. A good shag. No, really Moony, you need something to move on with."

"Yeah, great advice," Remus said, giving him a grin. "You haven't started doling out that range to Harry yet, have you? Lily would be mortified."

Both smiled sadly. There was nothing to say to that. They talked about more of the first task's details then they had been able to before and then moved on to the Order.

"It's not going to be the same," Sirius said.

"Of course not," Remus said. "There will need to be new people. Lots of them."

"It's not the additions I'm lamenting," Sirius replied.

"You know, I remember when you called an emergency meeting to talk us all into joining," Remus said. "Only to find out Dumbledore had approached us already."

"Wrong, he had approached Lily," Sirius said. "Who talked him into approaching the rest of us."

"He would have, even without that. But it was pretty classic."

"Not as classic as you getting them to let me go on for half an hour before you said something," Sirius accused.

Remus laughed. He could still picture it. An eighteen year old Sirius, who thought he had made the discovery of the century, going on with his rallying speech with no idea as to how unnecessary it was. It was a whole lifetime ago. A whole war ago, really. And at the same time, it seemed the war had never really ended.

"You know that cousin of yours?" Remus asked.

"What? Nymphadora?" Sirius asked. "Or her mum?"

"No, her," Remus said. "We should ask her."

"Oh yeah, let's invite her for some tea and have a nice chat."

"Your attitude has changed on that," Remus mused.

"You had a point," Sirius replied. He leaned forward, grabbing the fire whiskey bottle to top off his glass. "Let Dumbledore make that call."

"I just think if I talked to her—"

"Just hold off for a bit," Sirius said.

Remus leaned back, watching Sirius. He was suddenly agitated. He was rubbing at the stubble on his chin, anxious.

"Why don't you want to?" Remus asked.

"It's just… I started thinking… a lot… if she did know about me, but didn't care… I'd rather not be hated by anymore family."

"Okay," Remus said. "I get it."

"If she's really working for Shacklebolt and Dumbledore approves, he'll approach it. Dumbledore always seems to have a knack for who can be trusted."

"True," Remus said.

Remus kept watching Sirius, though. His mood seemed to be even more down than when they were talking about those that were lost in the war before. But then, those that had died already couldn't really disappoint you.

* * *

Tonks wore the simple blue dress Hancock had requested and was back to the blonde hair. Back and forth, really. He certainly seemed more enthusiastic about Tonks when she wore it this way, but tonight he requested it specifically for other reasons. She was meeting his family. She was more nervous than she expected as they apparated to outside the gate of the gardens.

"Ready?" Hancock asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Tonks said. She licked her lips and swallowed.

"One more thing," he whispered, pressing his lips up next to her ear. Tonks began to smile, waiting to hear he loved her or something sweet and encouraging. "Just let them call you Nymphadora alright?"

Tonks pulled back, blinking at Hancock. "What?"

"My mum's just so formal," Hancock said. "She's not going to get the whole Tonks thing."

"You didn't tell her that I go by Tonks?"

"No, of course not," he said as though this were obvious. "Come on, I just want them to like you as much as I do."

"And you don't think they'll like me if I go by Tonks?"

"I wasn't saying that," Hancock said in frustration. "What's the big deal? Your mum calls you by your first name. Just… you won't see them often…"

"Fine," Tonks said. Now irritated on top of being nervous. Orion took her hand and lead the way through the front door.

The house was very tidy and very cute. Amid photographs of Hancock and three siblings were cross stitched sayings like _Real Magic starts at Home_ and _The best spell is L-O-V-E._ A cat on the top shelf of the bookcase on the right was watching Tonks and Hancock as he took her coat from her.

"Orion?" his mother called from the next room over. She strode in, looking like a woman from the home and family magazines Nana Tonks read. She wore pink robes that bordered on formal and a string of pearls. "You're here!"

She rushed over to him, kissing his cheek and pulling him back to look at him. "You haven't been eating enough."

"I've been eating plenty," Hancock said with a grin. "Mum, this is Nymphadora."

The woman turned towards her. In the very first moment, Tonks felt the appraising look, heavy and with the slightest of sneers before a saccharin smile replaced it.

"Orion has told us so much about you, dear," Mrs. Hancock said, turning her hug on Tonks, kissing her cheek just as she had her son. "Come on in. Dinner is just about ready."

She lead Tonks by the elbow and Tonks looked back at Hancock who gave her a smile and a wink as she entered the kitchen with his mother. Hancock was nearly a perfect replica of his dad, slim and tall, only his father's once brown mane was a buzzed white. He gave Tonks a firm handshake, welcoming her to their home and encouraging her to sit.

"My daughter, Juniper, was supposed to come tonight, but she had some last minute plans," he said.

"What about Lance?" Orion asked, sitting beside Tonks and placing a hand on her knee.

"He's working in Monaco," Mrs. Hancock said. "At least we think."

"Orion told me he works for the International Fleet," Tonks said. "I always thought I would do that."

"Oh?" Mrs. Hancock asked, one brow raised.

"Yeah, I had thought I would put in a few years with the Ministry and then apply."

"And you've changed your mind?" she replied.

"Well, when I really thought about it I realized it wouldn't be possible to do that and have a family," Tonks said. "And I've always wanted to have a family."

"How… traditional," Mrs. Hancock said with a thin smile. "And you think Orion might be that?"

"Mum, let's hold off on the interrogation," Hancock said.

Mrs. Hancock opened the top of a large dish, beginning to scoop out the casserole on each of their plates as Mr. Hancock continued asking about Tonks and what she was working on that Hancock wasn't. Everyone seemed to relax a bit more. Orion kept his hand on her leg in between eating.

"And then there's everything happening at Hogwarts bogging down all the departments this year," Mr. Hancock said as he was going through a list of all his own work.

"The tournament?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, there's been a lot of correspondence lately concerning the second task," he said.

"Really?" This from Hancock. "We haven't really been involved, so far."

"Well, that's not surprising," Mr. Hancock said. "Unless they decide to make them fight an Azkaban prisoner, or some such, I don't imagine you would be."

"How is Amos doing with all of it?" Hancock asked.

"Amos?" Tonks inquired.

"Diggory," Mr. Hancock replied. "I work with him, you know. His son is the Hogwarts champion. Not that the _Prophet_ remembers that."

"Don't they have Rita doing the reporting?" Tonks asked.

"Yes," Mrs. Hancock confirmed. "Interesting coverage of all the goings on there. Did you see that article about how they have a half-giant running around?"

Tonks froze. She had seen that article. It had made her furious. Hancock must have remembered her rant about that, because he squeezed her leg hard.

"You mean Hagrid," Tonks said. She remembered Hagrid fondly. Tonks wasn't one to stay within bounds in the best of times, but Hagrid had kept her out of a fair amount of scrapes during her time at Hogwarts. Not only had he saved her from a creature in the forest, he got her cleaned up with some unicorn hair and tea from his hut, sending her up and not telling her head of house.

"Unbelievable, really," Mrs. Hancock said. "If I had known that's how they staffed, I never would have sent Orion and his siblings—"

"Hagrid is the best," Tonks cut her off. "Besides, didn't you just say that Rita has been forgetting to mention Diggory? I mean, really, is she any kind of source that can be trusted?"

Mrs. Hancock's lips were pursed.

"Nymphadora, sweetheart," Hancock said quietly. It stunned Tonks a moment, Hancock calling her that. "It's just not a simple thing, is it?"

"Sure it is," Tonks said. "Hagrid's a great man."

"Giant," Mr. Hancock said, his own voice edged with coldness. "We're looking in our department as to whether it's even legal for him to be so close to actual wizards. There are lots of parents sending howlers to our office, I'll tell you. But of course, Dumbledore isn't making it easy."

Tonks opened her mouth again and received a hard, insistent squeeze on her knee from Hancock. She turned towards him and he had a forced sort of smile.

"You'll get it sorted, I'm sure," he said. He gave Tonks a meaningful look, pleading with her to drop it.

Tonks sank back in her chair, biting the inside of her cheek, her face warm as she stayed quiet, answering only questions from then on. They seemed to steer clear of potentially controversial topics as well, sticking to staid conversation. Mrs. Hancock brought out brownies and ice cream for dessert and they all moved into the living room for coffee after.

Tonks had never felt so small in her life, sitting there and listening. Then she would look at Hancock and it was clear he wanted them to like her. So Tonks smiled and laughed when Mr. Hancock would make a joke, and didn't say too much. That was one thing her mother always said: if she didn't say too much, she would stop getting into so much trouble.

"Orion, you will be by next weekend to see your brother?" Mrs. Hancock asked at the end of the evening. "He won't be here often, it seems.

"Yes, mum," he said, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

Mrs. Hancock turned towards Tonks, giving a very forced, very tight smile. "It was lovely to meet you, dear," she said. She moved in, hugging Tonks and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Don't be a stranger, Nymphadora. You are welcome here anytime."

Only Mrs. Hancock's eyes said otherwise. Tonks, for one, didn't plan on popping in for any reason if she could help it.

Hancock took her by the hand and they apparated back to her flat. Tonks sunk into the couch, Hancock beside her.

"See, that wasn't so bad," he said. Tonks turned to him, giving him a pitiful look. Hancock wouldn't quite look back, though. "I think I'll head home early, get some work done."

"I thought you were going to stay," Tonks replied.

"I thought I was, too," he said. "I just remembered some paperwork I needed to catch up on. See you tomorrow?"

Tonks nodded and he kissed her. After he left, Tonks sat for a while, trying to sort through what had happened. No matter what Hancock said about it not being bad, Tonks knew she had botched it. What she wasn't certain of is if there was any coming back.


	7. Disconnect

_**Disconnect**_

Tonks wasn't sure what to think of Hancock since dinner with his parents. He had thrown himself into work, though there hadn't been any advances concerning Black so he worked on other things. Other projects and cases.

"Want my help?" Tonks asked.

"No, I've got this," he said, concentrating on the paperwork in front of him.

"Orion… did I do something?"

Hancock turned to her, blinking. He thought a moment. "No," he said. "No, of course not." He pulled her in for a kiss, but it wasn't like others. At least Tonks wasn't sure it was like others. She convinced herself she was just feeling crazy. And she wasn't going to be the crazy girlfriend. So she shook it off.

There was a knock at Tonks's door Thursday evening. She extricated herself from the red ribbon that had somehow exploded into knots around her when she tried to do a spell to form it into the little rose decorations. She had done this with her mother once and thought it was simple enough, but now it practically filled the floor of her living room and appeared to be expanding.

" _Finite_ ," Tonks said three times, trying to remember if that spell required a jab, wave, or flick. Finally, whatever she had done halted and she picked her way through the mess to the door, opening it. "Hancock?"

"Hey," he said, his tone measured.

"Why didn't you just come in?" she asked. "I didn't forget and lock it again, did I?"

"No, I actually… well, I just wanted to go on a walk with you if that's alright," Hancock said.

Tonks felt a small chill down her spine. Hancock had gone to Bristol for a symposium the last couple days, sending an owl to cancel their date the night before, saying he wasn't going to get back until later than he expected.

"Sure, of course," Tonks said, pushing her foot through the ribbon to find her shoes and grabbed her jacket. She stood uncertainly on the porch. Hancock took her hand in his and she relaxed. They walked down the steps quietly, then began to wander the block. "How was Bristol?"

"Fine," Hancock said shortly. "It gave me a chance to do a lot of thinking."

Hancock pulled up short, turning Tonks towards him. He held both of her hands in his and took a deep steeling breath. "We have to stop seeing each other."

Tonks felt a stab to her heart. She blinked, pulling back, though Hancock still had a firm grasp of her hands, and shook her head.

"Why?" Tonks said.

"We're just… this is just eventually going to end badly, Tonks," he said. Hancock was hardening himself in a way Tonks had never seen him do before that. He swallowed and cleared his throat, his eyes getting misty. "And if we keep going, it's only going to be worse when it does. I like having you as a partner, you know, and—"

"You expect that we'd still work together?" Tonks asked, her own voice wavering on her. She pulled her hands out of his. Hancock tried to reach out for her arm, but she yanked it back. "I still don't understand. Everything was fine… everything was… it was…"

Tonks couldn't find a word for it. It was steady. It was easy. It was secure. It was something to look forward to.

"Tonks, I'm going to really miss you, you know," Hancock said.

Tonks bit the insides of her cheek, her lips trembling as she folded in on herself. This was what she got for being a girl, for once in her life. This is what she got for giving in. This is what she got for being vulnerable.

"Well, you better get to that, then," Tonks said, trying to force a grin.

She turned on her heels, walking back as quickly as she could. Hancock called after her a few times before even that faded. All for show, she thought. All to show how much this hurt him too.

Tonks got into her flat, closing the door against the flood of ribbon and leaning back against the door. She wiped furiously at the tears streaming down her cheeks, sinking to the floor as she sobbed silently.

* * *

"Nymphadora?"

Tonks turned into her pillows, pressing her face deep in the fluff, and screamed. Of all times for her mum to just show up at her flat. Of all times to have to have anyone around.

"Nymphadora, sweetheart," Andromeda said again. She was down the hall already.

Tonks sniffed and wiped at her eyes, as though doing so would get rid of their redness.

"In here," she said.

Andromeda opened the door, a silhouette against the light in the hallway.

"Hi, sweetheart," she said. She knew. Tonks knew she knew.

"Hi," Tonks said, pushing herself up, holding a pillow to her chest. Andromeda moved in, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I thought we could go out today," Andromeda said, reaching out and playing with Tonks's hair. "Just you and me."

"I don't need any new clothes, Mum."

"Not clothes. Maybe the Quidditch shop? And some ice cream?"

"How did you find out?" Tonks asked, rubbing at her eyes. Andromeda took a moment before answering.

"Orion sent us an owl," Andromeda said gently. "Said that you didn't come into work yesterday and that he was worried about you."

Tonks felt her nerves begin to vibrate. "That was bang out of order!"

"Yes, it was," Andromeda said. "I replied back as much. I wanted to send him a howler, but your dad thought it might be best not to."

"Well, I'm fine," Tonks said, then amended, "I'll be fine."

"You'll be fine faster if you get out of the house, Nymphadora," Andromeda said. "Why don't you get dressed and we'll do just that."

She stood, flicking her wand to turn the lights on and Tonks blinked against the sudden brightness. She began to push back the covers as Andromeda moved towards the door.

"Mum?" Tonks stopped her. Andromeda turned, her hand on the door knob. She raised her eyebrows, waiting. Tonks felt the tears forming again before she could even talk. "Can you call me Tonks? Just today? Then you can keep waging war on my name, but just… I need that today."

"Alright, Tonks," Andromeda agreed, then slowly closed the door.

* * *

Looking peaky, but otherwise feeling better, Remus went into the Ministry to see what he had missed over the last few days while curled in the attic of the Black house. He arrived around two, surprised by a stack of chocolate bars as tall as the stack of paperwork. On the top was a sticky note with a slanted, easy handwriting.

 _Eat up, Lupin! —Tonks_

He smiled, taking the top bar and opening it up. He broke off a piece as he sat and was left to his work alone, which was exactly how he preferred things right after the full moon.

"You're back," Tonks said, leaning against his cubicle. Her smile was lackluster, though her hair was just as vibrant in a neon blue as ever.

"Yes," Remus said. He folded up a manila folder, setting it aside. "Thank you for the chocolate. That was thoughtful."

"Something I read somewhere," Tonks said. "Plus, chocolate is good for all sorts of other things. Like did you know it can help you recover from encounters with—"

"Dementors," they both said together.

"That's right, you taught Defense," Tonks laughed.

"Well, and we had dementors at the school last year," Remus replied. "Had a few students I handed that tip to."

"Tonks," Hancock said from the bull pin. Tonks turned his direction and the smile slid from her face. "You said we could talk after work."

"I said maybe," she snipped at him. She adjusted the coat in her arms and Hancock moved closer, seeing Remus. He froze up a moment.

"Hey, Remus," he said. "Alright?"

"Yeah," Remus said, trying to turn back ot his work.

"Come on, I didn't get to finish—"

"Well, I got the gist," Tonks said.

"Tonks, let's just—"

"I'm busy," she replied. "Remus and I were just leaving to go get a drink."

Remus turned in his chair, looking at the two of them. Tonks was glaring fiercely at Hancock, who blinked back at her in a stupor. Had he bothered to watch Remus's face, he would have known this was news to him, too, but he stammered for a moment. Remus turned to grab his coat, unsure of how he got involved, but willing to give Tonks an out. After all, he did have at least a couple dozen chocolate bars from her sitting there still.

"Ready when you are," Remus said.

"Great," Tonks said, still not looking away from Hancock. "And I only want to talk to you if it's concerning Black, understood?"

She didn't give Hancock a chance to respond as she turned, walking swiftly towards the exit. Remus pushed himself up from the chair and followed closely behind, looking behind them once to see Hancock pace, his face red. Remus got onto the lift as Tonks pushed the top button rather violently.

"What happened while I was gone?" Remus asked.

"Long story," Tonks said. The lift beeped twice and Remus watched uncomfortably as the numbers above shifted. "You know what, it's not that long. He dumped me."

She didn't look at him when she said it and she wasn't crying either. Remus stood in silence in case she wanted to say more, but Tonks didn't say anything else as they got off and went towards the street exit.

"Did you just… need a scapegoat, because I can leave you alone."

"No, let's get a drink," Tonks said. "But, er, sorry about saying that without asking first."

"Not a problem."

They went into a wizarding bar just around the corner from the Ministry. There were about two dozen workers scattered in small groups around the room. There was a middle aged witch watching him and leaning over to her neighbor with a narrowed glare their direction. Remus knew that look. It was the look of rumors following him. Tonks didn't seem to notice as she found a table near the bar and fell into the seat back.

A young waitress came by and took their orders before Tonks took a deep, hard breath. She seemed to recover from her distress with a smile.

"What's new?" she asked.

Remus had an urge to tell her all about the Order, to try her out on the idea. But how much did he really know about Tonks? Not enough to know she would take it well. Remus had learned a long time ago that you couldn't always trust what you thought about people. Even his closest friends. He would run it by Dumbledore first. He would at least have some idea who Tonks was. No secrets were divulged with Dumbledore's approval, though.

"Nothing," Remus said. "I live a rather dull life. I'm afraid you didn't pick particularly compelling drinking companion."

"I think I picked a perfect one," Tonks retorted.

The waitress was back, setting a drink in front of either of them. Tonks nodded her thanks, messing with her mug as Remus sipped at his own. The warmth helped almost as much as the chocolate.

"So how are you doing?" Remus asked.

"Well—"

"You're not welcome here!" A hefty man, with nothing more than a ring around his head of hair, stomped towards their table. Remus swallowed. He should have suggested going to the Leaky Cauldron. Tom never minded Remus. Something he could rely on.

Remus swallowed, pushing back in his chair. Tonks put a hand on his stopping him.

"Why not?" Tonks demanded.

"Don't…" Remus muttered quietly. He looked over to where the witch was pointedly avoiding his gaze.

"No werewolves here," the owner said under his breath. He didn't want to let those who didn't know that he had let one inside in the first place. His eyes darted around to tables, watching as clientele looked on.

"Well, good news for you it's not a full moon, which means no werewolves," Tonks said.

"Really…" Remus said again quietly.

"He's. Not. Welcome," the owner said.

"Yeah? But I am?"

"Are you a werewolf?"

"I'll stick around for a few weeks and you can find out for yourself," Tonks said, her voice rising.

She didn't know what she was doing. She couldn't. She didn't know what even a suspicion of being a werewolf would do.

"Sir, it's fine," Remus said. "We don't want trouble."

Remus gave Tonks a pointed look. She bit the insides of her cheek, but pushed back as Remus did the same.

"You have to pay for your drinks!" the owner said.

"What?!" Tonks began again. "We barely got to touch them!"

"Thieves and werewolves!" he said, not even bothering to keep his own voice down anymore.

"You scheming, foul, pre—"

"I've got it," Remus said, tugging forcefully on her arm now. He shrugged out his wallet, turning her. "Just wait outside."

"He can't—"

"Please," Remus said. "Please, I'll take care of this."

Tonks still had a sour look on her face, but must have sensed his desperation, because she turned and made her way just outside the door.

Remus turned back, pulling coins out—enough for the drinks and a small tip for the waitress, who now watched from the bar, confused. He held them out and the man sneered at him.

"On the table," the owner demanded.

Remus pressed his lips together and laid down the money. He swallowed it back, the way he always did. The hard lump in his throat. The fury in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to shout at him that he was never given a choice to be what he was. More embarrassing was having Tonks there to witness it, to see for herself how unworth being around he was. Tonks, the one person he might actually consider a friend from the Ministry.

Tonks was pacing back and forth just outside the door, holding her coat tightly around her. He moved quickly, wanting to apologize and let her get on with having a better evening. Tonks froze as he opened the door.

"Any preference where to next?" Tonks asked.

Remus blinked stupidly at her for a moment. "You don't have to stick it out."

"I would say the same, but I really excited not to go home alone, so I'm making you spend more time with me," Tonks said offhandedly. "So, where to? Say you don't know. Because I have the _best_ place!"

"Alright, I don't know," Remus said, his worry melting away with her enthusiasm.

"Okay, come on, then," Tonks said, grabbing his wrist and pulling on him.

They moved throughout the city. She took him on the underground and to a spot on the outskirts of Muggle London. They arrived at an old apartment building. The bricks were exposed under a whitewash, but it had a certain charm to it. Along some windows were little flower boxes, though they were barren in the late January weather, and Remus could imagine the sprigs of color that would make this place more alive once spring arrived.

"Where are we?" Remus asked. "Do you live here?"

"Nope," Tonks said, leading the way into the alleyway between the building and its neighboring structure.

She looked around before pulling her wand and building a magical staircase that lead to the rickety muggle fire escape stairs. Every so often, she would look behind her to see if Remus was still there.

"Should we be here if you don't live here?"

"No one's going to notice. Other people come up here all the time," Tonks said, huffing as they took the last flight.

Tonks straddled the wall and hopped onto the roof, offering a hand to Remus, who took it and followed. Once they had found a spot with a view over the suburb of London, Tonks pulled a bottle out from under the coat.

"Did you… where…"

"I summoned it while the owner was giving you the evil eye," Tonks said with a gleeful smile. She examined the bottle in her hands. "On my way out the door."

"Tonks!"

"Damn, it's the cheap rum."

"We have to take that back," Remus said. Tonks looked up at him.

"Not a rum fan?"

"No, I just… Tonks… we have to go back…" Remus looked at her and noticed the amused grin. It halted him as it grew.

"Look," Tonks said, shaking him from staring at that grin. She was twisting the bottle top. "Your dad taught you to rise above. My dad taught me that people deserve their comeuppance. So… I make it happen, sometimes."

She took a long swig and held it out. Remus looked at the bottle, still uncertain.

"I somehow doubt your father meant you should steal liquor from shops," Remus said.

"Six of one," Tonks said with a shrug, still waiting for Remus to take his turn. "Come on, he was out of line kicking us out, then making you pay for drinks that we'd barely touched. This isn't even really stolen, when you consider that."

"I don't know."

"They're never going to notice it missing," Tonks said. "Trust me, I worked a bar while I was going through the academy. If anyone catches it, it will be the waitress and she's just going to be brassed her boss chased off one of her tables."

Remus let out a breath and took the bottle, taking a small sip. "That's really sugary," he said.

"Yeah, not my favorite either," Tonks said. "I'll pilfer something better next time."

Tonks took the bottle back, taking her second drink as they moved towards the edge of the roof, looking out towards the city.

"How did it happen?" Tonks asked. "If you don't mind me nosing."

"No, I don't mind at all," Remus said. He wondered when the last time he told anyone about this. He wondered about the last time someone asked. "My dad was involved in some werewolf round ups when I was young. One of them was let loose, after being suspected of attacking muggles during the full moon, and he made it clear he thought it was a poor choice. The werewolf retaliated. He attacked me."

Tonks was looking wide eyed at him, an expression of horror. Remus reached out for the bottle, taking a drink.

"How old were you?"

"Six," Remus said. "I don't remember much until I woke up in Mungo's. They tried everything they could."

"I believe it," Tonks said.

"It's all history from there."

"What happened to the werewolf?"

"He's in Azkaban," Remus replied. "And the best thing that can happen to him is to rot there."

Tonks nodded, looking towards the city. Remus only realized how hard and cold his voice had gone when she did this. He swallowed. He wasn't so good after all. Remus already knew it, but now, he was afraid, she did as well.

"So, you had enough to talk about what happened with Hancock?" Remus asked, trying to sound extra friendly. In response Tonks took another swig.

"You know, I'm not even completely clear on that one," Tonks replied. "Everything seemed fine. Then I went home with him to meet his parents and his mum had a stick up her ass. Next thing I know, Hancock can't see how it won't just end badly."

"I'm sorry."

Tonks shrugged. "You know the really stupid part?" she asked. Her eyes narrowed, like she was reading the answer on the horizon. " _I_ should have ended it. I should have the second he told me to not say anything about them calling me Nymphadora. Or when he treated me better when I looked a certain way."

Remus watched her face. He couldn't imagine the fun-loving, snarky, energetic woman crying, but here she was, tears slowly rolling down her cheek. She set the rum between them and leaned into folded arms, resting her chin on folded hands.

"My mum called it, too," Tonks said.

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't know. I liked him… and I didn't want to ruin something I wasn't sure I would find again. I mean, guys like Hancock don't typically go for girls like me," Tonks said. "I just… I feel so cheap."

"Why?"

"The blonde hair and trying to be what he wanted," Tonks said. She turned to face Remus. "I sold out."

"But then it's not you that's cheap," Remus replied, fiddling with the bottle. It actually hurt to see her eyes filled with tears like that. "I mean, what he wants is something a dime a dozen. That's easy to find if you're looking for it. You're the one that's rare, which makes you anything but cheap."

Tonks gave him a sad smile.

"Thanks," she said. She took a deep breath, standing back up. "I don't even know if that's true, but thanks."

They finally moved away from discussions of exes and werewolf attacks. They exchanged stories of Hogwarts. For the first time in as long as he could remember, he was talking about jokes James and Sirius would play, how they had found out about his condition, and how they had assured him they thought it was cool to be friends with a werewolf. He was constantly trying to reel in the kind words for Sirius, reminding himself that Tonks still thought he was a murderer and Death Eater. They moved off the roof. Tonks slipped on the last couple rungs, falling hard to the ground with a grunt.

"Damn, there goes the rest of the rum," she said, as thought the broken glass was the worst of it.

"You alright?" Remus asked, scrambling the rest of the way.

"Fine," she said, taking his hand and standing. Immediately, he could tell she wasn't. She had landed on her ankle on the way down, limping along.

"Tonks, you shouldn't be walking on that."

"It's fine," Tonks replied. "Really, I do this all the time."

"All the time?"

"All the time," she confirmed. "My clumsiness is the bane of my mother's existence. She used to say if I could change my posture as easily as I change my nose, I might stand a chance in life."

"That seems harsh," Remus said.

"Eh, she means well," Tonks said. "You know the thing about my mum is that when things aren't bad she's a bit of a nag, but when I really need her…"

Remus nodded.

"Anyway, I just need some kelpie wraps and I'll be good as new," Tonks said. "Works better than any charm."

"I think I have some where I'm staying," Remus said. No one was there right now. Sirius was off again, closer to Hogwarts with the second task coming up. It was just Kreacher and him. If they walked in quietly, they wouldn't disturb the portrait and she would be none the wiser. "There's a decent storage in the kitchens, actually."

"I guess that would be okay," Tonks replied. "I'm out anyway. You really don't mind."

"Of course not," Remus said.

Tonks tripped up on her bad ankle yet again and Remus put an arm around her to support her from one side as they walked on towards the muggle underground. He lead her into the house on Grimmauld and she looked around the vaulted ceiling and old, stale carpeting.

"Quietly," Remus warned as they stepped in. Tonks was looking at the wall of elf heads.

"You live here?" she asked.

"For now," Remus said with a nod. "It's nothing fancy, but it's a steady place, which isn't always the case. I was also able to convert the top floor for containment, too, so I don't have to get somewhere remote."

They walked slowly, Remus helping Tonks down the hallway and into the shabby dining area and kitchen.

"Another," Kreacher said, his voice gravelly from days of not using it while Remus was out of sight. "What is this one? Strange, she is. Strange…"

"That's Kreacher," Remus said. "He's harmless, really. Just ignore him."

"You have a house elf, too?" Tonks said.

"He belongs to the house."

"Wow," Tonks said. "I used to go to the kitchens and see the Hogwarts elves. Kreacher doesn't seem as… kept."

"He's not," Remus admitted.

"She talks about Kreacher," Kreacher said. "The hair… her hair… she seems familiar… mistress—"

"That's enough," Remus said. He didn't need Tonks to get a whiff of who this house belonged to. "Go on up and clean one of the rooms on the second floor."

Kreacher muttered all the way out the door and down into the dark hallway. Remus guided Tonks into a chair as she lifted her ankle on the bench. It was fairly swollen.

"I know I saw it somewhere, when I was going through the cupboards," he said as he shuffled through the counters. He pushed around old bottles and containers, taking some out before finding a burlap bag filled with old kelpie wraps. Tonks had already hiked up her trouser leg and removed her sock. Remus straddle the bench, taking out the first strip of slimy green and picking up Tonks's foot by the heel. She sucked in a sharp breath as he wrapped tightly. He continued as gently as he could, but she hardly reacted and didn't pull away. "That should support it on your way home, too."

"Perfect," Tonks said. "Really, thanks a lot."

She stood and Remus found himself already missing her. Just at the thought of her leaving. He swallowed. He wasn't allowed to feel that way. Not about a coworker. Not about someone who had just gotten out of a relationship herself. Not about anyone, really. His was not the type of life he even had the right to hope someone would be a part of.

"Remus? Remus, did you get hit by a bog worm?" Tonks asked. He shook himself from the sudden and terrifying clarity. She was grinning at him again.

"Sorry," he said.

"I said if you ever need a break from the crypt, you should come visit my flat," Tonks said.

"Oh, thanks," Remus said. He had an image flash through his mind of sitting beside Tonks, holding her hand under the top of the table as they ate dinner together. "Sorry, I'm just still recovering from... "

He trailed off. Even though Tonks already knew, it suddenly seemed like something he didn't want to bring attention to with her. Never had he wanted to be himself less. Not with her standing right there, finally cheered up.

"Yeah, I should let you get on with the rest of your night," Tonks said. She turned towards the hallway, stopping in the doorway, her hand on the door knob. "I'm really glad you were back today."

"Me, too," Remus said.

Tonks walked out. Remus heard her steps down the corridor and then the front door open and close heavily as she left.

Remus turned as he leaned his elbows against the wooden table, burying his face in his hands.

"Don't go down that road," Remus muttered to himself. "Don't do it, Remus."

* * *

Tonks went home that weekend, exhausted after shutting down Hancock over and over again. Remus helped a couple more times during lunch, but she was trying to keep from putting him in too many awkward situations.

As she left friday afternoon, Hancock cornered her.

"Can I take you to dinner?" Hancock asked.

"No," Tonks said, incredulous at just how much leeway Hancock thought he deserved after how he ended things. "No… just… no."

"Tonks, I get it, I really do," Hancock said. His eyes were pleading. He reached out touching her elbow like he did when he wanted to pull her closer, though he didn't. And Tonks couldn't quite bring herself to pull away. In all honesty, a part of her wanted him to pull her in; to show her some affection. "I just want to get to say everything I had planned. I had more to say, Tonks."

"So did I," she replied.

"We can go out, then, and we can both—"

"No," Tonks said, pulling away from him. She was tearing up and tried, with all her might, to push them back. "No, we can't. You ended my chance to say anything when you made the decision that we were done before even talking to me."

"Tonks—"

"I'm busy," Tonks said.

"You hanging out with Lupin again?" Hancock asked, following on her heel into the lift. He stayed silent as they entered, another person inside with them, but started in again when they got off two floors up. "I had to clean up a rumor, you know. People were starting to talk like you were a werewolf, too."

"How do you know I'm not?"

"That's not funny," Hancock said. "Don't be flippant about that. Tonks, please look at me."

Tonks let out a breath in frustration and turned to face him. She bit the insides of her cheeks along with ten snarky remarks.

"Don't let him take advantage of you, just because we broke up," Hancock said. Tonks rolled her eyes, then began turning away. Hancock stopped her with a hand on her cheek. "I do care about you, Tonks. I can't tell you how much. Working with Remus is one thing, but I won't stand idly by if he pursues you."

"Pursues me?" Tonks scoffed. The lift dinged to indicate they were on the top floor. Hancock pulled his wand, circling it up and jamming the doors. "Get off it!"

"Tonks, I'm serious," Hancock growled. "If you don't knock it off, I will make sure he can't get to you."

"Open the doors," Tonks demanded.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"I don't have to listen to you," Tonks shouted, feeling herself growing shaky. "I don't owe you anything. Let me out of here!"

Hancock's eyes shifted like he was trying to figure out something else to say. At a loss, he finally waved his wand again and the lift dinged again, opening the doors as Tonks gave him one last, angry glare, then turned and stomped towards the exit.

Tonks made a point of taking her time to get her duffle from her flat and had the Knight Bus drop her off a few blocks from her parents' house. She used the time it took to walk to gather herself. She had been doing better until Hancock cornered her in the lift and she wanted her mum to see the better her. The her that was going to be alright.

It mostly worked. At least enough that her mother didn't say anything, even if she saw through it.

"You staying the whole weekend?" Andromeda asked.

"No, I was going to meet up with a friend from Hogwarts for dinner tomorrow," Tonks replied.

"Not the same one you broke out of the hospital for?"

"No, not him," Tonks said. Her dad came through, kissing Andromeda and ruffling Tonks's hair.

"How are you doing, Dora?"

"Good, Dad," she said.

"You going to help me fix up the pond in the morning?"

"Sure," Tonks replied.

"Get washed up. Dinner will be ready in a few," Andromeda said, using her wand to get out plates and glasses, sending them to the dining room. They laid themselves out neatly. A trick Tonks never really learned, now matter how much Andromeda tried to get her to.

They settled in and Tonks dished herself a large portion of the potatoes. One benefit to being the sad sack of the family was that her mother had made her favorite dinner: roasted pork, rosemary potatoes, and jalapeno cheese rolls. Andromeda even made the rich gravy she had refused to make since reading an article in _Witch Weekly_ titled "10 easy tricks to improve your family's diet without lifting a wand" two years before.

"Did you do anything fun this week?" Ted asked. "Get out there? Find someone to make Ori…" he stopped after Andromeda shot him a warning look "... make your time go by?"

"Nice save, Dad," Tonks teased. "Not particularly. I grabbed drinks with a co-worker."

"Oh?" Andromeda asked, perking up in a way Tonks didn't particularly like.

"Yeah," Tonks said. "Went on a roof and just talked. Then I might have twisted my ankle. Don't worry, he had some kelpie wraps. Took care of it."

"Sounds like the ying to your yang," Ted teased.

"Yeah, yeah, just hand me more potatoes," Tonks requested, reaching over for the platter. "He's staying at this really odd house. Cranky little house elf going around."

"Oh?" Ted asked. "I always thought house elves were cheery."

"Yeah, me too," Tonks replied. "Kreacher was surly and talked to himself. Seemed—"

"Did you say Kreacher?" Andromeda asked.

Tonks turned towards her mother, whose eyes had gone wide, her face etched deep in concern.

"Yeah, why?"

"That was the name of my aunt's house elf," Andromeda said.

"Which aunt?" Ted asked, cutting aggressively into his meat.

"Auntie Walburga," Andromeda said. "Black," she added, returning her concerned look back on Tonks.

Tonks took a deep drink from her glass, thinking. It was Remus. _Remus_. He was one of the best people she had ever met. He was gentle and soft spoken. Nothing like what everyone else seemed to assume and certainly incapable of being connected to a mass murderer like Black. Not once he knew what he was, after all. Not someone who worked for You-Know-Who.

"That's not abnormal, though, is it? House elves with the same name?" Ted added.

Tonks shared a significant look with Andromeda. A mask came over her mum as she smiled at her husband.

"Yes, I'm sure that's true," Andromeda replied. "After all, the house on Grimmauld has been empty for ages."


	8. 12 Grimauld

_**12 Grimauld**_

It was a grey and moody outside, though the windows in the Ministry didn't show it. Tonks's own disposition seemed to match the reality as she continued to sort through the new information. Back and forth, back and forth. Remus couldn't be what the new evidence presented. A co-conspirator? A friend to the most wanted wizard in the world? One thing was certain in her mind, that was the Black house he had taken her to.

Even while she had been there, Tonks had sensed something she couldn't pin. Sure, it had been eerie and unsettling, but it was more than that. It was like being in a place she should know or recognize. She looked up the inheritance laws and by default of being the only living member of that particular branch, Sirius Black was the only possible owner. Ironically, Andromeda was third in line for the house after Sirius and her older sister, Bellatrix. Wills could change that, but there was nothing indicating that it had in fact changed.

Tonks had also done a little more research into the politics of werewolves and their treatment. Deplorable prejudice often caused work to be unsteady, not to mention living conditions. Werewolves often took to squatting in abandoned homes until they were booted. What if Remus were just using Black's house because he knew Sirius couldn't live there with all eyes in the nation on him? After what she had seen with him being ostracized in various situations, she almost couldn't blame him, if that were the case. Of course, she also wasn't certain she wasn't giving him that benefit of the doubt because she liked him.

Tonks tried to decide what to do for several days. She should tell Shacklebolt, she thought. She should report Remus and let Shacklebolt investigate the claim. She was sure early on they might have checked the Black estate for him, but how long before they gave that up as a pointless pursuit? If Remus knew his whereabouts now, this might be the way to get Black. If not, Shacklebolt wouldn't out Remus unnecessarily. Would he? What if she were wrong and worse rumors spread throughout the Ministry. Hancock had already once tried to discredit Remus through a past association with Sirius Black. Tonks might think the general hysteria over a werewolf (particularly when not near the full moon) was ludicrous, she wasn't naive and knew exactly what it would mean for Remus if she said something, true or not.

Then there was Hancock to handle. He wouldn't stop asking her to talk, no matter how many times she said no. She got to the point that Wednesday where she simply silenced him when he said anything unrelated to Sirius Black. Frustrated, he finally let it go… at least until they were off the clock, then he tried to hound her again.

Thursday just before noon, Tonks was pulled away from her work by a knocking on the metal frame of her office space. She turned in her chair to see Remus, smiling and sticking his hand in his pocket.

"I got out of a meeting early," he said. "I thought we could go grab some lunch."

Tonks swallowed, almost wishing her mother hadn't remembered the stupid name of some cranky, stupid house elf so that she could just join him without feeling guilty or conflicted.

"Sorry, I'm actually pretty swamped," she lied. She would have to order in, now, because she certainly hadn't had the foresight to bring a lunch just in case. "Maybe another time."

Remus seemed to sense there was something more to her turning down lunch. He kept the smile, but it was more forced, more constructed. "Alright," he said. "Sounds good."

As Tonks was turning back to her work, she caught Hancock looking at her, a pleased expression plastered across his face as though Tonks turned down Remus for his sake. She half wanted to take it back and chase after Remus just to piss off Hancock. But Tonks didn't. She focused on another case, trying to distract herself from putting together a disturbing puzzle. Hancock tried to talk to her before he stood to leave, but Tonks pulled her wand, pointing it at him and he changed his mind, walking away.

By six, she had done as much as she could reasonably manage before thoughts of the Grimmauld house took over. Grabbing her jacket, she began to move towards the exit. She saw Shacklebolt at Remus's desk. Tonks wondered if he was already onto him. She slowed.

"For the next week?" Shacklebolt asked. The rest of the office was dark and everyone else had left. "So I should give Tonks and Hancock some good misleads then?"

"If you don't mind," Remus replied.

Tonks's heart was pounding as she moved into Braddock's cubicle beside Remus's. She moved slowly, methodically, trying to avoid the various knick knacks and framed family pictures.

"Not a problem," Shacklebolt said. "We've had a few tips saying he was trying to find a way across the channel from Paris. The French Ministry tends to be difficult to get to the right person."

"Sirius would appreciate that," Remus said.

"He gets in tonight?"

"He's been around two days. We're waiting to get the rest of the charms in place," Remus said. "In fact, they're probably waiting for me. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you then," Shacklebolt said.

Tonks stayed still, pressing her lips together hard as she listened to Shacklebolt to leave, then Remus, his light the last to go out. She was glad she hadn't gone to Shacklebolt on this after all. All this time he had been helping Black, not trying to find him. He was sending them on wild goose chases. But why? It didn't make sense. Shacklebolt was a top ranking Auror in the department. He was given detail with the muggle minister from time to time. Why work for Black? Was he under the Imperius? Was Remus? No, he was sharing plans. He was too aware.

Tonks waited for several minutes before she dared move. In that time, she had become thoroughly angry at Remus. It had been a few months since she had thought of Mad-Eye, but something he always said came to mind.

"No matter how much you know someone, you don't know them enough."

Tonks teased him on that one, bringing up how she didn't know enough about him and ask random, personal questions in the middle of class. He pretended not to be amused. Now the statement held little amusement for her. She would be the first to say she didn't know Remus well, but in what she did she hadn't seen this coming: harboring Sirius Black. Or perhaps Black was harboring him, in a sense. Regardless, there was little opportunity and she had to take it.

Tonks dashed to her desk, dropping off her bag and shrugging on her jacket. She gripped her wand handle, pulling it and turning it in her palm as she ran towards the lift. The main hall was dark, the occasional late stayer wandering in and out of the corridor getting a late meal and heading back to their desk. Tonks bypassed the street level and went to the apparition spot.

Turning, she landed on the end of the street. Twilight was hidden behind clouds. Rain poured down on her, soaking her through. She waved her wand, creating an umbrella effect around her as she moved across the street, keeping close to the side of number 12. Tonks used the hedges of the neighboring yards to give her some cover. Moving low under the window looking out front, Tonks edged up the steps and stood on the porch, leaning against the door. She pulled out a plastic cup she had once charmed to magnify sound. She held it against the door, pressing her ear to the other side. She could ear conversation, but nothing distinct. Low voices. At least two, though this wasn't fool proof.

Putting away the cup, Tonks thought through the protocol for entry. She couldn't call on Hancock. If she wanted a noble reason, it was in part to spare him from the mess this might end up if they didn't get Black. They would need hard proof to get Shacklebolt investigated as a traitor. It would be career suicide without Black in tow. Mostly, though, Tonks didn't want to admit he was right. Not to him directly. She would have to face that, but she would face it after she apprehended Black.

One wand wave, then a second. Methodically she moved along every inch of the door, getting a sense of where the weak points in the locking charms were. A loosening spell on each corner should be enough to get in unnoticed. She did each charm twice, then silenced any locking mechanisms she could find. That one had never been easy for Tonks and it was better to be subtle and get it open the first time than to announce her presence with a jammed door.

Carefully, she turned the handle. The hinges didn't creak and Tonks thought she was all clear as she stepped inside and turned to close the door behind her. She turned, seeing the lights in the hallway just flickering to life. She held her wand outstretched and with a flick of her wrist, they extinguished. The voices were slightly more distinct.

"—said they'll be by this week to up the charms and security," a gravelly, low voice said.

"At least he had enough time for the one today," Remus replied. Tonks felt her breath shorten. "Now it will have to be presented one person at a time, but it's a start."

Tonks moved forward. On her third step, she felt a jerk around her ankle as she was laid out on the floor with a loud and conspicuous thud. Her wrists ached and any breath left in her was pounded from her chest. The voices stopped and a new one shrieked behind her.

" _Thief? A thief in my home?!"_ the woman screamed at such a high pitch, Tonks found it difficult to recover.

She was just pushing herself up when the lights flickered to life again. At the end of the hall, standing brazen and with wide eyes, was the dark haired man she had spent months familiarizing herself with; his cut cleaner, his face less sallow, but she knew him in an instant. Sirius Black.

A jet of blue was headed right for her and Tonks dropped back to the dirty, worn carpet, laying flat and feeling the heat from his curse just over her. She pushed herself up, sending a stunning spell of her own and changing course, taking the landing. Black followed her, one jinx after another blasting holes and blackening the wallpaper just behind Tonks as she took the stairs three at a time.

" _Failure! Disappointment! You blood traitor!"_

Tonks turned at the top, having gained some ground and duelled Sirius as he climbed the stairs, darting between the wall and the railing as each spell seemed to just miss him. He ducked at another jinx and his next hit Tonks in the shoulder, throwing her back into a closet door. Arms reached out from the wood grain, trying to hold her there. Fingers wrapped around her forearm as Sirius walked slowly up the steps.

Tonks frantically twisted pulling her wrists up, dropping her wand in the process. Left arm first, she removed her jacket, her right wrist being caught in the grasp of a wooden hand. Tonks turned herself, twisting the wrist until it let go and it groped at nothing more than the soaking wet fabric. She bent and grabbed her wand as Black began to dash the stairs to close the distance. Tonks threw up a barrier, knowing he would break it down in minutes. She searched, going through the first door she could find. She slammed it behind her, then turned, lighting up the room.

The sitting room looked like it had been invaded by numerous molds and pests. She stepped along the carpet, which tried to suck her in as the pounding of Black's spells against her charm shook the floor.

"Let go!" she shouted, sending down a fire charm. The carpet let go and she positioned herself in the corner when another boom shook the room. Tonks licked her lips, waiting. One more hit and then silence. She breathed steadily through her nose, sweat dripping down the side of her face. She moved forward a little more into the light, wand steady on the door, waiting for the pounding to begin there next.

"Who are you?"

Tonks turned, Black standing directly at her shoulder. She wasn't even sure how he got in, but she lifted her wand in defense, blocking his curse. He stumbled back, but raised his wand to counter her binds, turning them into ivy that fell limply to the ground. Black sent a spell her way and Tonks diverted it, the green flames hitting the curtains, sending pixies scattering everywhere, obscuring her view as several bit her bare arms and around her face.

Skin burning, Tonks tried concentrating on where Black had gone. A loud pop sounded and she turned towards her left where Black apparated.

" _Expelliarmus!_ " he shouted. Tonks felt her wand slip from her hand. She made a desperate reach with her left hand, but it was gone. She kept both hands half up—an unwilling surrender. She caught her breath and watched as Black snatched it easily. He narrowed his eyes at her, raising his wand, just at chest level. "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

Tonks swallowed. She lifted her chin. She wasn't going to say anything. If she could figure out where he was, the Ministry would as well. As far as he was concerned, she might just be a thief, as the portrait suggested, and he would be none the wiser that the ministry was closing in, even without Shacklebolt's help.

With that, Tonks had the sinking feeling that Shacklebolt and Remus would be there to warn him as much. It didn't matter what she did, Black was going to kill her and move on to more victims, plenty of help to continue on his spree.

"Tell me!" Black shouted. The door opened just behind him and Remus's eyes widened seeing Tonks there.

"Don't!" Remus shouted himself, moving forward, standing right in front of Tonks. "Sirius, put your wand down."

"Not until she tells me what she's doing here."

"Listen to me," Remus said. "Don't do anything else."

Tonks's brow furrowed, confused.

"You've been hiding him," Tonks hissed.

Remus turned, looking hurt and worried. He swallowed. "I can explain—"

"Not until she explains what she's doing in my house!"

"You have to give me a chance—"

"I don't have to give you anything," Tonks spat. "Just let him murder me. Go on!"

Remus licked his lips. "Give her back her wand."

"She tried to kill me!" Sirius said.

"That's rich," Tonks retorted.

"Just give her back her wand!" Remus roared, turning back toward Sirius. "I'm not playing! Just do it!"

It was Sirius's turn to look surprised. With a deep breath, he chucked the wand. Remus had to sidestep it and Tonks caught it, tip in hand. She pointed it at Black again, though Remus moved to block her.

"You've got a defense, Tonks," Remus said. "Now, please listen…"

"Tonks?" Sirius asked. Tonks watched as his own wand lowered a bit. A smile grew on his face. "Wait! It's you! Oh-ho, I heard you were around Nymphador—"

Tonks scowled as she threw a jinx over Remus's shoulders that hit Sirius right in the groin. He bent in two with a loud groan. Remus watched, looking almost amused.

"She doesn't like when people use her first name," he said. Remus turned back towards Tonks, still smiling. She didn't smile back. His faded. "Look, you don't have all the facts. Come down to the kitchen. I'll tell you everything."

"You lied to me," she said quietly.

"No I didn't," Remus replied. Sirius was taking deep breaths, getting over the spell. "They just weren't my secrets to tell you."

Tonks swallowed. "You have five minutes," she said.

"Downstairs?" Remus asked.

"Here," Tonks said.

The screaming continued below, muffled by the closed door. Tonks kept her wand trained on Black, waiting as the two exchanged glances. Remus turned back to her.

"Sirius is innocent of the crime he was convicted for," Remus said.

"Innocent?" Tonks asked skeptically.

"Hear me out," Remus said. "The man he was said to have been after—the wizard among all the surrounding muggles—his name is Peter Pettigrew. He was a friend of ours at school."

"Bloody rat," Sirius growled.

"Literally," Remus said, giving him a side glance. "When we were young and they all found out what I was, my friends began to learn to transfigure themselves. James and Sirius into large animals, and Peter into a rat so he could get into small places. Sirius was after him and he caused the explosion that killed those muggles."

Tonks looked between the two of them, trying to sense out any deception. Remus seemed sincere. She wanted to believe him. That might be the worst reason of all to do so. "And Pettigrew?"

"He turned into the rat he was, leaving behind a finger as evidence and scurried away," Sirius said. "Disappeared. I broke out of Azkaban last year when I saw him sitting like a good little pet on the shoulder of a student at Hogwarts."

Tonks blinked. "You were there to attack Potter," Tonks said. "The Prophet said—"

"You know the Prophet doesn't get a lot right," Remus interrupted her. "And they got this one beyond wrong. Fudge wanted it reported that way."

"Then Snivellus got involved and got Remus sacked," Sirius added. Tonks wasn't sure who Snivellus was supposed to be.

"That's irrelevant," Remus said, still looking at Tonks. His eyes were downturned and hopeful. He licked his lips.

"What proof do you have?" Tonks asked.

"All proof left when Pettigrew got away that night," Remus said. "I'm afraid I'm to blame for that, too. But without Pettigrew, we can't clear Sirius. So he's been on the run ever since."

Tonks turned her attention to Sirius. His shoulders were rounded, a sour expression taking over fairly handsome features. He shook his head back and forth.

"I was so close," Sirius said, more to himself than Tonks.

Tonks was on the verge of seeing them as two people who had been given a very rotten lot in life. Both were painted in some ill light and forced to live on the run and moving from place to place. But hadn't she already given Remus the benefit of the doubt on this count? Hadn't she defended him? Hadn't she gone out of her way to include him, where she had power to, and call out the others for

"This is all very well-rehearsed," she said. Sirius looked hurt, but that could be as much a part of the act as anything else. She focused her wand more directly. "But something's not right here."

"Tonks…" Remus said. "You can't…"

"Sorry," she said. "But this is my job."

She was going to have to turn in Shacklebolt, too. So many people she had thought so highly of and she felt her trust crumbling.

Tonks lifted her wand as Sirius moved towards the door. Remus lifted his wand to her when a gust of wind whipped around the room, pushing Tonks to the carpet as her own rolled away. Twice in the same operation she lost her wand. She scrambled, looking to where it was moving, side-by-side with Sirius Black's wand, ending at feet covered by spectacularly vibrant robes. Tonks's gaze moved upward. The long white beard and the half moon spectacles, not to mention the twinkle in the eye of the wearer.

"Sorry to stop your fun, Miss Tonks," Dumbledore said. She got unsteadily to her feet, her skin where the pixies had bit was burning more than ever. She was sure it was swelling. "You really did well."

"Sir," Tonks said, dumbfounded. "What are you doing here?"

"I have helped Sirius here for a while. Shacklebolt was under my instructions. You are quite on the verge of bringing several innocent people to particularly tragic ends, both of life and career."

Tonks looked to her right. Remus and Sirius were shoulder to shoulder now. Dumbledore waved his wand and both hers and Black's returned to their rightful owner's. She stood unsteadily.

"Remus, why don't you go see if there is any pixie cream in the cupboards. If not, feel free to take the floo to my office for some. I believe there is still a direct connection open," he said. Remus nodded, sending her an apologetic look as Dumbledore made himself a chair, fashioning a second from thin air, inviting Tonks to sit.

Still confused by this dizzying turn of events, she sat, sheathing her wand as she watched Sirius turn his wand handle in his hands. In an instant he could take control. But Dumbledore was here. Dumbledore, of anyone, could keep control. The praise she had grown to have for Dumbledore was a last blow she wasn't sure she could take. It was tied to her admiration for Mad-Eye.

Tonks shook herself from the doomed feeling. Hadn't Mad-Eye and Dumbledore been central to catching Death Eaters in the old days? Mad-Eye had talked about his work with Dumbledore; likely the only man that could get Mad-Eye out of retirement.

"I'm sure you have many questions, Miss Tonks," Dumbledore said with a kind smile.

"The story they told me…"

"I missed that," Dumbledore said. "Tragedy, really. I do love a good tale."

"Pettigrew… Black being innocent…"

"Ah, yes, that story." Dumbledore seemed to be watching her very carefully, examining her for something. "Yes, Sirius was wrongfully imprisoned. On some misinformation I held at the time, I'm afraid."

"Misinformation?"

"I was under the impression that Sirius had given away some very important secrets," Dumbledore said. Tonks looked at Sirius, who looked miserable behind Dumbledore. She wondered what kind of secrets, but there were more important issues.

"Shacklebolt has been leading us on," Tonks said.

"Yes, he has told me as much."

"Why have us even work on it?" Tonks asked.

"The minister is rather insistent that they put more resources into the project," Dumbledore said. "Shacklebolt was struggling to find excuses as to why he wasn't assigning more people on the case. He was looking for people we might be able to trust, should this come to light."

Remus came through the door. He had a jar and was uncapping the top. He dipped a single finger in and reached out to apply the cream. Tonks pulled away from him, reaching out for the jar herself, ignoring his gaze as she began to put it on the worst bites herself. Remus paced away from her and Tonks almost felt bad. But hadn't he been the one keeping this from her this whole time? Hiding what he was? Letting her get close, but holding this back?

"I doubt Hancock would have even listened," Tonks said.

"As do I," Dumbledore said. "Shacklebolt and I have discussed the two of you, and we realized his ties to the Ministry and their ideology are likely too strong to see the truth."

"Maybe mine are, too," Tonks said, giving a side glance to Remus. He was running a finger along his chin, head bowed and the expression one of concern. Tonks added another dab of cream. "I still have a duty to take Black in."

"You would take in a man to lose his soul who is innocent?" Dumbledore asked. "You would damn him to that sort of existence?"

Tonks looked at him. Her mother's favorite cousin. A moment when Sirius had snuck her some cookies before one dinner came to mind. Every time her mum turned to tend to some dish or another, he would summon one from the plate, handing it to Tonks under the table.

"No," Tonks said. "I suppose not."

Sirius looked almost grateful, though he hadn't relaxed. Neither had Remus.

"Now, I have a question for you," Dumbledore said. "How is it you entered this house tonight?"

"Regular unlocking charms," Tonks said with a shrug. "Found the weak spots and pulled the lock charms inward."

"Admirable technique, but that isn't what I meant," Dumbledore said, regarding her with a sort of curiosity.

"That was my fault," Remus said quietly from where he stood.

"What was?" Tonks asked.

"Mr. Lupin is speaking of the secret keeping charm we performed just two days ago," Dumbledore said. "You never should have been able to see the house, even if you watched Remus enter. I assume this means you had invited Miss Tonks here recently? Even though you said no one had been by?"

"Yes, sir," Remus said, averting his gaze from everyone in the room.

"You idiot," Sirius said with a sigh. "Any other trollops going to show up?"

"Hey, watch it," Tonks said.

Dumbledore only smiled.

"It was just to wrap her ankle," Remus said sheepishly. "She was hardly here."

"I don't get the problem," Tonks said.

"The problem, Miss Tonks, was that by inviting you, you were privy to the location even though we performed the charm that should have kept this location a secret," Dumbledore said.

"Why were you making this place a secret?"

Remus and Sirius looked at each other. Dumbledore weaved his fingers together, looking at her in that way again. Looking at her like he hadn't decided just what to think of her. Tonks had never thought she'd be on the end of any look from Dumbledore and certainly not one with so much intensity. It made her feel immediately lacking.

"Are you aware of the movement of certain groups?" Dumbledore asked. "Groups which aligned themselves closely the last time Voldemort?"

"Some," Tonks said. "Shacklebolt had me looking into a grouping of vampires. At least, supposed movement."

"What do you make of it?"

"It's not them organizing."

Dumbledore nodded. "The ministry is a tricky sort of conglomerate. There are well intentioned people, but any government lacks the ability to move and adjust tactics quickly. They can't generally have an ear to the ground, even when they think they do. I created a group that could do as much the last time around. The Order of the Phoenix. Both Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black were part of the Order back then. As were several of their friends, including Mr. Pettigrew.

"They sought information, watched for opportunities to thwart Voldemort and his followers, and even kept an eye on Ministry officials we believed were under the imperius curse. Sirius, here, has offered up his family's home as a headquarters should we start up the Order again."

Tonks perked up throughout Dumbledore's explanation. Little things Mad-Eye had said from time to time surfaced. Things that didn't seem to quite fit the role of an Auror, but she had chalked it up to the difference between times. Now she knew he was talking about the Order. What was it he said before he left? When Dumbledore asked you to do something, you did it.

"I want to join," Tonks said.

"No," Remus replied immediately. "No, you don't understand. It's dangerous."

"I'm an Auror," Tonks scoffed.

"I think Remus just means you need to think about it first," Sirius said. "This isn't a light decision."

Dumbledore raised a hand and both of the others fell back. "The Order isn't restarting just yet, Miss Tonks. But should it come to that, we would be happy to have you and your talents. Until then, Mr. Black is correct. You should consider just what it means to be part of the Order. And perhaps learn how to apprehend with a little less bravado."

He said this last bit with a glimmer of the eye, compared to the disapproving growl Mad-Eye may have given her for losing her wand and failing to make a quick arrest of Sirius. At least in this case that proved to be the better option.

"Mr. Lupin," Dimbledore said, turning to Remus. "Would you still assist me in creating a stronger barrier as planned? I think Miss Tonks has certainly proved it is needed."

With that he swept out of the room, Remus following. Sirius stood awkwardly across from Tonks, scratching the back of his head.

"I hope I didn't hurt you," he said.

"You didn't do much," Tonks said. "Just these damn pixies."

Tonks screwed up her face and shortened her hair to get to the sores on her neck easier.

"I remember when you used to do that three times a night, just to get a rise out of your mum," Sirius said with a smile.

Tonks couldn't help but smile herself. "I remember when you used to take me on rides on your motorbike."

"Those were good times," Sirius said. He sat in Dumbledore's chair, leaning forward. "How's your mum doing, by the way?"

"She's good," Tonks said. "Not much has changed for her."

Sirius nodded. Silence hung strangely around them. The screaming from the portrait had died away. "You know, I think Remus bought some pasta for dinner. Want to stick around for a bit? Just… if you want… I'm sure you have other things—"

"I'd love to," Tonks said. "Er, sorry about trying to arrest you."

Sirius grinned at her. "It's alright," he said. "Seems to be everyone's cup of tea lately."

* * *

Dumbledore finished work, needing little help from Remus. He helped finish the pasta and sat at the kitchen table, having mixed feelings about Tonks sticking around after the ordeal of tonight. She seemed to have bounced back rather quickly, though. Sirius and Tonks kept each other occupied throughout dinner, reminiscing about times before Sirius was carted away. He caught up on what Andromeda was doing and asked Tonks a million questions about her time at school. Remus found himself listening very intently. Ever since the evening on the roof, he constantly thought about Tonks. He would smile to himself over her sarcastic, quick wit and the way she would change her hair halfway through the day, saying she was just feeling more purple that afternoon than green.

Remus hadn't felt like this about someone in a very long time. Long enough that the last time it had happened, he was too young to have accepted that his condition didn't suit the life of someone in love. When he had told that witch about being a werewolf, the relationship disintegrated fast, as did the rest of his life. But he was able to move on. He was able to go to a city on the west side of the country and start over. He didn't have to watch her date and he didn't have to listen to how she viewed him.

Tonks was different in many ways. First, she didn't seem to care that he was a werewolf. Remus still couldn't figure out if it was a complete disregard for what others thought, or some strange naivety about life. Tonks didn't seem naive, though. And he liked her brash attitude towards those angry about who he was, even if it did terrify him on her behalf.

Then there was the determination to invite him places. Over the week, he had been a little hurt that she seemed to avoid him. When Hancock came over and warned him to stay away, though, Remus wondered if she was doing it for his sake. Now he realized it was because she thought he was helping Black. Something she wasn't entirely wrong about, even if she was missing some key information.

Aside from this, Remus was certain he had never met anyone that was so utterly themselves. He had noticed, though unable to name, what was off about her when she was with Hancock, but now he knew how much she seemed herself when she was brazen and different and opinionated. She seemed more reserved with Hancock. Like someone trying to figure out just how to define themselves with a large shadow covering them here and there, never quite able to come out from under it.

In his loneliest moments, Remus found himself imagining himself with Tonks; the easy discussions, the generous observations, and moments of understanding one another as no one else could.

Then he would stop.

Tonks deserved better out of life. Forget the fact that he was at least a decade older than her, she was vibrant and social and didn't need to be bogged down by his circumstances. Only he couldn't leave now. Not with everything that was happening. Not if Harry needed him, nor if Sirius did. He committed himself to the Order and its mission nearly twenty years before and he wasn't going to bail now. And for all the talk of bringing Tonks in, he hurt at the thought that she would be at risk from joining. Lily and James had died for the cause. Could Remus handle losing anyone else? It would be tested, he knew that. You didn't get involved in the Order and not have camaraderie that built an aching around such a loss, but Tonks… Tonks was different. And he couldn't even tell her why she was different.

Tonks wrapped her arms around herself and was shivering, though she didn't stop asking questions and talking with him and Sirius about the Order and what it would entail. Remus excused herself and went to retrieve Tonks's jacket from the closet that had stolen it. He dried the fabric and took it down to her.

"And here I thought that one was shot," Tonks said. She stood, looking at her watch as she pulled the jacket on. "I really do need to go, though."

"I'll see you out," Remus said.

"Next caller here soon?" Sirius jibbed. Remus didn't even acknowledge the comment.

He stood by was the two cousins hugged.

"I wish I could tell Mum," Tonks said quietly. Remus tried to step back, feeling like an intruder watching them.

"I'm just glad you know," Sirius said. His jaw tensed as he gripped tighter to Tonks. And although Remus knew they were family, he found something mean and bitter growing inside him, watching their embrace.

Tonks gave Sirius a kiss on the cheek. "Be safe," she said, then turned towards the exit, giving him one last look before heading off. Remus followed her, moving down the hall and reaching out to open the door for her.

Tonks went through and stood on the porch. Just beyond the cover, rain was pouring in sheets, obscuring anything down the street. Remus stood beside her, closing the door.

"You want me to escort you home?"

"No, I'm alright," Tonks said, looking out at the rain. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Tonks's looked at him. Disappointed. Saddened. His stomach twisted at that look and suddenly telling her seemed like it would have been the most obvious course of action.

"You mean why I didn't tell you I was helping my fugitive friend?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, that," Tonks said. She licked her lips, her teeth holding on to the bottom one just a little longer. "I thought we were friends, too."

"We are," Remus said quickly. "Of course, we are. I… I couldn't… we had to wait…"

"But you brought me back here," Tonks said. "I found out it was the Black house after telling my mum about Kreacher, you know."

Remus swallowed. How stupid could he have been? Of course, there was a connection there. It wasn't as though he weren't aware.

"And the worst part was that I thought maybe Hancock had been right," Tonks said. "All along."

"About what?"

"You," Tonks said. "About whether you were good or not. If you had just eased me into that, I wouldn't have spent the last week thinking that you were some traitor. That you weren't my friend at all."

Remus wished he could emphatically tell her how much she meant, but that wasn't going to make this better. In fact, it might make things infinitely worse. Instead, he nodded, concentrating on a spot of the iron wrought railing.

"Anyway, I better get going."

"Tonks," Remus said, reaching for her wrist. She turned towards him. "I'm sorry. Really, I am."

"It's okay," she said, forcing a small grin. "Just… give me a head's up next time."

Tonks pulled the hood over her head and used her wand to keep the rain directly off of her. She walked into the pounding rain and disappeared in mist and water. Remus kept looking to the spot he could last see her.

He had to get over this.

* * *

Tonks walked into the Ministry first thing the next morning, striding quickly to Shacklebolt's desk. He was taking a drink from his mug as Tonks leaned on his desk, looking across to him.

"You've been leading us on," Tonks said seriously. Shacklebolt furrowed his brow. "About Sirius Black."

Shacklebolt's eyes darted around frantically. He stood, grabbing Tonks's arm hard, moving her towards the back of the office.

"Sir, I wanted to talk to you—"

"Don't be a blunt idiot," Shacklebolt said under his breath to her. He generally took her in stride. He was amused, but didn't generally take action or reprimand Tonks. He continued to tug, practically shoving her into an empty conference room, entering behind her and shutting the door. He waved his wand, then turned on her. Tonks would have been terrified by his stance if she weren't just as angry at him for keeping her in the dark as she had been at Remus. "What are you thinking, bringing that up out there?" he asked.

"What? Am I not allowed to talk to my supervisor about my main case?" Tonks said. He wasn't impressed. "Look, I almost arrested him last night. Dumbledore showed up. Told me everything. Including the fact that you've sent me and Hancock on some fool's errand."

"It's what had to be done," Shacklebolt said. "Too many people know and—"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Tonks said, waving off his explanation. "Only I know now."

"I could always modify your memory," Shacklebolt threatened.

"Only you won't," Tonks said with a smile.

"I won't?"

"Come on, who better to mislead Hancock than me?" Tonks asked.

"I've been doing fine on my own."

Tonks scoffed. "I always thought it was weird that you had us focus on the tips you did. I just never thought you would go against Ministry orders. It's only a matter of time before Hancock gets his nose out of your ass and realizes the same."

"So you have a better idea?"

Tonks couldn't help as her smile widened. "So many," Tonks said. "This is gonna be fun."


	9. Naïve

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait everyone! Blame school! There may be longer waits and some chapters on the shorter side, but I hope you continue to enjoy. Also REVIEW! Not that it's a prerequisite to my writing another chapter, but I do tend to get more excited as I get awesome responses from all of you on your thoughts.

 _ **Naïve**_

"Are you sure?" Hancock asked, scratching the side of his head.

"India," Tonks confirmed with a nod. "We've had more reports of his appearance there than anywhere else."

"But…"

He was so slow on deciding what he thought on anything, Tonks wondered how that hadn't driven her crazy when they were dating.

"But the magical communities there are so scattered. They have more local governments than a cohesive one across the country."

"Which is why it would be the perfect place to hide out," Tonks said. "He doesn't need to stay entrenched in the community there, but there are enough for him to pop in on and read through the international papers or overhear wireless."

"I thought you said there was no way he was in India a couple months ago."

"So I was wrong," Tonks replied. Hancock looked at her skeptically for a moment. "Look, take it or leave it. I'm investigating this one whether you're on board or not."

"Yeah, fine," Hancock gave in. Tonks knew her saying she was wrong was the tipping point on that. He loved hearing her admit as much. "You know how hard it's going to be to track him there, though, right?"

"All part of the job," Tonks said, looking at her watch. "I'm taking off for lunch."

"Want to—"

"Nope," Tonks said, turning to grab her lunch pail and haphazardly set some things on her desk to rights.

"You didn't even let me finish," Hancock said, as though she hadn't done this every day for the last month when he tried to set things up to have a one-on-one with her.

"Busy," Tonks said, walking away. She added a little louder. "Very busy!"

She weaved in and out of cubicles, checking into where Remus's space was empty. Taking the stairs two at a time, she went upstairs to the main cafeteria. Remus was sitting along a bench all on his own. If Shacklebolt or a few others were here, they would have sat with him. She didn't generally find him by himself, after all. If she found him here at all. She was more and more surprised that Remus found employment a struggle. Even with being gone the better part of a week each month he got twice as much work done as anyone else. Tonks knew Shacklebolt was pushing for the department to give him more to do and Remus only rose to the occasion.

Tonks moved forward, sliding in beside Remus, nudging him over with her hip. He gave her a half grin.

"Good day?" he asked.

"Brilliant day," Tonks said. She lowered her voice. "Hancock will be chasing rumors around India for a while."

Remus had these perfect little wrinkles around his eyes when she really entertained him. When he smiled just right. It was always Tonks's goal to see those lines and she managed with that little tidbit.

"There might be a meeting coming up," Remus said. He pushed his fork around meager leftovers.

"When?"

"Two weeks," Remus said. "An exact date and time won't be solidified until it's closer. Habit of the Order."

"Got it," Tonks said.

"I just thought I'd give you a head's up. Just in case you had other plans."

"Yes, because my life is just teeming with social opportunities," Tonks retorted. She pulled out a second chicken salad sandwich, dropping it in front of Remus. He looked uncertain, just as he did any time she brought him food as well. It didn't take long before she noticed he was constantly scrimping, trying to use as little of his means as possible. It didn't cost her much to make double, so she did. "Speaking of, my great aunt is having this… party sort of thing March fourteenth. I get a lot of crap from my mum if I don't at least try and bring some sort of date. Want to come?"

"Can't," Remus said.

"Other plans?"

"Full moon."

"Oh, right," Tonks said. "Guess that doesn't work well for being a pleasant party guest."

"No, not really."

The wrinkles didn't accompany the forced grin on that one. His attention drifted as he curled over his food, taking a bite while Tonks looked around, seeing Hancock and Dawlish sitting kitty corner from them, trays in front of them as Hancock leaned forward and whispered.

"He doesn't like you hanging around me," Remus said.

Tonks rolled her eyes and turned towards Remus. "I don't care."

"You should care a little more," Remus said.

"Why?"

"He's got connections in the Ministry," Remus replied. "You really shouldn't be seen this friendly with me if you care about your career."

"I only care about my career as far as I get to help people. If they care more about who I don't shun, then they can go eat a skrewt."

"Tonks," Remus said. His whole face was serious and heavy. "I would hate if you suffered on my count."

Tonks wasn't used to nagging being this sincere and it made her squirm in her seat a little. When it was her mum, she could just roll her eyes. When it was Hancock, she had to keep herself from slapping him. But when it was Remus, she had to consider it, even if only for a moment. She had to think about what he said, what he meant, and where she stood. It was the only way she could find the right thing to say. The thing that might convince him sitting here with him was worth whatever punishment they could dole out. That talking with him was preferential to a lifetime in the Ministry with full support and approval from her superiors. The problem with Remus was that he just didn't seem to understand a choice like that. Maybe because it was a choice he never had.

"Then maybe stop eating so slow," Tonks said, unable to find that right thing and defaulting to being sarcastic. "I swear, if they gave metals for masticating the most thoroughly, you would get the gold every time."

Remus gave her another half-hearted smile and picked up his sandwich.

"Have you heard much from Potter on the next task?" Tonks asked.

"No, nothing," Remus said. "My one colleague said his friends are helping him brainstorm, but they didn't have many details."

The colleague could be just that, but he had grown to calling Sirius his colleague in code as well.

"Well, we'll all get an idea of what's going on next week," Tonks said. "I keep telling Shacklebolt that we need to get hold of those dragons and catch up around here. Bunch of squeamish Aurors…"

Remus laughed. That was twice she got the laugh lines out of him.

"Well, when you do I'll go head-to-head with you," Remus said. He had only eaten half the sandwich and was already wrapping it up. "But for now, I have some data to sort out."

"Alright," Tonks said with a sigh. "If you change your mind on that party, I could always find a leash for you."

Remus shook his head at her and said goodbye, walking out of the cafeteria. Tonks turned back to her food, catching Hancock looking at her, leaned in and chatting it up conspiratorially with Dawlish again. Remus's advice would be much better spent on Hancock. He certainly seemed more concerned with acceptance than with basic humanity.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Tonks asked.

The next day was the second task and it was all anyone could talk about anymore. She passed at least three conversations as she weaved her way to answer Shacklebolt's memo that he needed to see her as soon as possible. But that wasn't what was on Tonks's mind. Every time Shacklebolt wanted to talk, Tonks hoped it had to do with the Order. Or whenever Remus brought something up, even though it was never that. Never about Dumbledore and not a peep as to whether a meeting was coming up or not.

Tonks leaned further in. Remus was sitting across the desk from Shacklebolt, slumped in the chair. They had been talking quietly and Tonks thought this _had_ to be it. This had to be about the Order.

"Just a mo, Tonks," Shacklebolt said. She nodded and turned to stand on the outside of the office space. "Anything at all, Remus."

"Thank you," Remus replied and let out a heavy breath. The chairs scraped against the tiles. Tonks peeked around the corner as the two shook hands and Remus dug his hands in his pockets as he turned to leave, Shacklebolt watching solemnly. Tonks tried to catch Remus's eye and get an idea of what he was so glum about, but he avoided eye contact as he passed.

"You can come in," Shacklebolt said, interrupting her confusion. "Tonks?"

"Yes, sir," she said, stepping inside and taking the empty seat. "What did you need?"

Shacklebolt had a half grin as he picked up some paperwork with Hancock's handwriting across it. "Mexico City?"

"Hancock put in that request for a discovery mission," Tonks said, trying for innocence.

"On what information?"

"We may have gotten a tip off that he was hiding in some Aztec ruins," Tonks said. "Pretty solid theory, actually."

Shacklebolt pressed his lips together. Of course he saw right through her, but hey… why not get a nice vacation out of this whole bullshitting thing while she was at it? Especially somewhere warm at a time when the wind was doing its best to make her migrate elsewhere as it was. Shacklebolt was trying to wait her out, but Tonks continued to act as though she didn't get where he was coming from on the issue.

"Well, I guess we'll send Hancock and Lancaster then," he said, flipping through the papers and making notes.

"What?" Tonks asked, incredulous that those two would benefit from her cleverly laid out suggestions that lead to the request from Hancock. "You're joking me."

"No, I actually need you here for other things," Shacklebolt said. "There's a new case I want your eyes on."

He slid over a normal case folder with a small envelope on top. Tonks reached out, taking it from the edge of Shacklebolt's desk, peeking into the envelope. March fifth, it said, along with a time of 6:00pm. There was a little more below.

"Make sure you mind what's confidential," Shacklebolt said with a pointed look. Tonks nodded that she understood and tucked the folder under her arm, keeping the envelope between her fingers. "You're dismissed."

Tonks stood, turned, then stopped.

"Sir, was everything with Lupin alright?" she asked.

Shacklebolt waited, as he seemed to do often with her, parsing through a decision. "He isn't being kept on with the Ministry," Shacklebolt said.

"What?"

"It was left to me to break the news," Shacklebolt said. "Again, confidentiality, Tonks."

"But—"

"Tonks," Shacklebolt interrupted her with a raised hand. "I only tell you because I know you are friends, and Remus needs those where he can get them. I cannot say anything more."

"Yes, sir," Tonks said again.

"And minimize the trips from now on," Shacklebolt said.

Tonks nodded and hurried from his office, turning to the north side of the department, rushing into Remus's space, where a box sat on the table top. He was putting just a few more things in there.

"This is ridiculous," Tonks said quietly. "What happened?"

"I'm here on contract," Remus said, not looking at her still. "The work they had me contracted for is being given to a full time employee. It's a risk I knew the position held."

"Bullshit," Tonks said. "What really happened?"

Remus finally met her eyes. There was a masked pain there. Something that had existed long before she knew him.

"Some higher ups finally dug out some old rules and regulations," Remus said. "Something else I knew was a risk. And nothing you need to worry about."

"No, I don't accept that!"

"A little quieter, please," Remus said. "And whether or not you accept it, it's happening."

"The only way to change this is to fight it," Tonks continued to argue, though she did lower her voice as requested. "Why are you just handing them what they want?"

"Because if I fought everyone that didn't like me for what I am, I would do nothing but fight," Remus said.

His look was one of exhaustion. He was humoring her in explaining it. Tonks wondered if this was how his students felt last year: that they were being put in their place by someone who understood the world a million times better than them. That the world was unjust and couldn't learn from the past or present. And Tonks just couldn't believe that. She wouldn't buy into it. Because if she did, she would be just as bad as anyone else.

"Did they tell you who issued the complaints?" Tonks asked.

Remus considered her. He knew something. He chewed on the inside of his cheek and turned to gather more books from his desk before responding.

"No one in particular," Remus said. "They said it was an official from the Department of Magical Creatures saying there were people too afraid of repercussions to voice their concern of working with someone like me."

"Hancock," Tonks growled. Remus let out an exasperated breath. "I'm going to…"

She didn't even know what she was going to do, but she should have seen this coming. Hadn't he threatened as much? Hadn't he spent far more energy than this deserved trying to convince Tonks to dislike Remus like the rest of them? He had warned Remus, too, who had warned Tonks that she was risking consequences. He just hadn't told her the consequences would come down on his head.

"I shouldn't have said anything," he said.

"This is all my fault," Tonks said. "Remus, I am so sorry."

"Okay, stop," Remus said. He lifted a box, the cubicle sadly blank, save a few stray paperclips and pens. "Look, my time was limited one way or the other here. Alright?"

"But—"

"It was limited," Remus repeated himself. "Just keep your nose clean. This place needs people like you."

Tonks couldn't find anything to say. She stepped back as Remus walked passed her. Tonks began to pace by his now empty cubicle as he continued down the corridor and towards the elevator. She entered as people started looking at her, sitting in Remus's chair. No, not his chair. Not anymore. She looked on the walls where some information was still pinned up next to rectangles where Remus had just removed photographs or other personal effects.

She sat, waiting. She didn't want to see Hancock.

* * *

"Go on, Dora dear, have another biscuit," Nana Tonks said, pushing the plate of sweets towards her.

She said it with the sort of conspiratorial wink as though she were subverting Andromeda's wishes, the same way she did when Tonks was a child. And Tonks took one. Then Andromeda pursed her lips disapprovingly, though she didn't say a word. They all played their parts just swimmingly.

"Why don't I help you with dinner, Louise," Andromeda asked, moving to the other side of the counter, grabbing an apron. "Nymphadora, could you start on a salad?"

"I was going to have her come help with the fence and shed out there," Ted said instead.

Tonks hopped down from the stool she had sat while Nana peppered her with questions and gave her own gossip about the other old muggles in the town. She grabbed another biscuit and Andromeda yanked the plate away.

"Ted, I can manage," Poppa Tonks argued as Tonks came into the entrance. Ted was shrugging on a jacket.

Poppa and Nana were getting up there, both solidly into their seventies. That wasn't to mention Poppa's habit of thinking he knew how to do things then bungling them up plenty. According to Ted, when Poppa first decided to put in the fence, he had a stroke of brilliance to make sure the fence line looked the same height all over. That meant on the hills on their property had posts just half a meter while others in the low spots were taller than Poppa. Not that it was saying much. He was a fairly slight man, on the shorter side, though he looked to have become shorter with age the way his back arced forward.

"Da, just let me do it," Ted said. "It won't take me long. Especially with Dora helping."

"Plus, it gets me out of salad duty," Tonks said, leaning over and kissing his cheek. "We'll be back, Poppa."

Ted opened the front door and Tonks lead the way. There were several posts that had fallen or been knocked over. The shed was in complete disarray and they had talked for two years now about getting out there to fix the structure. Only part of the task was to organize what had been stuffed and shoved inside, and Tonks knew her dad wasn't much a fan of organizing anything.

It was a harsh, windy March day as Ted issued instructions, Tonks helping as they worked one post at a time. By the fourth, they had a pattern down and each post only took half as much as the first one or two. Next was the shed. They took out one box at a time, Tonks often holding the wooden beams steady with a spell to make sure the whole building didn't collapse on her dad as he brought out one thing after another.

"Has Orion finally left you alone?" Ted asked.

Tonks wondered if her mum had set him to querying along these lines. She let out a huff.

"More or less," Tonks said. "But that's only because I finally made good on my threat to hex him if I heard one more non-work-related thing out of his damn mouth."

Ted pushed back a smile.

"You didn't get in trouble for that, did you?"

"No," Tonks said. "I think he's done snitching. That was the other thing."

"What was?"

"He was awful to someone else," Tonks said. "He got him fired for absolutely no reason at all."

"I wasn't under the impression he'd moved up that fast."

"No, he hasn't," Tonks said. "But… well, the person in question is a werewolf."

"A werewolf working at the ministry?" Ted asked. He held handfuls of photographs as he looked over to Tonks with a furrowed expression.

"Why is that so shocking?" Tonks asked. She had always thought her dad, at least, wouldn't judge someone so quickly. The same anger she had for Hancock almost constantly now rose up inside of her. "Really, Dad, isn't it bad enough that they would have to—"

"I'm just surprised the prejudice didn't block the hire to begin with," Ted said. He turned back to the box. "I've had a few werewolf co-workers. Usually when the company gets a bit desperate, but they're generally good folk. If a bit moody once a month. Of course you and your mum prepared me for that one."

"Dad," Tonks replied, rolling her eyes. He was chuckling at his own terrible joke. "I just… why does it have to be that way?"

He sobered up, continuing to sort as silence fell over them. Tonks thought maybe he didn't have an answer either. When he spoke again, it was careful and filtered.

"You know, a century ago a lot of places wouldn't have hired a Muggle-born like me," Ted said. "Some went to other countries that didn't care about all that and others would marry into families with long bloodlines or make up some kind of pedigree even. Of course there were also a lot that had to take menial work as well. Or that really got creative and started freelancing work that made them loads more than they would have gotten otherwise."

"Have you been waiting to deliver a lecture on muggle relations?"

"I'm just saying, change can be slow, Dora. It's not something that comes by chance or easily."

"You sound like Remus," Tonks said, frustrated at what she saw as complacency. "He wasn't even mad at Hancock for getting others involved so he got sacked!"

"So why are you angry about it?"

"Because _this_ is why change is slow, Dad!" Tonks said. She had thought she was over it. But her blood boiled again at the thought. The words and attitude were sticking needles in her skin and she had to shake it off. "It's because we just accept it as it is and we don't fight!"

"There are many ways to fight, Dora," Ted said, staying as calm as she was riled. "Some people don't get to always be on the front lines. Which makes it important to have people like you there as a surrogate until they get that chance."

He looked up at her, eyebrows raised, looking more serious than he normally did. Tonks swallowed back the anger, pushing one empty box out of the way to grab another. Her mind wandered to the Order. Ever since seeing Sirius, she thought constantly about telling her parents what Dumbledore had told her and how Sirius was alive and safe and innocent. She wondered how her mother would react to such news.

But now she understood how Remus had felt. It wasn't her secret to tell.

Tonks had never kept secrets from her parents. Not really. She would tell bald-face lies to them from time to time, but it almost always ended in a revelation of the truth in the end and there was always a purpose. Like wanting to go to a summer party for one of the neighborhood boys that she liked as a teen. The next morning she mentioned where she had really been and received a short lecture before her mum was asking how it had gone.

No, she didn't like keeping secrets from them. Even when they didn't like her choices.

"Dad?" Tonks asked. He hummed his acknowledgement, now shuffling through a variety of papers. "Have you ever heard of the Order of the Phoenix?"

His eyes snapped up to hers. "I think you're a bit young to know about that one, aren't you?"

Tonks paused a moment, chewing the inside of her left cheek. "They're starting it up again."

"Just for fun?"

"Because they believe You-Know-Who might be coming back," Tonks said. "And they want to be prepared."

"I wasn't aware they were advertising through leaflets now," Ted said, setting some yellowed parchment aside. "In my day, it was by personal invitation. At least so it seemed."

"You were asked to join?" Tonks asked.

"By Fabian and Gideon Prewitt," Ted said. "They were friends of mine from school, you know."

"And you were part of it?"

"No," Ted said. Tonks deflated. "That upsets you?"

"They wanted to bring down You-Know-Who," Tonks replied. "Why wouldn't you have?"

"Because when they asked you had just been born," Ted said. "And there was a nasty habit of people's children being killed as a result."

"But others did it," Tonks argued. She wasn't even pretending to help organize by now. "The Potters, for instance—"

"The Potters joined before they had that boy," Ted said. "Tonks, you don't understand what it was like then."

"I remember reports," Tonks said. "When I was young."

"That's not what I mean." Ted took a heavy breath and pushed the box away. Tonks licked her lips, hoping there was a redeeming moment in what he was about to say. "Do you know what your mum gave up when she decided to be with me?"

"A mansion?"

"Everything," Ted corrected. "I almost broke things off because I could see what being cut off from her sisters was doing to her."

Tonks had always assumed her mum and aunts hadn't been all that close. Tonks thought the Blacks felt things Andromeda inherently didn't, which, in Tonks's mind, would have made walking away a simple matter of beliefs.

"Then she went to her family about our engagement and she was kicked out of the house and…" he shook his head and swallowed as a bitter expression moved across his face. "Dora, you may not always agree with your mum, but her mum and dad crossed lines that no loving parent should. Not under any circumstances. Ever."

Tonks looked at him blankly, unable to find words.

"When the Prewitts talked to me about the Order, her and I discussed it. There was you to think about, of course. But there were other things. Her older sister never got over having a bad mark on the family. She would have given anything to finish what their parents started. At the time I could only consider your safety and hers."

"But—"

"But nothing," Ted said. "We had dire concerns beyond the rest of the world and what was happening."

Tonks turned around, grabbing a fresh box, unsure how she felt about what her dad said; wondering why they wouldn't have fought the good fight. In the back of her mind she had assumed they would have if they had only known. But they did know. And they hadn't joined with those fighting.

"I take it you've been asked?" Ted said.

Tonks looked back at him. No secrets. That's why she had brought this up to begin with. She nodded. He seemed to take it in stride.

"Don't tell your mum."

* * *

Remus looked down the list of issues to be investigated. There were some Death Eaters to be followed, but most seemed a matter of suspicious locations.

"I would imagine there isn't much happening just yet," Dumbledore said. "But I'd rather know their first move as they make it."

"Absolutely," Remus said. "I can set up surveillance at most of these. Monitor most of them from a single location."

"Very good," Dumbledore said. "And while we will consider this headquarters overall, I included in the contract a living stipend."

"Sir—"

Dumbledore raised a hand. "It's all very standard, Remus," Dumbledore said. "I had a fund made long ago that has been waiting to be used."

"Well, thank you," Remus said.

Dumbledore gave a curt nod.

"How's Harry doing?" Remus asked. Dumbledore took a deep breath.

"Well," he said. "At least as well as he can, with reporters and rumors interrupting any normalcy in his studies."

"Do you think he'll do alright in the last task?"

This was something Remus was thinking a lot about now. The reports on the second task had made him as proud as the first go around. If only James were here to see it. He would be swelling large and gloating about his son, Remus thought.

Of course if James was here, Harry's name probably never would have been called. Harry would be a normal kid and ineligible for the tournament. Still, Remus liked to think about James's reactions from father to son.

"I think he has a long road ahead of him," Dumbledore said seriously. "And on that dreary note, I best be heading back there now. Madame Maxine was wanting a word before the night was over."

"Yes, of course," Remus said. "Thank you for making time tonight."

"Always, Remus," Dumbledore said. He turned and disappeared with a pop.

Remus looked around the kitchen. He would get to leave this place. He should be more grateful than he was. With a stipend, he wouldn't even have to touch the salaried money. It was meager by most standards, but Remus knew it was important work. Work he would have done simply because the world needed it to be a safe place. Work to finish what he had started long ago.

Remus pulled out a bar of chocolate from his top drawer, breaking off a chunk and thinking of Tonks, as he did when he broke into the stash she had given him.

He wondered what happened when Tonks and Hancock saw each other after she learned about his dismissal. The regrettably petty part of Remus hoped her anger had remained steady. Not that he wanted to cause more trouble for Tonks, but somehow, her angry at Hancock seemed like how it should be. At least how it should be if Remus himself could date her. But he couldn't. He couldn't bring any more of his burdens onto Tonks than he already had.


	10. The Third Task

**A/N:** Sorry for such a long wait! School! Moving! Crazy! I hope this is worth the wait :) From here on out, there will probably be months and chunks of time generally glossed over and, again, there might be long waits. I'll try to keep it to a minimum. Please review as well! I love hearing reactions!

 _ **The Third Task**_

Spring weather was teasing England the night Tonks went with Shacklebolt to the small cottage outside of Bath as designated by Dumbledore. It looked like a sweet sort of place, with dormant gardens and a rounded roof. The light didn't appear to be on, but she hadn't expected it to look occupied.

"This is the right one, yeah?" Tonks asked, looking at the address again.

"Only one way to find out," Shacklebolt said. "You know, for one of my better Aurors, you ask the most dim questions."

"I like to keep everyone on their toes," Tonks retorted as they got to the door, Shacklebolt did a strange sort of knocking, a synchopated pattern that sounded awkward if distinct. There wasn't a sound until the hinges creaked as the door swung inward. Shacklebolt disappeared in the darkness. Tonks took a breath and stepped in.

As soon as her foot hit the landing, the lights and sounds and sights of the room came to life. It was decently full inside. Some people she recognized, others she did not.

"Miss Tonks!"

Tonks turned to her left. There was the tight-bunned, elderly face of Professor McGonagall. Only she looked so unfamiliar. Younger, almost. Then Tonks pinned it. She wore a smile. Something McGonagall had rarely done when Tonks was in her class.

"Wotcher, Professor," Tonks said, smiling back.

"Oh, call me Minerva, won't you?" she said. Tonks wondered who this friendly, non-reprimanding golem could be. It certainly wasn't the woman she had known in school. "I have heard great things about you. You're really doing us all proud."

"Thank you," Tonks said. "I… er… how's Hogwarts these days?"

Tonks felt it was best to get away from the praise of what she could only think was a doppelganger. Only it wasn't. Tonks had rarely experienced that transition from her teenage life to adulthood. McGonagall was actually pleasant and enjoyable. She asked after her parents and Tonks was just telling her about the academy when Remus walked in the door. He caught her eye and grinned. Tonks smiled back.

"Looks like you have others to catch up with," McGonagall said. "And here I am, just chatting your ear off, aren't I?"

"Oh, not at all," Tonks said, turning back to her.

"It is lovely to see you here, Miss Tonks," she said.

"You, too," Tonks replied.

McGonagall turned to talk to someone else as there was a flash of fire near the window and everyone froze. In the aftermath appeared Dumbledore—tall and with a slight grin, hands clasped behind his back.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said. "Thank you all for coming. Shall we convene in the kitchen? I believe there are some pastries being delivered."

Everyone shuffled, moving towards a kitchen that looked too spacious for the exterior of this cottage. As Dumbledore suggested, there were pastries lining the table. Tonks saw where Remus sat towards the end of the table and moved in, taking the seat beside him, wiggling to settle and nudging him with her elbow. He smiled at her.

"Everything been alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

They didn't have more time than that. Dumbledore was looking around the table, waiting until all eyes were on him.

"Some of you are old faces," Dumbledore said. "There is little to explain to you, I am sure. At least in terms of what the Order is and what goals it sets out to have. For those of you who are new, welcome. If you're sitting at this table, it is because you were believed to have loyalties and value to the Order and its objectives."

"Is You-Know-Who really comin' back?" one man said.

He sat kitty-corner from Tonks in a shabby, oversized coat and with long, shaggy hair as well.

"There are many reasons to believe that is the case, Mundungus, yes," Dumbledore acknowledged. "The least of which is new activity among several of the groups he once recruited. But I have it under good authority that his Death Eaters' marks are beginning to strengthen, which may be the best reason of all to start up recruitment again."

Mundungus let out a heavy breath, muttering something as he leaned back.

"By doing this now, we won't allow Voldemort to gain ground the way he did the first time," Dumbledore continued. "It will give us the chance to recruit before otherwise good people are put under charms and threatened to the point of being unwilling or unable to help with the side they believe in. For now, that is our only objective: to find others who will stand against Voldemort when that day arrives."

"And after that?" another woman Tonks thought she recognized from the Ministry asked.

"After that depends on many things," Dumbledore said. "But I believe Muggles word _sleuthing_ most properly provides the proper umbrella of possible tasks and business that the Order will take up once such becomes necessary. I cannot tell you entirely what to anticipate, but it would be unjust not to impress upon all of you the risks of not only such tasks, but of the mere association with the Order."

"Well, it's not like anyone's safe if You-Know-Who comes back, is it?" Tonks said.

"A fair observation," Dumbledore acknowledged. "Still, there's nothing obligating anyone at this table to put yourselves in that position. And if you do not wish the burden of having knowledge, we can talk after."

"Why aren't we doing anything to stop him coming back?" Tonks asked. "I mean, doesn't it make more sense to stop that from happening at all?"

Dumbledore took a heavy breath. Tonks couldn't help but notice everyone else's attention on him, waiting for an answer. Obviously they had all wondered the same thing. No one else had wanted to ask. She wondered why.

"The biggest mistakes I have ever made involved assumptions that I could control others or forces beyond anyone's control," Dumbledore said. "Being prepared, Miss Tonks, does not have to do with lack of trying to stop terrible things from happening, but acknowledging how much control we actually have in the matter."

This was the Dumbledore she remembered. The one that spoke in riddles and with a strange sense of wisdom that you couldn't help but trust. The implication was that there were things happening that none of them knew about yet. But of course Tonks did know these plans had been in the works. Hadn't Shacklebolt been enlisted to keep Sirius out of Azkaban? Hadn't Dumbledore been turning the Black house into a fortress for the Order? She wondered what else he was orchestrating that she had no clues about. That none of them did.

There were several questions about logistics, such as how they would be contacted when something was needed. Dumbledore's phoenix would be used for any vital and immediate communication needs. Some of the older members of the Order described some of their tasks the first time around. Much of it was surprisingly mundane. Tonks wished Sirius was here. She wanted to hear about the things he had done. Of course, it wouldn't do for possible recruits to see him, particularly if they decided to opt out of Dumbledore's offer.

As the meeting wrapped up, Dumbledore excused himself, suggesting they all enjoy the pastries. Everyone was lingering around catching up and someone pulled Remus away. McGonagall introduced Tonks to Emmaline Vance and Mundungus Fletcher, who waffled around the question of what he did. Tonks noticed a pursed expression on McGonagall's face from the corner of her eye.

"So you're in trades?" Tonks asked, trying to distill Mundungus's beating around the bush into something that made sense.

"Trades? Well don' that sound posh," Mundungus said, looking impressed with his new title as though he had just been dubbed a knight of the realm. "Yeah, that's it. Trades."

"Sorry, would you excuse me?" Tonks said, noticing Remus waving to someone while he opened the front door.

Tonks left McGonagall, summoned her jacket, and caught it as she ran outside.

"Lupin, wait up," she said. Remus stopped at the gate at the end of the walkway. Tonks shrugged on her jacket, catching up with a puff of breath. "Avoiding me now, are you?"

"No," Remus said. He obviously couldn't see her grin in the dark. "No, I just… you seemed preoccupied and—"

"It's alright, I forgive you," Tonks said, trying to emphasize the levity in her voice as she pushed open the gate and lead the way. "How have you been?"

"Alright," Remus said, scratching the back of his head. He dug one hand into his coat pocket, his shabby scarf laying open with the softer chill in the air. "You?"

"Good," Tonks said. "I was kind of hoping to be on vacation this week, but this worked instead."

"Vacation where?" Remus asked.

"A resort on the beach," Tonks said. "Hancock got to go instead."

"Was it something you were planning before everything… ended?"

"That was a nice way to put it," Tonks said. "No, he's there looking for Sirius."

"Oh?"

"I was supposed to be there getting a tan."

Remus gave chortled laugh. "Can't you get one of those just by thinking hard enough?"

"Vitamin D, Remus," Tonks said. "I still need sunlight, you know. I heard your boy Potter did a pretty great job."

"Yeah," Remus said. His voice picked up. They were to the local muggle town, walking under the sidewalk lights. He was pushing back a proud grin. "Apparently they awarded him, even though he came in after the time limit. Wouldn't leave the other contestants' people behind."

"I read that. Very Hufflepuff of him, I would say."

"No way," Remus said in a rare moment of emphatic disagreement. "Harry is a Gryffindor through and through."

Tonks hummed, unconvinced.

"You have your own champion to root for," Remus said. "Don't go stealing mine."

"Yeah, but… _Harry Potter_. Cedric seems great, and all, but I just…"

"Just what?" Remus said.

"I don't know, it might seem weird but between you and Charlie Weasley I feel like I kind of know Potter. A little, at least."

"And Sirius, too?" Remus asked.

"Sirius?"

"He's Harry's godfather," Remus said.

"What?" Tonks asked. "How the hell haven't I met this kid? I swear…"

"I'll introduce you if a chance comes up," Remus said. "I'll get him calling you Nymphadora."

"Don't you _dare_ ," Tonks said. Remus laughed and she could picture the deep lines that must accompany the laughter. "I knew you weren't the saint you pretended."

"No, hardly," Remus replied. He stopped, leaning against the corner of a building. "Though I did warn you as much."

Tonks turned towards Remus. She had missed this. Missed him. Hancock seemed to have given up talking to her once Remus was gone, which just emphasized his intention never had to do with her. This almost hurt more than being dumped. They were working alright together, but they would never be on good terms again. If Tonks wasn't having so much fun sending him in circles, she would ask Shacklebolt to reassign her.

"We should do something for the final task," Tonks said. "They're broadcasting it over wireless. We should have a party!"

"A party? We?"

"Sure," Tonks said. "We could have it at my place. I mean… it's kind of small. I guess I could ask my parents to have it at their place. They've got a decent garden."

"Well, I have some space."

"But, aren't there secrecy—"

"Actually I got a flat," Remus said. "One of my own."

"Really?" Tonks said. "Perfect! We can make it a housewarming party too!"

"Oh, no," Remus said. "No, that's not necessary."

"We can make it a gag thing," Tonks said. "Or just have everyone stock your wine cupboard. Or something. We'll figure it out."

Remus leaned back, smiling.

"What?" Tonks asked.

Remus seemed to mull before he said anything. "It's just a fun idea."

"Good, then you're on board," Tonks said. "We'll co-host. I'll send you owls with ideas."

"Alright," Remus said. "Sounds good."

* * *

Tonks and Remus had been sending owls back and forth for several months. Everything at the Ministry had been amping up, giving her very little time outside of work for much else—something her mother was complaining about to no end.

Finally the day came and Tonks came to Remus's flat. He had cleaned it to within an inch of it's life.

"It's not much," he said as she came in. He looked around. Not much to fill it either. He didn't say so. "There's a decent sized patio, though. And at least it's a nice day."

"This is perfect!" Tonks said. "Much better than my flat. It's tiny, really. But I figure I'm never really home anyway."

Tonks got to work, chattering to Remus as she decorated. Remus went behind her, adding Gryffindor colors to the Hufflepuff ones. She kept smirking at him, indicating this was a game for her, even after her claim to be rooting for Harry's side.

"How many people are coming, by the way?" Remus asked as she started to lay out trays of food.

"Er, half a dozen? Or about that," Tonks said.

"I thought you told me you don't cook."

"I don't," Tonks admitted, popping a deviled egg into her mouth. "I talked my mum into doing these. Or tricked her, more like."

"Tricked her how?"

"Asked to come borrow a pot and grabbed a skillet. It doesn't take much to convince her I'm helpless."

"Tell her thanks from me," Remus said with a smile, pulling out the modge-podge of tumblers he had gathered over the years and Tonks went to take care of chairs.

He couldn't remember the last time he had hosted anything. Probably not since Lily and James were around and they would all take turns hosting dinners after Hogwarts. Every time he was close to Tonks he had to push the tempting thoughts from his mind. It would help once other people were here. There wasn't temptation to embarrass himself in front of everyone else, but somehow the longer he was around Tonks the more he was willing to tell her what he was thinking. And he knew he shouldn't. It wasn't something he should ever act on.

Tonks just finished filling the room and patio with chairs when the first knock at the door came. Most of the guests were from the Ministry, though there were two or three friends that Tonks knew from school. She made a point of introducing them to Remus, though he would have been just as happy to fade into the wallpaper and watch as everyone mingled.

Kingsley came, passing Remus a note that he tucked into his back pocket. Probably dealing with Sirius. Or for him. Otherwise, Kingsley and Remus didn't spend much time around one another before the broadcast began.

"What the hell," Tonks hissed near Remus and he turned towards the door. Hancock walked through with Dawlish, wearing a Gryffindor scarf and looking uncertain. "That is it. I'm kicking him out."

Remus reached out, catching Tonks by the elbow.

"It's fine," Remus said. Tonks opened her mouth to argue. "Really, Tonks, it's okay."

Remus moved ahead of her. Hancock caught his eye and was forcing a friendly smile. Remus hadn't seen Hancock since getting sacked.

"Hey there, Orion," Remus said. Hancock's smile faltered, looking between Tonks and him, though he took Remus's outstretched hand. "How have you been?"

"Oh, hey Remus," he replied. "Alright, I guess. You?"

"I'm good. Glad you could make it."

"Er, yeah," Hancock said. "You and Tonks been spending a lot of time together?"

"No, not really," Remus said. He didn't miss the way Hancock relaxed at his assertion. "She just dug into this whole Hufflepuff against Gryffindor thing."

"Yeah, I could see that. It was… nice of you to have us all here."

"Of course. Make yourself at home," Remus said, patting him on the shoulder and turning to greet another guest. He made the rounds before joining Tonks back in the dining area where she was mixing more to drink.

"He has a lot of gall. You should have kicked him out," Tonks said.

"You can't just stay angry at people, can you?"

"Maybe not you," Tonks said. "You'll have to excuse us lesser mortals. I'll just load up a hex for later."

Remus smiled at her as she poured drinks with a flick of her wand. Before any other conflict could arise, Ludo Bagman's voice came over the wireless.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin!"

Bagman continued to recap the scores and champions as the room seemed to divide into a sea of yellow and red on either side, with those neutral lingering amid the avid supporters.

"...on my whistle, Harry and Cedric… three — two— one—" There was a loud whistle and the din was deafening in Remus's living room, Tonks among the most raucous of the lot. It wasn't long before Bagman announced the second entry by Krum, then the third by Delacour—neither met with half as much enthusiasm as the Hogwarts pair.

Bagman continued to announce the happenings of the event. Cedric met up with a hinky punk and then a series of booby trapped stunning jinxes shooting from a bush shortly after while Delacour was almost immediately held up by a disorientation hex, ending up in the same loop twice. Krum was mentioned, having blasted past his first obstacle, but there was nothing of Harry. Not for a while. Remus wondered what he was doing.

"Ah, and there's Potter, steadily moving along. Doesn't seem to be having too many issues there," Bagman announced, then hopped right back to the more action packed of the champions in the maze. Something didn't sit well with Remus about that. How was it Bagman didn't have anything to say about Harry? He must be meeting some obstacle or another and up to this point, Bagman had seemed obsessive in his coverage of Harry's performance.

"Oh, now this should be interesting," Bagman said. "Potter seems to have met up with a dementor here. Tricky creatures if you don't know what to do."

"No way it's a dementor," Remus said. Dawlish, sitting next to him, looked over. "There's no way Dumbledore would have agreed to that. Must be a boggart."

"And it was a fake out!" Bagman shouts. "I can't believe it, Potter discovered that it was a boggart!"

"Good one," Dawlish said, amused.

Everyone would be quiet until Cedric or Harry was mentioned, then cries of distress or cheers would arise from their factions in the room. There seemed to be some confusion on Bagman's part at one point.

"Krum… it seems there's been some sort of infraction... " he trailed off and talked about Harry and Cedric getting back on track. Remus leaned forward when Bagman announced that Harry had gotten to a Sphinx. "And… Potter's through!"

He let out a breath, waiting and trying to picture just where Harry might be based on some of the descriptions. There was very little to actually go on, but it couldn't be much longer, could it? One of the two remaining contestants should manage sometime soon.

"And the obstacles only get more complicated," Bagman said. "They're both on their way… and Diggory didn't see it! He didn't see the arachnid! Folks, he's going to have a rough time getting out of this as Potter makes his way…. But no! No! I can't believe it, I can't believe it! Potter is helping Diggory! The two are… and Potter is pulled up by his leg…"

Remus's bit the insides of his cheek.

"Diggory and Potter together… well, no one can say Hogwarts doesn't train its witches and wizards now, look at that! Absolutely incredible!"

Bagman was getting more and more vague as everyone leaned in. Remus looked over where Tonks was bouncing on the balls of her feet, her face filled with glee. It was contagious.

"And in the same spirit, they are claiming the cup together… a victory for Hogwarts seems eminite as they… Wait," Bagman said. "We… Just a moment, folks. Just a…" Bagman's voice became a hiss, barely audible on the wireless. "Where did they go?"

Remus's heart picked up speed. There was static and movement, but no words.

"Folks, it appears there has been a mix up, but the champions… they will be here momentarily."

More silence as others in the room muttered to one another. The mood among their own group was heavy. People on the edge of their seats sat back. Kingsley stood and turned the volume up on the wireless. There was more attentiveness in the wait than there had been the entire event so far.

"We will be back momentarily," Bagman said. His voice was tight and monotone. "Stay right there and you will have the chance to hear from both our champions. Hogwarts… the two…"

He cut out, like he had given up trying to make everything sound alright and there was a full minute of static before advertisements were set to play.

Remus swallowed. Something was wrong. Wrong with Harry. They didn't have to say so for it to be obvious that something Bagman wasn't expecting happened. There hadn't been the revelry and the shouting proclamations. No, something was terribly, terribly wrong.

"What do you think happened?" Dawlish asked, looking at Hancock.

Discussion was about to start and Remus couldn't stomach it. He had a sinking feeling that there would be hard enough conversations in the near future and he didn't want to speculate on top of it.

He stood, aware of the eyes on him as he walked out the door. Even in the open air, he felt the world pressing down on him.

* * *

Everyone was looking blankly at the door, obviously as confused by Remus's exit as with the absence of the two champions. Or supposed champions.

"What was that about?" Hancock asked, looking to Tonks.

"He knows Potter," Tonks said. She shook herself. "Actually, he knows both of them. He taught there last year, remember?"

The others seemed to all understand as they turned—uninvited guests to a sudden funeral.

"Everyone help get this cleaned up," Dawlish said amid the heavy awkwardness. "It's the least we can do right now."

There was a morose tone that replaced the previously jubilant one as everyone pulled out their wands, cleaning up everything within half an hour. Remus still hadn't come back and people left in groups of two or three, no one really saying goodbye.

Tonks sat at the kitchen table, the last stragglers hanging behind. Hancock was one of them. He stood there, awkwardly at Shacklebolt's shoulder, giving forced, casual looks towards Tonks, like he was waiting for her to leave with him.

"Did you want me to wait for Remus with you?" Shacklebolt asked.

"No, it's alright," Tonks said. "I'll just… stick around and see if he needs anything."

"Alright," Shacklebolt replied, pushing in a chair at the kitchen table in front of him. "You know where to reach me if he needs anything from me."

Tonks nodded and leaned back, getting comfortable. They started regular programming on the wireless. Nothing about where the two champions were. Nothing about what was happening at Hogwarts. Shacklebolt started towards the door and Hancock seemed torn, standing at the edge of the small dining area, looking at Tonks.

"You coming Orion?" Shacklebolt asked.

Tonks finally looked at him, hard and, though Remus would suggest she should be otherwise, unforgiving. She didn't want him to stay. She hadn't wanted him to come. Hancock seemed to get it. He swallowed.

"Yeah," Hancock said.

He turned, moving towards the front door where Shacklebolt waited and looked back only once. They both left, closing the door behind them.

Tonks didn't know what else she could do but wait. It was another hour before Remus came back. He opened the front door, walked inside, and looked confused as his eyes wandered the flat. Tonks pushed back, standing up.

"Everyone left?" Remus asked.

"Yeah," Tonks said.

"Oh," Remus said. He pulled off his Gryffindor scarf, walking around, looking numb. "Anything?"

"Not yet," Tonks replied. "They've just been playing music, really. I imagine something might be said in the Evening Prophet, though."

"Yeah, probably."

Tonks licked her lips. "Where did you go?"

"I thought… I told Sirius if he needed to send a patronus message to not do it here. Too populated. Just… we had a spot…"

Tonks nodded, understanding. "Anything from them."

"No," Remus said, sinking onto the couch and wiping a hand down his face.

Tonks moved to sit beside him, reaching out a hand to his back, running her fingers back and forth. Just like her mum would do if she were upset. Tears were welling up, breaking the dullness in his expression. "What would they think?"

"Who?" Tonks asked.

"Lily and James," Remus said. "I just… what would they think? Sirius has been gone all this time, it wasn't like he could do anything and Peter… I mean, obviously… but I was here. I could have been working this whole time to protect him, couldn't I? I should have… I should… I—"

"What could you have done?" Tonks said. "They'll be alright. He's got Diggory with him, right? At least he's of age."

Remus just swallowed and looked over at Tonks. "I can't explain it, but that doesn't seem like enough."

"Did you want to go to Hogsmeade?" Tonks asked. "We could probably catch the Knight Bus. Find out what's happening?"

"No," Remus said. "I should stay here. If Dumbledore needs me, he'll let me know."

Just saying this seemed to calm Remus by some measure. Neither of them said anything else, Tonks continuing to scratch Remus's back as he dug his fingers into his hair, both of them listening to the vapid music and hosts on the wireless, hoping for something substantial after their long wait.

Eventually Remus moved towards his bedroom, not asking Tonks to leave and not saying anything else either. She found a throw blanket and took one of the pillows on the couch, falling asleep there. When she woke, Remus was cooking and Tonks pushed herself up.

It was late when the door was cracking open. Groggily, Tonks scrambled to her feet, holding out her wand as the figure turned on the lights. She blinked, Sirius standing in front of her.

"It's you," she breathed, lunging toward him, arms around his neck.

Sirius wrapped his own around her. "What are you doing here?"

"We were listening," she said, pulling back. He was so alert for the late hour. "Remus was worried. I didn't want to leave him alone here, waiting for news."

"Good," Sirius said. "He's here, then? Right?"

Tonks nodded and Sirius moved back towards the bedroom. Tonks stayed at his shoulder. The light was surprisingly on. Remus was sitting on the edge of the bed, the sheets and covers still neatly made. He turned, standing up, tensing again.

"He's alive," Sirius said quickly. "Diggory… Diggory didn't make it."

"No," Tonks gasped. "What happened?"

"Was it him?" Remus asked.

"Yes," Sirius said. The two seemed to stare one another down. "I'll fill you in, but Dumbledore wanted the old guard notified. And he told me to stay here until he has time to come with more information. Most of them know… about me… but I thought it might be best if I stayed here and you made the rounds. For the sake of one less complication."

Remus seemed to have more energy than Tonks had seen him with most of the day. He stood, grabbing a cloak and shaking it on as he checked for his wand and pulled something else out of a drawer. "Okay, good," Remus said. "Did you need anything before I go?"

"No," Sirius said, letting out a breath. "I'll just grab some food, if that's okay."

"Help yourself," Remus said. "I won't be long."

He patted Sirius on the arm as he passed in the hall, giving Tonks a quick look, then moving swiftly down the hallway towards the door.

Tonks watched the closed door, thinking that Sirius had given Remus something she had been tried and failed to help him find. Sirius gave him purpose.

"Why don't I dish up something for you," Tonks said, needing a little purpose of her own.


	11. Order of the Phoenix

**A/N:** Yes, I'm still alive and no, I have not forgotten about this story! The next one should be sooner, but again...school... no guarantees. Hope you enjoy!

 _ **The Order of the Phoenix**_

"Here's some more coffee for you," Hancock said, setting down the mug in front of Tonks as she yawned.

She had spent the entire weekend with Remus and Sirius, waiting for news and updates. They didn't sleep. They hardly talked. When Sirius said something about Mad-Eye, Tonks perked up. He didn't have much information and Tonks ended up pacing the living room, taking Remus's place in doing so for a good hour.

"Thanks," Tonks said, bumping the cup, hot liquid sloshing over the edge and getting on clippings of suspected locations Sirius might be. Hancock was watching her carefully, sitting down

"You alright?"

Tonks gave a half shrug, continuing to wonder when anyone would say something about Mad-Eye. The Prophet had been silent. Conspicuously so. People in the ministry were walking around like it was simply another Monday morning. She wondered if anyone else felt that something had come to a head. That their world would never be the same.

Hancock kept trying to bring her around to talk about various cases. She was the least engaged in those about Sirius. She knew exactly where he was and wanted to scream, wanted to ask why they were wasting time on him when there was something much worse happening. There was no fun in leading Hancock around in circles today. Eventually he gave up, both of them turning to their individual workload. Tonks put her head down to work. She hadn't been this diligent in her paperwork in ages.

She had shifted a few folders to her right when a memo dove down in front of her. Only it wasn't on the same paper interoffice memos came on, but was folded up like any other. A note from the outside. She only ever received something like this once before. Back in February when she didn't get back to her mum about whether she would come for some dinner or another, her mother had sent a note to Tonks's work specifically because she could verify it had been received. That had been on Andromeda's yellow paper with flower filigree around the edges. This was more plain. And unsigned.

Alastor has been moved to St. Mungo's. Room 492.

It wasn't Remus's handwriting, she knew that. It must be Sirius. She wondered how he got it there. Sending it by owl probably wouldn't raise any red flags on its own, but if there was anything suspect they certainly could have traced the owl. Perhaps he knew at the moment that wouldn't be worth their time and effort. Or maybe he was just foolhardy. Either way, Tonks pushed away her pile of papers and turned in her chair.

"Where you going?" Hancock asked.

Tonks didn't reply, digging around for her wallet in a mess near her inbox. She turned and walked towards the office exit. Hancock following at a distance

"This doesn't involve you," Tonks said.

"I'm your partner," Hancock said.

"Bug off," she snapped, pressing the button for the main floor.

Hancock threw his hand against the door as it started to shut.

"Tonks! What's with you?"

She took in a deep breath. "Nothing," she said low. "It has nothing to do you, so let go."

Hancock continued to look at her and Tonks grit her teeth. With a sour expression, Hancock removed his hand and Tonks leaned over, pressing the button to close the door, then hit the button over and over for the main floor. She bounced on the balls of her feet as she watched the numbers change slowly.

Once she made it to the apparition point, Tonks turned and landed in the lobby of St. Mungo's. Her chest tightened. She pressed the button for the lift, but couldn't wait. Couldn't stand to watch the lights going just as slow as they had seemed at the ministry. She turned towards the stairwell, taking the steps two at a time and ignoring the stitch developing in her side. She paused only once she was to the door to the fourth floor, taking a breath as she pushed it open.

Everything seemed a blur as she looked at the signs. She had to double back when she made a wrong turn, concentrating on the numbers more carefully. Some assistant, probably just out of Hogwarts, asked Tonks if he could help. She ignored him as she pushed open door 492. Mad-Eye was sitting up, with a patch over where his magic eye generally whirred, talking quietly to Remus, who sat comfortably in the chair beside the bed.

"Mad-Eye," Tonks said, breathless.

"I guess someone tipped you off, huh?" Mad-Eye croaked, his voice weak as he groped around towards a glass of water. Remus leaned forward, picking it up and handing it over to him. "Still missing my eye. Dumbledore said he would get that to me as soon as he checked it wasn't bugged. Hate that I didn't even see you coming. Can't get it fast en—"

"I knew something was wrong," Tonks said, moving closer, sitting opposite the bed from Remus. "I should have said something to Dumbledore. I should have come up there myself. I should—"

"What are you blubbering about?" Mad-Eye said, which is when Tonks lost it. Tears that were kept at bay by the panic to get to the hospital flowed down her cheeks. She tried to choke it back, but couldn't seem to manage. "Get it together. What has the auror department done with you? Made you soft, girl."

But even as he reprimanded, Mad-Eye reached out, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze. Tonks wiped at her tears. She took in his look more fully. He was thin. There were chunks of hair thinned out all around his head.

"You got that owl pretty quick," Remus noted.

"How did this even happen?" Tonks asked, her focus entirely on Mad-Eye. "Why didn't anyone notice?"

Mad-Eye began telling the story, falling silent when the healers wheeled someone into the room, placing them on the other side of the curtain. Remus cleared his throat and changed the topic, asking about some of the other professors at Hogwarts and what Mad-Eye's plans were now that his year was up.

"Back home to watch the spiders spin their webs," Mad-Eye said. An intern came in, getting lunch orders from Mad-Eye and the other patient. "So, what have you been doing since I've been in a trunk? You kill Hancock yet?"

"Not yet, no," Tonks said.

"But she did date him for a while," Remus said.

Tonks glared at him as Mad-Eye gave her a look like she must be more demented than he thought.

"How the hell—"

"It's a long story," Tonks said. "I don't know that I was exactly in my right mind."

"Good Merlin," Mad-Eye said. "I was in a trunk for ten months and I actually feel sorry for _you_."

Tonks laughed. It felt good as it broke up the tight ball in her chest. Remus was grinning at her as Mad-Eye asked questions. Every time Tonks tried to dodge them, he would only ask more embarrassing ones until Tonks just caved, telling him the story. She supposed this was about the safest topic, with the room and hall full of people who would have no idea about the Order. Tonks watched him carefully, noticing his hands were shaky, his eyes darting over at the slightest noises. If he had been paranoid before, she didn't know what to call what he was now.

She had been there for an hour, Mad-Eye handing her his chocolate pudding from his lunch. "I could stay with you at your place for a few days once they release you," she suggested, feet propped on the bed.

"I have to get back up to Hogwarts, actually," Mad-Eye said.

"What? You can't go back there now."

"Dumbledore requested I come back for the final feast," he said. "Remus here is going to escort me back to Hogsmeade. Coming to Mungo's was really all protocol. Poppy took care of anything significant before they transported me."

"But, you shouldn't—"

"Tonks," Mad-Eye said. He was getting exhausted and she could see it in the way he slumped and pushed away his tray of half eaten food. "There will be enough to fret about coming up. I imagine you have enough work to get on with, without stopping to come see me from place to place. I'll see you in a couple weeks, though."

Tonks nodded and swallowed. "Alright. Just know I'm available if you need me."

"You just keep on wherever you're needed right now," Mad-Eye said. He leaned back at last, shifting under the stale hospital sheets. He closed the eye still in his head, the other covered with a patch—more for the others than for himself.

"I guess I should get back to the office," Tonks said. She stood and reached over, giving Mad-Eye a squeeze on the shoulder. He opened his eye and gave an approving nod.

"I'll see you out," Remus said. "I'll be right back, Alastor."

Mad-Eye gave a grunt of acknowledgement, then went back to resting. Tonks walked slowly, not really wanting to leave. Tonks supposed this was why her mother didn't leave her side that past November, no matter how much Tonks insisted. If Tonks didn't hope to avoid drawing attention to Mad-Eye (not to mention avoid his more surly side), then she would probably do the same. It helped knowing Remus was going to be here to help if he needed it.

"How bad was he when they brought him in?" Tonks asked quietly as they moved towards the lift.

"About the same," Remus replied. "Like he said, Madame Pomfrey took care of most of it herself."

They were both quiet as a goblin joined them in the elevator, getting off on the second floor. When the door closed behind him, Tonks looked over at Remus.

"You'll let me know if anything happens, right?"

"Of course," Remus replied.

"Good."

"There should be a meeting coming up soon," he added. "Your cousin is moving back home, too."

Tonks nodded. She figured he would end up back there. "Alone in that dreary place?"

"No, it's going to be full," Remus said. "At least, that's what it sounded like."

"Did Dumbledore visit you and—"

Remus shot her a look and Tonks shut her mouth. They both waited, walking out the lobby and onto the London street.

"He came by this morning," Remus said.

Tonks turned towards him. He was less relaxed than he had been in Mad-Eye's room. He looked as tired as she felt. But then they had both basically been awake around the clock, waiting for the other shoe to drop. She realized she was still waiting for it.

"Is Harry alright?" Tonks asked.

"No," Remus said. "He's going to act like he is. He'll probably not know just how wrong it is for him to deal with this sort of... but he's not. He was there when his classmate died. They tried to kill him."

Tonks swallowed and nodded. "It's not your fault."

Remus ran his hand over his hair. It was becoming overgrown. He hadn't done anything to it that morning. But Tonks felt this looked more like him than he did when he did get it cut or comb it properly.

"Anyway, I'll let you know about the meeting. The Grimauld house is being turned into headquarters, so there will be a lot of company there at least."

"Good," Tonks said. "I'd hate to think of Sirius there all alone. Anyway, I better go before Hancock tries to track down where I went."

Remus stood there, hands in his pockets and nodded. Tonks turned and headed around the corner, not wanting to be back in the Ministry right away. She couldn't stand the ambivalence. Especially since her partner was one of the worst examples of this.

* * *

"Can't you do anything right?" Sirius yelled at Kreacher. "Just lock yourself in that closet and don't come out until I'm asleep, do you hear me?!"

"Sirius," Remus said with a sigh.

"Now I have to clean this damn kitchen myself," he grumbled as Kreacher said something under his breath and limped towards his little cubby.

"You could just let Kreacher be," Remus said. "He really didn't bother me much when I was here before."

"Yeah, well, you've always been better at ignoring slimy vermin than me," Sirius said, tossing pots into the large sink. "What has that little rodent been doing since you left, anyway?"

"Probably not much," Remus admitted. "He didn't seem to do much when I was here, actually."

Sirius mimicked his house elf and Remus couldn't help but smile. He didn't say anything, preferring the topic be dropped rather than egging his friend on. Instead, he grabbed a broom and got it started with a flick of his wand while attending to the cupboards with a rag. The first meeting at the Order's new headquarters was only an hour away and they at least needed the kitchen to not smell of mold. For all of Sirius's complaints of the house, the way he cleaned it was apparent he cared what others would think.

About half an hour prior to the appointed time, people began to filter into the house.

"I thought we would have seen Dumbledore first," Sirius said as Minerva McGonagall helped to grab some of the newly cleaned mugs to set in the center of the table.

"He is meeting the members just outside your door," McGonagall said. "Giving a warning about that hallway and to walk quietly."

More people followed closely behind, one right after the other coming in. Several of them weren't hiding their stares as they skirted away from Sirius. He had noticed it as well, picking a spot on the far end of the table they would all eventually sit around, looking sullen. If Remus thought having a werewolf near him would help at all, he would have gone and sat beside him. Instead, Remus talked with Mundungus Fletcher and tried to help settle everyone.

People were still coming in at a steady pace quarter after the hour. Remus saw a spot of bright yellow hair and looked over, watching as Tonks scooted in beside Sirius. She was bubbly as she nudged Sirius in the side with her elbow. He smiled for the first time all night.

Minerva was calling order to the group, trying to get everyone to find a seat as Dumbledore swept in, his presence a stronger influence than any of Minerva's words. Remus was heading to sit on Tonk's other side, but was beat by Moody, who slumped beside Tonks. Remus found a spot on the opposite side of the table instead. To his right was Arthur Weasley and beside him another ginger, this one with features not unlike some of Arthur's other children, though Remus knew he hadn't met this one while teaching. Minerva took the chair on Remus's other side. Tonks was the last to stop talking and pay attention.

"Sorry," she said. She folded her hands in an uncharacteristically demure fashion, catching Remus's eye and winking before her full attention turned to Dumbledore.

"We won't mince words here," Dumbledore said. "I'd like to keep this short and spend most of our time with housekeeping and organization. I am sure we had all hoped this wouldn't be necessary for a while longer, but as certain events have come about I—"

The kitchen door opened and Severus Snape came in, robes billowing as he swept into the room, looking around distastefully at the space. Remus looked over at Sirius. His lip was lifted and he tightened his fists on top of the table.

"Ah, I was hoping we would see you here tonight," Dumbledore said.

"Sorry for the delay," Snape said. His tone did not indicate he was sorry at all. It was something to say to keep everyone focused on his entrance a few moments longer.

"It wasn't unexpected," Dumbledore said, then turned back to the room. "There will be many tasks in the days and months to come. There are a few things that we know Voldemort will be after and that we must take immediate action to protect."

There was a visible reaction to the name around the table, though more from the newest members in attendance than those who were used to Dumbledore and his insistence on using the name rather than some other moniker.

"The first is Harry Potter," Dumbledore said. "Some of you are aware of the most recent attempt Voldemort took on his life, though I do not wish to do him a disservice by hashing out the details."

Snape gave a barely subtle scoff. Sirius scowled at him.

Minerva picked up where Dumbledore left off. "The school train will be pulling in tomorrow and his aunt and uncle are expected to pick him up, as usual. Arabella Figg will be on watch in the neighborhood. She has always kept tabs, but as she cannot do magic, we need to schedule out shifts to keep Harry safe."

"Why doesn't he just stay with us?" Arthur suggested. "I know if Molly were here, she would insist."

"She has already made requests to that end. Harry must go home for at least part of the summer," Dumbledore said. "He cannot be reached while inside, but during the day I would like to be certain he is covered with trained wizards and witches nearby."

"Why not just tell him to stay indoors?" Snape said in his usual annoyed drawl when talking about Harry.

"Even if Harry wanted to stay cooped up, there's no guarantees his aunt and uncle won't send him out," Remus said, shooting Sirius a look, hoping he didn't start an outright argument. He was already on the edge of his chair, scowling menacingly at Snape. "Besides, it's best if he's not stuck in there all summer. It's not exactly a loving environment."

Snape scoffed, but looked at Dumbledore and closed his mouth.

"Minerva will be scheduling anyone available for as many times between sunrise and until Harry's curfew each day," Dumbledore said. "This is more than a general watch. I have it on good authority that Fudge is looking for something to use against Harry. He cannot use magic again or the consequences could cause even more problems than providing a watch through the next month."

"You can just schedule me on that," Sirius said, leaning forward. Remus saw the eagerness in his face. The same eagerness that made Remus feel responsible for not having done more for his friends' son.

"Sirius, you can't be out there," Kingsley said. "There are immediate orders to turn you over to the dementors if found at this point. I can't guarantee that I'd be able to help you if something happened."

Remus was glad someone else was issuing reasonable retorts to Sirius's plans for once. Remus saw some surprise from members around the room; people who probably hadn't known before now that Kingsley was helping Sirius Black. He wondered what they must have thought at Sirius offering to watch Harry, who had been rumored to be the target of his murderous purpose the year before.

"He's my godson," Sirius said. "It's my job to keep him safe."

"We will have plenty for you to do here," Dumbledore said. "But it won't help if Harry is found to be in your company willingly. We're trying to keep him off the Ministry's radar, after all. It wouldn't do him good to lose you and then have to explain why he was near you at all."

Even Sirius couldn't argue with Dumbledore. Instead he sulked, avoiding Remus's glance. Luckily that meant he missed Snape's growing grin as well. Tonks tried to nudge Sirius, but he didn't break. Dumbledore turned his attention to the rest of the room. He opened his mouth to continue.

"Dumbledore," Snape said as Dumbledore took a breath before speaking. "May I interject with a similar point of new information?"

"Certainly," Dumbledore said, summoning a free chair. He sat, turning towards Snape.

"There is something else regarding Potter that the Dark Lord is after," Snape said. He gave a significant look at Dumbledore. "A prophecy that remains on file in the Department of Mysteries. He is currently working with some of his followers to find a way to access this prophecy."

"What good is a prophecy?" Emmeline Vance asked. "What would it tell him?"

"Maybe nothing," Snape said. "But he hopes it will explain the way to killing Potter and defeating any resistance to his rise to power."

"Then we will add a guard to that Department," Dumbledore said.

"It's unlikely to be an issue during the day," Arthur said. "It would be foolish to get in there and remove anything while there are any other workers around. It's more likely they would strike at night."

Dumbledore nodded, his brows knit. "There will be other areas to watch, though they will likely change. We will concentrate our resources in these two areas for now."

Dumbledore stood back up. Remus looked over to where Sirius was still looking sullen and put out. Obviously he wasn't over being told he had to stay put.

"Now, you all know this will be headquarters. This is also Sirius's home. I hope everyone will respect it as such. I have recently spoken to Arthur and his wife, and their family will be coming to stay for the summer. They also will prepare for when Harry arrives. There will be some extra rooms that they will try and clear for members who need some rest or who need a place to lie low. It's vital everyone be aware. Some of you may be followed as this continues. Sometimes it will be someone from the Ministry, but it could be someone working for Voldemort. Since I am the secret keeper, this will be a safe place so long as I am alive."

The conversations turned to more mundane rules and protocols that needed to be followed. Moody put in about a dozen different suggestions for keeping deatheaters from following them, as well as warnings of his own beyond Dumbledore's. By the end, he was continuing a litany of protocols while people lined up around Minerva to give her their schedules so that she could create a timetable for who would be on watch when it was needed. Dumbledore had dismissed everyone and went over to continue talking with Moody. Remus had moved towards the exit, leaning against the wall and saying goodbye to people as they left.

"Remus," Arthur said, extending his hand. Remus reached out, shaking Arthur's hand gladly. "Good to see you. This is my oldest, Bill."

"Good to meet you," Remus said, turning to shake Bill's hand. "So you all are moving in soon?"

"Not me," Bill said. "I have a flat here in London."

"Just Molly and me and the kids," Arthur said. Remus knew that was still a sizable lot. "Actually, Dumbledore suggested I talk with you. I didn't want it to take up time with everything else, but would you mind helping us get everyone here? Dumbledore thought you might have time and—"

"Of course," Remus said. "I'd certainly be happy to."

"Great," Arthur said, looking relieved. Not many people looked relieved around Remus. "Bill will be helping, but I'd like a couple extra on hand. Some of my kids can be a little rowdy."

Remus smiled. "I remember."

"Remember what?"

Remus turned. Tonks was at his elbow She moved into the space he provided, hands in her pockets.

"I'm just… making arrangements to help the Weasley's get here, when it's time."

"I can help with that," Tonks said, looking to Arthur. "If you need it, that is."

"Really?" Arthur asked.

"Sure," Tonks said. "Besides, I remember Charlie telling me about the garden gnomes at your place. Said they were rather… rambunctious."

"Did he also tell you that was because he would put cups of butterbeer out for them to get drunk for our entertainment?" Bill asked with a large smile.

Remus couldn't help but note that he was rather good looking. Especially with a smile lighting up his features. His eyes squinted and he carried himself with the confidence of a young man who knew he was easy on the eyes. Tonks laughed and Remus dug his hands into his pockets, swallowing.

"No!" Tonks said. "Brilliant!"

Arthur was laughing, too. "Don't tell your mum that," Arthur said and Bill's smile only grew.

"I'd be more worried about Charlie telling the twins that trick," Bill said.

"Anyway," Tonks said, her laughter dying down. "I'd be happy to help. When's the big day?"

"Well, I was just talking to, er, Sirius," Arthur said, looking over. Apparently he wasn't entirely sure what to think of Sirius himself yet, though Arthur had always been a kind enough fellow. Always said hello to Remus in the hallways at the Ministry. Remus figured he would warm up soon enough. "He said there were only a couple of rooms, but I figured the kids could all bunk together a few nights and we could help clear out a few more pretty quickly. I know Molly wants to be close as soon as possible. Next weekend at the latest."

"Alright," Tonks said. "I can plan for Saturday morning. Assuming you don't need me earlier."

Snape was making his way towards the exit.

"Wotcher, Professor Snape," Tonks said in the same cheery tone she had just been talking to the others with.

Snape stopped in his track, looking first at Tonks, then looking at the others standing around her. His sneer grew, but not nearly as much for the others as it did for Remus himself.

"Miss Tonks," Snape said. Anyone else would have taken his tone as a hit to bug off. Not Tonks. Remus was certain no amount of coldness could turn her away.

"It's been so long," Tonks said. "How's Hogwarts been?"

"The same as every year," Snape said. He hadn't moved—not leaving, but also not joining them fully. "Aside from the occasional decent student, a bunch of idiots trying to destroy my classroom by knocking over cauldrons."

"Well at least it wasn't just me, right?" Tonks said.

"No, you were just the worst," Snape said. There was no sense of playfulness in the statement. Tonks's grin finally faltered. "I hear there is need to come and go from here carefully. I imagine the Ministry has at least taught you the basics of walking in a straight line?"

Everyone was avoiding Snape's eye from their group. He sniffed and turned, walking out as Tonks watched, dumbfounded.

"Merlin," Tonks said. "Who stuck a wand up his arse?"

Remus suppressed a grin.

"Yeah, I never liked him much," Bill said. "Never got the impression he was like that because he was the teacher either."

"It probably didn't help that you were sitting next to Sirius," Remus said.

"Why?" Tonks asked. Her face lit up at the hint of gossip. "What happened between him and Sirius?"

Remus shrugged innocently. He shouldn't have said anything in the first place. Now Bill was looking at him, too, waiting to see if Remus would answer.

"So if you'll just send me an owl when you know what time you want me to meet you," Remus said to Arthur. "I'll let Tonks know, if you don't see her at work first."

"Will do," Arthur said. "Thanks, Remus."

Remus nodded and excused himself from their little group. He moved around the room, cleaning up mugs and greeting a few others in the process. Every so often, his attention went back to the Weasleys and Tonks, who continued to talk. She was animated, telling some kind of story that Bill was laughing at, arms folded across his chest.

Remus tried to ignore the growing tension in his chest. It was proving difficult.

* * *

Tonks walked beside Remus down the road on Saturday morning. She had to cancel breakfast with her parents, promising to do brunch the next day with her mother and a group of older women her mother often planned such events with. Tonks hated going along. The only thing they asked Tonks was whether she was dating anyone, following up her answers with suggestions on how she could catch a man. It was one of the few places she went looking "normal," as her mother called it.

"Minerva put me mostly on indoor duty," Tonks said, using their own code for the Department of Mystery assignment. Inside was the ministry, outside was for Harry. "I think she actually kept those of us who work there on that. We can always pretend we're there for something else, of course."

"Right," Remus said.

"Have you gotten to see Harry?" Tonks asked.

Remus shook his head. "They've only had me outside there once early on," he said. "I think they're trying to keep those close to him at a distance."

"Worried you'll blow cover, huh?" Tonks asked with a grin.

"I suppose," Remus said. "Dumbledore already promised he would make sure I'm on the guard to transport him at the end of the month, so I'm not fussed."

"And me, right?" Tonks said. "You did say you were going to introduce me."

"And you," Remus said with a small grin. "I was helping Alastor make the tentative assignment sheet. Admittedly he put you on there before I could suggest it."

"So long as I go," Tonks said.

They continued to talk about their assignments, speaking in code and without times or details. She asked about Sirius. Remus suggested they call him Padfoot, saying he would explain why another day. There was getting to be a secret language between the two of them. Even other members of the Order wouldn't likely know what they meant without more specifics. It almost made this all like some sort of game. Not that they took it less seriously, but it lessened the weight of it in some strange way. Really, Remus did that for Tonks on the whole. His calming presence seemed to make the gravity of what they were doing bearable.

They came over the hill and saw the house. Tonks couldn't help but smile at the crooked sort of building, with all sorts of personality. No house in the world could be quite as fun, Tonks thought. She couldn't wait to see Charlie and ask where his room sat in the mix. She could almost picture him tucking a sleeping bag into the highest tower on the right. The one with just enough room for a single person.

Remus opened the gate door and waited for Tonks to go through. They were halfway down the path when the shouting from the kitchen became clear.

"Percy, please," a woman begged.

Tonks pulled out her wand. Remus grabbed her by the wrist, licking his lips and nodding to some bushes to their right. He tugged and Tonks followed as he disillusioned them both. They stood, waiting.

"I'm sorry, Mother," someone replied. The back door slammed open and a redhead Tonks didn't know stormed through, a large suitcase in one hand, an oversized duffle over his shoulder. He pushed his glasses up his nose with his wrist, struggling under the weight of what he carried.

"Percy, don't go," the same woman said from the door frame. With the same red haired as well, Tonks knew this must be Charlie's mum. That was another of his brothers. Tears ran down Mrs. Weasley's face. The aimable Arthur was standing just behind her, an uncharacteristic scowl on his face as he watched Percy leave as well. "Percy!" she shouted again.

Percy turned and disapparated with a pop. Mrs. Weasley covered her face. Arthur moved forward, a hand on each of her shoulders, whispering in her ear. Tonks felt the spell lift and Remus appeared beside her a moment later. He took a deep breath and moved ahead of her.

She followed behind, feeling awkward. They had just witnessed something private. She wished they would just leave for an hour. If only they weren't expected.

"Molly," Remus said softly with a nod as they came closer. "Arthur, we didn't mean to intrude."

"No need for apologies," Arthur said. The chipper tone normally in his voice replaced by a flat one. "Come on in."

Molly sucked back her tears in a way Tonks had seen her mother do before. Only once, really. When Andromeda's mother died, Tonks walked into her parents' room to see her mother sobbing. Andromeda looked up from a newspaper, twisted in her hands, to see Tonks and sat up straight, pushing it away, acting as though it hadn't been there. As though it meant nothing. It was later, when Tonks sneaked into her room to read the paper, that she understood.

"It is so nice to meet you," Molly said. "My husband and Bill have told me how sweet you are."

Tonks couldn't imagine anyone using the term sweet to describe her. Still Tonks grinned.

"Can I get you some tea?" Molly asked. She looked to Remus. "Either of you?"

"We're fine, Mrs. Weasley," Tonks said.

"Call me Molly, dear," she said.

"What can we help with?" Remus asked.

"Bill and I took a couple trunks last night," Arthur said, scratching a thinning spot of hair on the side of his head. "The kids should all have their things ready by now. Ginny's on the first landing to the right. The boys are all in the upper rooms. Got to get them hustling."

"Why don't you tend to the twins," Molly said to Arthur. "Tonks, dear, if you don't mind helping Ginny. I can come introduce you—"

"That's alright," Tonks said, watching as she packed away a few things from the kitchen. She wondered how much they were bringing with. "I'll introduce myself. She knows help was coming right?"

"Yes," Molly said. There was a sigh in her voice. Tonks had a feeling Molly didn't want her daughter to see her with signs of tears still lingering. "Thank you, dear."

Tonks and Remus followed Arthur through a sitting room and to a set of stairs. Arthur knocked on the door they said was their daughter's.

"Ginny," Arthur said. "Tonks is going to help you get your things to the garden."

He turned the door handle and continued, Remus following him. Tonks gave her own gentle knock as she opened the door. Ginny was looking out the window, eyes narrowed to a spot near the garden.

"Watching your brother go, were you?" Tonks asked.

Ginny let out a sigh and turned towards Tonks. There was a hint of Charlie in the girl. Certainly the freckles and the red hair, though that seemed a feature of every member of their family. But it was also the way her jaw was taut in concentration. Tonks remembered that from the times Charlie was concentrating in class. Tonks often noticed such tendencies, often using them when mimicking a person.

"Yeah," Ginny said. She had a book open in her lap, a quill between the pages as she closed it up, wrapping a ribbon around the outside. "I'm almost ready."

She stood up and Tonks moved, sinking into the chair Ginny had left as she looked around the room. "I got to go to The Weird Sisters concert two years ago," she said, pointing at the poster. "They're pretty great."

Ginny turned, looking at the poster. A smile grew.

"They played at the Yule Ball last year," Ginny said. "At the school."

"No way," Tonks said, smiling. "I guess Hogwarts has gotten cool since I left."

Ginny's worried demeanor was melting little by little as she put a stack of shirts into an open trunk.

"I wasn't supposed to go, really," Ginny said. "It was just for fourth years and older. But a boy in my brother's class asked me, so I went with him."

"Someone cute?" Tonks asked. The girl went pink around the neck. Blushed easily, like Charlie. "I won't say anything."

"He was nice, but not… anyway," Ginny said. She reached over for the book she had and lifted a stack of clothes to stick it underneath.

"You know they had once ball when I was in school," Tonks said. "My sixth year. The guy who asked me ditched me once we got there. He was just trying to make this one girl jealous and it worked."

"What did you do?" Ginny asked, looking at Tonks. She had an awestruck expression, appalled on her behalf.

"Your brother Charlie actually saved me a bit," Tonks replied.

"You know Charlie?"

"Yup. He went with Sapphire Baxter and asked her if he could dance with me a few songs," Tonks said. "One of his friends in Gryffindor joined in and they switched back and forth. Eventually it was just the whole group of us having fun. I always like old Wattletree."

"Wattletree?"

"Er, it's what I called him. Long story. So, what can I help with here?"

Tonks stood and walked to where there were other things piled around.

"Nothing really," Ginny said. "I think I have everything."

"You can't leave all those fireworks," Tonks said, pointing to the stack in the corner. "Not when you have a stash like that."

"Yeah, well, there's no way Mum isn't going to check for that sort of thing. Especially since we're going to the Order headquarters. Fred and George used to have a way to hide them, but she figured that one out. They'll have figured something else by now, but they probably won't tell me just yet."

"That won't do," Tonks said. She pulled out her wand. With a flick she lifted the small stack. "Do you have a small bag? Something with a drawstring on it."

Ginny's eyes lit up and she stood. Opening her closet, she dug around a bit, bringing a well worn black velvet pouch.

"Hold it tight," Tonks instructed. She stepped forward and circled the fireworks with her wand tip. They trembled and condensed as she moved them towards the bag. By the time they were there, they were small enough to slip inside. Ginny pulled the strings closed.

"My mum still might look to see what's in there."

"Not if it's in my pocket," Tonks said, reaching out and taking the bag. She slipped it into her robes. "I'll get it to you after everything else is settled."

Ginny's smile was wide now. "Brilliant! Thanks!"

"Anytime, Wattletree junior," Tonks said. "Alright, let's get this trunk down and out."

Ginny closed the lid and took one side as Tonks grabbed the other. When they got to the door, Ginny stopped. She looked around the room, concentration setting in again.

"What's wrong?" Tonks asked.

"Percy left," Ginny said. She swallowed. She seemed too young to be this worried. "We're leaving. It's never going to be the same."

Tonks nodded, wondering how someone so young could articulate what she had felt not long before, sitting with Remus and Sirius, waiting to hear about what had happened at Hogwarts. Even more when she got to the Ministry and everyone seemed to ignore the signs of the shift in the world.

"It won't," Tonks agreed. She'd never been of the persuasion that children should be lied to, even for their own oblivious comfort. "But that's alright. We're all in it together. We'll take care of each other."

Ginny let out a long breath before they got out, heading down the stairs. Tonks nearly tripped on the last step, catching herself and twisting her ankle with a grunt.

"I'm sorry!" Ginny said.

"Not your fault," Tonks replied, limping as she continued to help Ginny carry the trunk. Remus gave her a questioning look as they got outside. "Nothing a wrap won't help," she told him with a grin.

"Is everyone ready then?" Molly said, coming out the door holding a travel bag of her own. Arthur was carrying the larger bag. The twin boys, who looked most like Charlie, each held their own trunk while Remus helped another boy. Bill reached down to grab Ginny's trunk on his own.

"Alright, leave your trunks here," Arthur said. "Bill and I will take them. The rest of you go with your mum. You'll take the Knight Bus to London. Remus and Tonks will go with you."

Tonks caught the twins exchange a glance before they took on innocent expressions and lead the way to the road. Molly put a hand on Ginny's shoulder, keeping her close. Tonks was amazed at how she had pushed back the earlier crying. If she hadn't known Molly had been crying, she wouldn't have noticed the red rimming her eyes. She bustled everyone along, looking back to make sure they were out of sight of the garden before summoning the Knight bus. It crashed onto the lane and Molly ushered everyone on. First the twins, then Remus, followed by Ron and Tonks, and Molly entered last with Ginny in tow. As they got on, Tonks took a seat behind Remus and Ron and Ginny stepped away from her mother's hold to take the empty seat beside Tonks. Tonks smiled at her and winked. Molly took a deep breath, sitting right behind the twins and across from Ginny and Tonks.

The Knight Bus jolted to a start, moving fast and darting through various streets before taking to its own pathways. The twins were the only ones talking as everyone else waited. In the lull, Tonks reached into one of her pockets, pulling out the toy her grandmother had given her from her dad's old room on her last visit.

"What's that?" Ginny asked.

Remus turned slightly, looking over the seat and giving Tonks a quizzical look.

"It was my dad's," Tonks said. She started twisting the parts, one row, then two, then switching to the horizontal sets. "You see these colored squares? You're supposed to twist these until each side has a different color."

She kept twisting. Ron had turned around, kneeling on his chair as he watched. The twins were looking over as well.

"Why not just do a sorting spell?" Ron asked.

"It's a muggle thing," Tonks said. "You're not supposed to use magic. That's cheating."

"Can I try?" Ginny asked.

Tonks handed it over. The rest of the ride was filled passing the cube from person to person, each one trying to figure it out. Remus took it last. He was the closest, getting two sides with a single color each.

"Not bad, Lupin," Tonks said. He grinned, handing it back as they came to a stop.

"Which way from here?" Molly asked after they got off, looking around.

"This way," Remus said. "We've got about a block."

"Why didn't we land closer?" one of the twins asked.

"Don't want to draw attention from a bus of wizards," Molly answered, herding them all into following Remus.

They took the first right, then walked for a while before they found Grimmauld. As they turned onto the street, Remus handed around the little slip of paper so each of them could read and see the house as they came closer. When Ron gave it back to him, Remus touched the paper with the tip of his wand and it turned into a pile of ash in his palm.

"Quietly, now," Remus warned as they entered the house.

They walked down the hall, the teens all looking around at the gloomy house. Tonks wondered if this would make Ginny feel worse about leaving the warm, quirky home she had known. Tonks caught the girl's eye and nudged her playfully, earning a slight grin. Bill and Arthur were already in the kitchen, the various trunks off to the side. Sirius was sitting across from Arthur, the two talking as Sirius nodded. Sirius turned to the new arrivals, a smile splitting his face.

"Welcome!" he said enthusiastically.

"Hey, Sirius," Ron said. He seemed to the be the only one who knew just how to take Sirius. He moved forward, sitting by his dad. The others slowly followed.

"I made sure your rooms are ready," Sirius said.

"He got a fair amount of trouble for it to," Bill said, pointing to Sirius's bandaged left hand.

Molly seemed to loosen at this, tsking and moving towards the sink.

"We didn't mean to put you out," she said. "We certainly would have been happy to help with that."

"Nonsense," Sirius said. He seemed to have a sense of pride at playing the proper host. "It's better me than one of your children."

Tonks thought there wasn't much that would endear her cousin more to Molly than that. She took up position in the kitchen immediately, filling a teapot with water. Everyone else was settling in, all seeming to warm to Sirius quickly after the initial uncertainty. After visiting for the better part of an hour, Arthur stood up, telling his children to grab their trunks. Bill grabbed one end of Ginny's, helping her. Sirius lead the way, going to show them where they were staying. Remus stayed, adding milk to his tea.

"Are you leaving?" Ginny asked before exiting the kitchen.

"No, I'll be around for awhile today," Tonks said.

"Can I try that square thing again?"

"Sure," Tonks said as she leaned back and Ginny smiled, following Bill out the room, Molly ushering them along.


	12. The Watch

**A/N:** Sorry for the hiatus! School has me swamped. I wanted to make this one a little longer a chapter too, but in the interest of getting this out, we'll just get this out and move on from here! There is also a chunk that should seem familiar. The dialogue is directly from OoTP and is cited just below here. Enjoy! Review! And I'll be back sooner rather than later (sorry).

Rowling, J.K. ( ). Harry Potter: The Complete Collection (Kindle Locations 23656-23696). . Kindle Edition.

 _ **The Watch**_

"We need a couple volunteers to scope this out," Minerva said. "It will be two days in the south of Scotland."

"Sign me up," Tonks said, leaning onto the table.

"At least one more," Minerva said.

"I can go with her," Remus said.

Tonk turned towards Remus and smiled. It was certainly better than a lot of people she could be stuck with trying to make conversation on an operation. In truth, most of what the Order did had little action attached. Not that Tonks would complain about that, but it did make assignments tedious, depending on the company. She rather enjoyed Remus.

"Then that's all we need for today," Minerva said. "The next meeting will be longer, I believe, and Albus will join us with more specifics on transporting Mr. Potter here."

Everyone talked in small groups as soon as the meeting was adjourned.

"Hey, Bill," Tonks said, taking Diggle's seat that he had just vacated. "I heard you finally moved back in country."

"Yeah, I figured it would be easier to be closer, considering everything else going on," Bill replied.

"Alas… we can both be equally jealous of Charlie and his adventures," Tonks said. Bill smiled.

"I suppose so."

"How's he doing anyway?"

"Charlie? Charlie's good," Bill said. "Drumming up some support from where he's at. Which is a good thing. I heard through the grapevine that Viktor Krum has been staying in touch with Dumbledore, too. At the very least, we might have the Bulgarian Quidditch team on our side."

"Well, that should balance the scales a bit, then," Tonks said, leaning back.

"I heard my brothers have been giving mum a hard time trying to listen into the meetings," Bill said.

"The twins? They're a real laugh," Tonks said.

"Yeah, that's one way to put it," Bill said.

They devolved into talking about the various members of the Weasley family, Bill sharing stories about when he was younger and left in charge any time his parents went out and the chaos that would ensue. Tonks had always wished she had siblings, but never as much as now, when she saw the energy between all the Weasleys. Even when they fought, she wished she was a part of it. Tonks felt a particular draw to Ginny. Ginny, who was toughing it out amid a gang of boys and often managed to come out on top, even when her brothers didn't realize.

Ron's friend, Hermione, had come as well, all of them making up a cleaning crew trying to get Sirius's house to rights. Tonks had noticed he seemed happier with a full house, though he was getting anxious for Harry to join the crowd. At least everyone in the Order was warming to him. The only problem came whenever he volunteered for an assignment and Minerva or Dumbledore had to gracefully skirt the fact that he wasn't in a position to help as everyone else.

"Tonks," Remus said from Bill's other side. He looked between the two of them. "Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt, but I thought we could plan for when…"

"Oh, yeah, of course," Tonks said. She turned back to Bill. "Make sure to tell Charlie hello."

"Will do," Bill replied.

Tonks stood, making her way clumsily around Bill's chair, tripping so that Remus had to catch her by the elbow. They found an unoccupied corner of the kitchen.

"So, er… We should probably do this one sooner rather than later," Remus said.

Tonks grinned.

"You know, just seeing as you have work and they might switch positions if they catch any wind of us looking in on them, and everything," Remus added.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Tonks said, pushing down her smile. "Sooner would be good. I have dinner with my parents on Friday. My mum has been having fits about not seeing me lately, so maybe right after that? I can meet you at your place around… nine? Half-nine? We can go from there."

"Alright, I'll be ready," Remus said. He swallowed and waited.

"Alright, good," Tonks said. She turned and they both moved towards the hallway. "Did they already tag you for the Potter pick-up?"

"Yeah, I'm helping Alastor with plans."

"You've told them you already promised me a slot in the mission, right?" Tonks asked, raising an eyebrow. She enjoyed the amused and reserved smile Remus gave in return.

"I'm under obligation not to discuss plans," Remus said. "The less people with details, the safer it will be."

"Ah, I see Mad-Eye has you under his thumb now."

Remus smiled and shrugged.

"Tonks," someone whispered from above. Tonks and Remus looked up. There were two identical faces looking down at them over the banister.

Tonks started up the stairs, Remus following at a slower pace behind her. As she came up, she could see the others, waiting with Fred and George for them to come.

"Wotcher," she said. "What's going on up here?"

"Well, we thought you might be able to help us out," Fred said.

"Seeing as you're the only half decent adult here," George said. He looked at Remus and added, "no offense, Professor Lupin."

Remus put a hand to his chest as though covering a wound.

"You've cut me to the quick," he said with a sigh. Ginny snickered, then choked it back. "But since I've been rendered useless I'll head out. I'll see you later this week, Tonks."

Tonks watched as he headed back down the stairs. He gave her one more glance her direction before ducking out the door with Mundungus and into the rain.

"So what's up?" Tonks asked.

"We couldn't hear _anything_ this time," George complained, holding out one of their clever little ear inventions. It was twitching in George's hand.

"Ah, that," Tonks said. "Your mum had us do an impeturbable charm on the door."

"What?" Fred asked, incensed.

"She's such a nut," Ron muttered.

"No, your mum is trying to keep you out of Order business where you belong," Tonks said with a grin. The twins groaned. "Well, that's what you get for calling me a half decent adult, when clearly I'm the most awesome person here, age be damned."

"Is she always going to do that?" Ron asked. "That… charm… the impellible—"

"Impeturbable charm, Ron," Hermione said. "We learned about them in Flitwick's class at the end of last year."

Ron waved her off. "Is Mum going to do that all the time now?"

"Don't know," Tonks said. Of course she knew that Molly couldn't do it all the time. Snape came in late to the meetings often enough that if he were expected she probably wouldn't be able to use the charm. Tonks wasn't going to tell the teenagers as much.

"Well, since we have some new information to… digest," George said, heading towards the stairs upward. "We'll be off."

"See you, Tonks," Fred added, following.

"Let's go figure out what those two are planning," Ron said, tugging on Hermione's elbow. "Maybe you can help."

"Ron, we shouldn't be trying to break into those meetings," Hermione said with a breathy irritation. She still followed along. "Fred and George shouldn't either."

Hermione continued to lecture Ron as Ginny went to the bed, sitting cross legged against the headboard. Tonks tried to imagine what it was like, being a child in this home; not for a summer, but indefinitely like Sirius had been. The drapes were sober and dreary. She wondered if her mother's childhood home had been like this one.

"You going to join the others in their insurrection?" Tonks asked, falling onto the end of the bed, facing Ginny.

"No," she said, reaching over for her journal.

"What's wrong?" Tonks asked.

"It's just… you and Professor Lupin said Harry's coming?"

"Yeah," Tonks said. "Soon. Ish. Don't know for sure. That one's apparently privileged information right now. Why?"

Ginny shrugged.

"Do you fancy him?" Tonks asked, propping herself up on her elbow.

"Well, I mean… sort of," Ginny said, looking more abashed than Tonks imagined a girl like her could. "Not that he's ever noticed me."

"Never?" Tonks asked, tilting her head. "I thought he spent summers with you. Didn't he go with all of you to the World Cup last year?"

"He spends summers with Ron," Ginny countered. "I'm just Ron's… dumb sister."

"Hey, who had that brilliant idea last week to put liquid hiccupping drops into Mundungus's drink when he was here for dinner?"

Ginny almost broke, a grin growing, then falling again. Tonks wished she knew what to tell a fourteen year old girl about dating. The only advice she had been given at that age was to look better and act better and to act more like others her age. She thought about what might have actually helped her—the clumsy, bumbling teenage who struggled to be seen as a girl when the rest of that breed was navigating the world of boys. She thought about the best advice she'd ever been given and how it came from her own mother during a screaming match not long ago.

"Ginny, anyone who makes you feel like you're not enough isn't worth your time," Tonks said.

Ginny's eyes met hers.

"But it's Harry," she said. "He's one of the nicest people I know. I just…"

"Anyone who makes you feel like you're not enough isn't worth your time," Tonks repeated. "Nice or not."

Ginny seemed to at least consider this, pursing her lips to the side.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Ginny asked.

Tonks looked at her watch.

"Yeah, I think I will," Tonks said. "Though I should go actually help your mum."

"Exploding Snaps after?"

"You got it," Tonks said, pushing herself up and walking towards the door. Ginny put aside her book and walked with her. "I'm not going easy on you this time, kid."

"You were _not_ going easy last time," Ginny said. "I beat you, fair and square!"

"Tell yourself what you'd like," Tonks said with a wink as she skipped down the steps, walking slower on the landing and heading towards the kitchen, Ginny at her heel.

* * *

Remus hung his cloak on the hook at the kitchen for that evening's work as he took a cup of tea from Molly.

"Thank you," he said, his voice nearly at a growl from the lack of sleep. Of course, he was still bouncing back from the full moon as well. The older he got, the longer it seemed to take. "You're up late."

"Oh, Arthur is still at work," Molly said. "Would you like some more pudding, Minerva?"

"Alright then," Minerva said with an almost childlike sparkle to her eye.

Remus sat across from her and next to Sirius as Molly waved her wand and the shepherd's pie on a plate floated his way. There was a thump from the floor above them. All of them looked up.

"Those boys," Molly growled.

"Let them have fun," Sirius said. "There's not a whole lot of damage they can really do."

Molly seemed torn, but Sirius's suggestion won out. She sat with the rest of them, catching Remus up on the latest goings on of the day. There were more cleared spaces, including the attic, which had apparently been the favorite gathering spot for urban gnomes—similar to the garden variety, but generally dirtier and more likely to nick and stockpile things from around the house. Sirius was telling them how a scarf had managed to wrap around his hand, Ron and the twins trying to get it to detach, when the front door slammed open. They all stood, wands out, Minerva's eyes narrowed.

"I need you looking up case law," Dumbledore said loudly, striding down the hallway. Mrs. Black was screaming, the curtain having flown in at Dumbledore's entrance. "Get me Arabella in the floo now!"

"Albus, what—"

"Now, Minerva!" he shouted. Molly was heading towards the portrait, trying to calm Mrs. Black.

"Mum, what's going on?"

"Back to bed!" she shouted up the stairs, fighting with the curtain. Sirius had grabbed some floo powder, sticking his head in and making the initial call as everyone else gathered around, waiting for Dumbledore to explain. He didn't. "Bed! The lot of you!"

Sirius pulled back from the fireplace, standing and dusting his robes with a nod to Dumbledore. The fire flickered and Arabella Figg appeared there.

"Oh, Dumbledore!"

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked. He began to pace.

Remus looked at Sirius. They both knew what it meant that Dumbledore wanted to talk to Arabella. Whatever had happened had to do with Harry.

"Fletcher," Arabella spat. "He was supposed to be on watch. He just popped out… disappeared without a how'do or anything! And the dementors—" her head shook as though a shiver had come over here. "Dumbledore, the boy was with that ill-mannered cousin of his… walking back… they just showed up!"

Molly gasped loudly. Mrs. Black was still shouting in the background and Molly had clearly given up, wanting to hear what was going on. Minerva looked horrified, a hand over her mouth.

"D-did they…"

"No, the boy made himself a patronus," Arabella said. Remus had a swell of pride, then immediately felt guilty, knowing what a problem this was.

"We must move fast," Dumbledore said. "Where did Mundungus go?"

"He should be back there by now," Arabella huffed. "I gave him a piece of my mind when he decided to show up again."

"I will visit you later tonight, Arabella," Dumbledore said. "I'm sending Fawkes in case you need to send me a message."

Arabella nodded, catching the hint and disappearing.

"What do you need me to do," Sirius asked.

"Stay put," Dumbledore said. "Minerva, I need to be at the Ministry as soon as is possible. If they intend to bring action against Harry I will receive notification at my office, but it might not be soon enough—"

"Arthur is working late tonight," Molly said.

"Tonks is there," Remus said. He cleared his throat a bit. "And Kingsley too, I believe."

"Molly, send Arthur a message."

"Dumbledore, I think I should—"

"You should stay here," Dumbledore said. "Remus, I need—"

"Dumbledore, Harry is my godson," Sirius said, his voice rising a little more.

"I said I need you to—"

"I won't just sit here at let him wonder what's happening!" Sirius shouted. Everyone else stilled, shocked in the midst of the silence. "I will go visit him! Or find information! Anything but sit on my hands while Harry is in trouble!"

Remus swallowed. Dumbledore settled back on his heels and raised his chin.

"And how will it look if the Ministry finds you in Harry's company," Dumbledore said. "As they are looking for reasons to pin him. After all the articles discrediting him. And the meetings we know Fudge is having to find dirt on Harry."

Sirius didn't soften, but he didn't answer.

"I don't have time to make you feel better about the role you are playing in the Order," Dumbledore said, lowering his voice. Molly moved again, Minerva looked away. Everyone seemed to understand that this moment had turned into a private conversation. "You keep Mundungus here if he shows up. I will be back to talk to him."

Dumbledore turned to Remus again. "Remus, go take up watch on Privet Drive. Disillusion yourself, since Mundungus didn't bring back to the cloak. If any Ministry workers show up, I'm depending on your to be certain they do _not_ take Harry's wand. Disarm him and hold onto the wand if you must, don't let them take it."

Remus nodded, looked towards Sirius who wouldn't meet his eye, and moved to the front door. Mrs. Black's voice rung in his ears as he left. He first disillusioned himself, then disapparated. He moved towards the hydrangea bushes on the side of the house, leaning against the wall. He could hear Lily's sister screaming at Harry inside. He wished he could go in there and stop it. But he couldn't. He waited, watching.

* * *

Tonks knocked over the plate in the Dursley's kitchen.

"Are you okay?" Emmeline Vance asked as Tonks straightened up.

"Damn cloak," Tonks said.

"Dear Merlin, you couldn't help but make a mess of things," Moody growled.

"I didn't know that gracefulness was a prerequisite for this shindig, Mad-Eye," Tonks retorted. "I mean, you knew this about me when you invited me anyway."

Moody growled something under his breath. Remus was glad to be able to smile unabashedly at her retorts without anyone seeing in the dark. They moved towards the stairs, following Moody's lead.

"Wonder why he hasn't come out yet," Kingsley said from the middle of the crowd heading up. "You don't think he's stuck in a room, do you?"

"That's probably exactly the reason," Remus said, knowing all too well how Harry must have been treated in his aunt and uncle's home. Lily would be mortified. James would do something drastic. But they were both beyond knowing. Remus didn't dwell on it. Even a decade and a half later, it made him ill.

"Well, there's an easy way to take care of that," Moody said.

Moody waved his wand and all the doors on the upper floor flew open. Harry's silhouette was accentuated with the street light coming through the window, framing him in the doorway. He looked taller than the last time Remus had seen him. Of course he was, but in Remus's mind, Harry had stayed the thirteen year old, the child. He looked much closer to adulthood. His arm was up, his wand raised.

"Lower your wand, boy, before you take someone's eye out," Moody growled.

"Professor Moody?" Harry asked, disbelief saturating his voice.

"I don't know about 'Professor.' Never got round to much teaching, did I? Get down here, we want to see you properly."

Harry hardly moved.

"It's alright, Harry. We've come to take you away," Remus said. There would probably be little of comfort that could be said besides the fact he would be leaving.

"P-Professor Lupin? Is that you?"

"Why are we all standing in the dark?" Tonks asked just in front of Remus. " _Lumos._ "

Remus squinted at the sudden light beside him, but smiled as he saw Harry, thin and tall and looking more like James than ever. The boy blinked at him, but Remus couldn't have been happier to see one of his best friend's children.

"Oooh, he looks just like I thought he would," Tonks said. "Wotcher, Harry!"

The others all chimed in, exclaiming how much Harry looked like James, but how he had also gotten his mother's eyes. Remus wondered if Harry ever got tired of hearing this. Remus revelled in the facts.

"Are you quite sure it's him, Lupin?" Moody asked, half squinting. Of course he would be the skeptical one of the group. "It'd be a nice lookout if we bring back a Death Eater impersonating him. We ought to ask him something only the real Potter would know. Unless anyone brought any Veritaserem?"

"Harry, what form does your patronus take?" Lupin asked.

"A stag."

"It's him, Mad-Eye," Remus said.

Harry finally started to move, walking towards them as he tucked away his wand.

"Don't put your wand there, boy!" roared Moody. "What if it ignited? Better wizards than you have lost buttocks, you know!"

"Who d'you know who's lost a buttocks?" Tonks asked, an eyebrow raised. She winked at Remus as Mad-Eye scoffed.

"Never you mind, you just keep your wand out of your back pocket!" growled Mad-Eye. "Elementary wand safety, nobody bothers about it anymore . . ." Tonks rolled her eyes. "And I saw that!"

Remus reached out for Harry's hand, taking it in his own. "How are you?" he asked, examining Harry. He looked dishevelled and a little underfed. Molly would take care of the latter, Remus was sure.

"F-Fine," Harry replied, clearly still dumbstruck. "I'm—you're really lucky the Dursley's are out."

"Lucky, ha! It was me that lured them out that way," Tonks said. Tonks and Sirius had conspired for two days figuring out this plan finally. It was Tonk's invention, but the real brilliance was her ability to pull Sirius out of his anger at being excluded from other aspects of retrieving Harry. "Sent a letter by Muggle post telling them they'd been short-listed for the All-England Best-Kept Suburban Lawn Competition. They're heading off to the prize-giving right now. . . . Or they think they are."

"We are leaving, aren't we? Soon?" Harry asked, clearly not ready to trust them just yet.

"Almost at once," said Lupin, "we're just waiting for the all-clear." "

Where are we going? The Burrow?" Harry asked.

"Not the Burrow, no," said Lupin. They followed the others down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Too risky. We've set up headquarters somewhere undetectable. It's taken a while. This is Alastor Moody, Harry."

"Yeah, I know," Harry said, still looking uncertainly at the older man.

"And this is Nymphadora—"

" _Don't_ call me Nymphadora, Remus," Tonks cut in expectedly. Remus smiled, having planned to hit this nerve for a while. The payoff was great. She turned to Harry after narrowing her eyes at him. "It's Tonks."

"—Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be known by her surname only," Remus added with faux innocence.

"So would you if your fool of a mother had called you 'Nymphadora,'" muttered Tonks.

Remus had noticed she was balancing her time with her parents more lately. She would complain about things her mother said, from time to time, but he could tell for all her complaints, she valued her parents. Remus introduced the rest of the guard.

"We're just waiting for the signal to tell us it's safe to set off. We've got about fifteen minutes," Remus said.

"Very clean, aren't they, these Muggles?" said Tonks. "My dad's Muggle-born and he's a right old slob. I suppose it varies, just like with wizards?"

"Er — yeah," said Harry. He turned to Remus. "Look, what's going on, I haven't heard anything from anyone, what's Vol — ?"

"Shut up!" Moody said amid everyone else's hushing.

"What?" said Harry.

"We're not discussing anything here, it's too risky. Damn it, it keeps sticking — ever since that scum wore it —" Moody altered the conversation, digging two fingers into his socket to pop out his magical eye with a squelching.

"Mad-Eye, you do know that's disgusting, don't you?" said Tonks matter-of-factly.

"Get me a glass of water, would you, Harry?" asked Moody. Harry obliged, bringing Moody a glass with water from the tap. Remus got some pleasure out of what the Dursley's would think of an eyeball being dropped into one of their glasses. "Cheers! I want three-hundred-and-sixty degrees visibility on the return journey."

"How're we getting — wherever we're going?" Harry asked.

Remus took a deep breath. "Brooms. Only way. You're too young to Apparate, they'll be watching the Floo Network, and it's more than our life's worth to set up an unauthorized Portkey."

"Remus says you're a good flier," Kingsley noted.

"He's excellent," Remus said, looking at his watch. "Anyway, you'd better go and get packed, Harry, we want to be ready to go when the signal comes."

"I'll come and help you," said Tonks. She practically skipped up the stairs after Harry.

Moody poked at the eye in the glass. Remus leaned back, looking around the kitchen. Others were wandering the downstairs as though going through a museum. It could be a museum, someday. The place the famous Harry Potter grew up. Remus was concerned for Harry. That his entire life would be hounded by his fame. It was something Sirius could sympathize with more than anyone, even if his was infamy. Two sides of the same coin. Remus supposed it was suiting that Sirius was Harry's godfather after all.

"I saw you, too, ya know," Mad-Eye said, his good eye on Remus as his magical eye kept spinning happily in the water.

"Saw me, what?" Remus asked.

"You know what," Mad-Eye said.

Remus felt hot around the neck, looking elsewhere in the kitchen. "I don't think I do."

Mad-Eye huffed, sitting back. Remus was afraid he hadn't needed his magical eye, in this case. He needed to be more careful. He needed to get over Tonks.

* * *

Tonks set down the trunk and went over to the table, squeezing herself between Remus and Sirius, where there was little space, though she nudged both with her hips as the meeting got going. She was rubbing her hands together, her skin still icy from their flight. Sirius reached over, sandwiching her hands between his, helping to warm them. She smiled at him gratefully. She enjoyed having a cousin around. They talked about times they remembered and she sometimes would make a challenge out of getting him out of whatever funk he was in. Most of the time she succeeded. There were times no matter what she tried, it didn't work. She could only imagine what he was going through.

"The latest schedule for the Department of Mysteries watch has been posted," Minerva said. "Having Potter here should ease your constraints, but there has been some information that might shift that, so no one be too comfortable, just yet."

"Thank you, Minerva," Dumbledore said. "Severus? Any new information concerning the prophesy?"

"Not particularly," Snape said in his usual drawl. Tonks was starting to suspect his speech habits had to do with keeping attention on himself as long as possible. "He is still solely focused."

"I don't get it," Sirius said, scratching the side of his head. "I mean, a prophesy can't really _do_ anything for him."

"Once again, Black doesn't get something," Snape said.

Tonks felt something crawling up her chest. She was getting to where she tolerated Snape and his sneering less and less. Remus grabbed Tonks by her elbow, which was when she realized she was lunging forward. Both her and Sirius stayed put, though. Everyone else pretended they hadn't heard.

"Regardless of whether the information can do anything, it is in our best interest if Voldemort finds himself preoccupied with this task," Dumbledore said. "So far, he seems to think he cannot continue with his plans until he has the prophesy. So we will keep him from it as long as possible."

Tonks didn't like the last sentence. It sounded too much like Dumbledore assumed Voldemort's success in getting the prophesy was inevitable.

They discussed other missions, other projects. Remus reported on the last watch he had been on with Emmeline Vance. Tonks had tried to get onto that one as well, but her mother made up some urgent event that she expected Tonks to go to. It turned out it was just a normal family dinner. Her mother suspected something. Tonks knew it. And, of course, Andromeda's only mode to combat was to preoccupy Tonks's time as much as possible. Ironically, Andromeda's tactics were not unlike the Order's with the prophesy.


	13. Family Dinner

A/N: So I've been meaning to finish this for ages, but have been clearly struggling to add this into my school schedule. Sorry for everyone who has been waiting oh-so-patiently. The next chapter will be a big one, so I will try and get onto it and, you know, not make you wait a year for that one :) For now, I hope you enjoy this one!

 ** _Family Dinner_**

Tonks was amazed at how crowded 9 ¾ was as she stood near Ginny, looking around. She had gone to her gran's the day before to borrow the old suit dress and porkpie hat. Sirius was underfoot—every foot—clearly happy to be free for a bit. Sirius had clearly grown weary being cooped up in the Grimauld house, but since the Weasleys had brought their clan, and, to a greater extent, since Harry's own arrival, Sirius seemed to gain more patience. He was surely going to miss the hustle and bustle.

Hell, she was going to miss it, too. Only she could get out; work, assignments from the Order… family. She had plenty to take up her time and place a balm on the absence before Christmas. Sirius didn't have those luxuries. And so he dashed around Harry in circles, acting excited, even though it would be over soon.

In the chatting, running, groaning under the weight of large trunks, and rolling of eyes, it wasn't nearly long enough before Remus shook hands with all the kids, being formal the way only he could pull off and still seem friendly.

"It's been great meeting all of you. We'll see you soon, I expect," Tonks said, hugging the girls on either side of her. Certainly she must look like a doting spinster aunt rather than a pal, but they both hugged her back.

Molly shouted instructions, her attention drawn towards the twins as Ginny turned back for the briefest moment.

"You'll write me, won't you?" she asked quietly.

"So long as I get some owls back," Tonk said with a wink.

Ginny smiled, then turned, trailing after the others. She jumped lithely onto the train, disappearing to the interior. Tonks looked through the windows until she saw Harry looking out from one, down at the big black dog below, wagging his tail. Sirius couldn't quite pull himself away from Harry, running after the train as it started a slow chug.

"What is he doing?" Molly said under her breath. "The last thing we all need right now is for him to get caught."

"He's just saying goodbye," Arthur said, looking elsewhere, but giving Molly an assuring squeeze on the shoulder.

Tonks felt her worry. She had been paranoid, looking around to check if any of the parents she knew from work would notice her, and she at least had the ability to change her appearance. In her own mind, she could see the connections—her with Remus, the two of them friends, and a dog bounding around them, who someone might somehow recognize as Sirius. Or if Sirius slipped for some reason and Remus and Sirius were seen together, it might lead back to her and suspicions, no matter how much Kingsley intervened. Hancock was still looking for any such excuse to take aim at Remus. Tonks was certain he would take it.

And then she would remind herself that she looked like an elderly woman and, as far as she had known, Animagus didn't simply slip from their form. It was a difficult task to begin with, and once accomplished took equal work to revert to their human selves.

As the Hogwarts Express disappeared into the distance, Remus whistled loudly. Siris looked back, hung his head and shuffled sadly back towards them.

"I know," Remus told Sirius, a hand nudging his head.

Tonks and Remus's eyes met for a moment, sharing their sympathy, their sadness, their loss at those that brought so much life to the house where they now spent so much of their time. She knew they both ached for Sirius. Tonks took a deep breath, straightening up and turning towards the exit.

"Let's go, then," Molly said, ushering them out the rest of the way. "Let's get back. There's lots to get done, now. Lots to get done."

Tonks knew they were all a group, finding a way to cope.

* * *

Tonks took a deep breath as she closed the door to Grimmauld place behind her. Two months since Harry, Ginny, and the others had gone back to school and she had just sat through yet another uncomfortable conversation where Sirius tried to convince Dumbledore to let him do more. To do something outside of headquarters. The answer was no. Of course it was, but that didn't make Tonks feel less badly for Sirius.

Instead of waiting around to take part in Sirius's inevitable moping, Tonks headed back to her flat to get ready for dinner with her parents. It had been nearly a month since she had seen them, as her mother kept reminding her. The start of October she had gone for her grandfather's birthday, but hadn't much time since. Not with the unrelenting rounds of watches and assignments coming up from the Order. Especially watching for Death Eaters to enter the Department of Mysteries; a nightly chore that had to be done by a Ministry employee, and there weren't many of them in the Order.

Tonks saw a familiar parchment owl on her kitchen table, picking it up on the way towards her bedroom. She opened the envelope, smiling at Ginny's writing.

Dear Tonks,

It feels like I have been going non-stop lately! Classes are fine and everything else, too, but you won't believe what has been happening! Last week the twins and Harry were all banned by that horrid woman from playing Quidditch and has even taken away their brooms. Michael says that I should go out for one of their spots, but I don't know…

Tonks smiled at the casual mention of Michael. Starting mid-September he was mentioned on an off, though the last few he was starting to become a more regular figure. Ever since their date to Hogsmeade at the start of October, in fact. Tonks couldn't wait to see Ginny around the holiday so she could rib her properly.

...it just wouldn't feel right to take any of their spots. Besides, if McGonagall has her way they'll be playing anyhow. McGonagall HATES when Gryffindor loses at Quidditch.

Ginny updated her on the rest of classes and goings on at Hogwarts. The longer the term went on, the less subtle mentions of Harry appeared in Ginny's missives. This time it was just the Quidditch update, which Tonks heard about when Molly received owls from both McGonagall and Umbridge. If it wasn't such a terrible situation, Tonks might have laughed at how Molly oscillated between indignation at the treatment towards her children and anger at their losing their temper. When Arthur arrived in the kitchen at Grimmauld place that evening, she turned on him.

"It's YOUR fault!" she said. Arthur looked only slightly confused. "You, and your muggle duel with Lucius! Setting such an example! And now, look!"

Molly set the notice under his nose and Arthur sighed, exhausted. Of course he had just spent a full shift at the Department of Mysteries before working all day. He sat as Bill brought him a plate of food and a mug of pumpkin juice. It seemed Sirius's kitchen had become the ideal locale for rows.

Tonks put away Ginny's letter and hurried getting ready, having stalled long enough. Even though she rushed a shower, she still arrived late, coming through the gardens and plucking flowers to hand to her mother.

"You're late," Andromeda said, opening the door and raising an eyebrow.

"For you, Mum," Tonks said with a grin as she held out the sad, thin bouquet of flowers from her mother's own garden. Most of them were the final blooms before snow set in, making them droopy at best.

Andromeda rolled her eyes, but took the flowers and leaned in to kiss Tonks on the cheek. "Come in, love," she added, waving her wand to summon a vase.

"Wotcher, Dad," Tonks said, kissing his temple as she passed. He didn't look up from the paper, his reading glasses hanging off the tip of his nose.

"I wish you wouldn't use that slang," Andromeda said, the full dinner floating over in piping hot pans. All of Tonks's favorites: her grandmother's rolls, shepherd's pie, and even a bowl of kumquats. Tonks had tried them once on a trip abroad and they were nearly impossible to find. She had gone on about it one visit and when she had found some at a muggle marketplace in London, her mother said she didn't see the appeal, and yet she had somehow found some for tonight. Tonks grabbed one and popped it into her mouth as she took her seat. It tasted of bribery with a citrus twist.

They talked for awhile, Tonks taking to her usual deflections when asked about work and why she was having to work so much overtime lately. Her mother had the latest gossip from the neighborhood, including the fact that Eurda Mulfy was getting her second divorce.

"Already?" Tonks asked. Eurda and her had gone to school together.

"I called it, didn't I Ted," Andromeda said, shaking her head. She was absolutely the best at pinning the lengths of relationships and she loved to remind them in her accuracy. "I said he would be out within fourteen months."

"You did, dear," he confirmed, standing and kissing the top of Andromeda's head as he grabbed her empty plate to take to the sink. He brought back a chocolate cake.

Tonks was the first to serve herself up, cutting herself a rather large slice that under most circumstances would have warranted a comment, but her mum said nothing. Instead, Andromeda cut her own piece of cake; a dainty sliver and proper size for an adult. Ted cut one somewhere between the two.

"Next week your grandparents will be here for dinner," Ted said. "We're hoping you can come too, Dora."

Tonks had a full mouth. She took the time to look up. Her parents were holding hands, her mother with a tight expression, trying too hard to appear casual, uninterested. Tonks continued to chew slowly, reaching for her glass of juice. She swallowed.

"I've got plans, actually," Tonks said. She prepared another bite on her fork. She was already signed up for the next few weekends of watches. Different locations, likely slow and uneventful, but each was important. On occasion they would be able to note the movement of Deatheaters, which was vital to staying on the offense as much as possible.

"He didn't even say which night," Andromeda said, lunging forward a little. Ted squeezed her hand and she relaxed back into her chair. Her voice became more tempered. "Besides, we can rearrange, too, Dora. Your grandmother was anxious to see you."

"I'm busy, Mum," Tonks said. She set down the fork and tried to match the faux-even tone. "I don't know when I will or won't be able to get away."

"Are you seeing someone new?" Andromeda asked sharply.

"No," Tonks responded before she could think of a better response. What she needed was a retort that would shut down the entire conversation.

"Then what is it? Why are you never available for your own family?"

"Mum, I'm just busy," Tonks said. She could feel her face warming with the growing irritation. "What's with the sudden interrogation?"

"I know you're into something you shouldn't be," Andromeda said. She pulled her hand from Ted's as he looked wary, pushing back as though to stay free from the coming crossfire. "And why you wouldn't bother telling your own mother—"

"Maybe I didn't tell my own mother for a reason!" Tonks shouted, anger bursting from her.

"What reason?" Andromeda countered, standing as she leaned on the table. "What reason, Nymphadora?"

Tonks swallowed. She wanted to have something pithy to say. She wanted to say something perfect that would make her mother drop it, but anything that came to mind would only open a bigger can of worms. And then Sirius flashed through her mind. Sirius, who was her mother's favorite. The only family on that side Tonks could ever remember meeting. The only one Andromeda ever talked about.

"Because I'm an adult and I'm allowed to have my own life," Tonks said, lamely, knowing she couldn't bring him up. Not like this.

"So much for family," Andromeda snapped, pushing away.

"'Dromeda," Ted tried. She waved him off and walked into the sitting room. Ted let out a breath.

Tonks watched, thoughts still bubbling to a boil. The door between the kitchen and the formal sitting room swung back and forth on its hinges. It creaked three times before Tonks pushed back, standing as well.

"'Dora, let her cool off," Ted said. The legs of his chair scraped against the tile, but Tonks didn't turn back.

Tonks pushed through the door and into the sitting room, though Andromeda had already left. Tonks turned down a small hallway, with a long stride and she threw her parents' bedroom open.

"What if what I'm doing is important?" Tonks said loudly. Andromeda looked over, her wand raised and dancing in the air as piles of laundry sorted themselves out.

"I don't care," Andromeda said. Her voice had taken on a sadness, which only made Tonks more frustrated. "I don't want my daughter mixed up with anything that's going to get her hurt. Isn't it enough that I let you become an auror?"

"Let me?" Tonks demanded.

"You're too young to understand what you're getting into!" Andromeda said, her disinterested veneer falling away again.

"What if I'm not? What if I know things you don't?"

"Like what?" Andromeda shouted, her gaze piercing. The clothing froze mid-air. "What don't I know?"

Tonks licked her lips and crossed her arms. She thought of Sirius again.

"What if… someone everyone thought was a murderer didn't do anything wrong? That they should have never been punished?" she asked, lowering her voice. She had a moment of paranoia. What if the Ministry had surveillance here? Tonks moved closer. Andromeda head tilted, her face becoming even more serious. "Mum, what if everything was turned on its head and I could help…"

"No," Andromeda said. Anger was gone. It was something else. Something Tonks never thought she'd hear in her mother's voice. Pure fear. "No, Tonks, not you."

"But, Mum—"

Andromeda walked away, into their bathroom, carrying a stack of clean towels by hand.

"Mum, would you stop?"

"I swear to Merlin, Tonks, you stop whatever road you're headed down. I swear—"

"Or what?" Tonks asked. "Mum," she added in a plea. "Mum, he isn't what they say."

Her mother stood there, eyes as wide as saucers, a pallid tone washing over her normally beautiful features. Her bottom lip quivered as she gripped the edge of the counter. Tonks wracked her mind for examples to offer up, parsing through what she could or couldn't tell, what would keep this secret enough, versus what she could give away. But then she saw it—it wasn't the obvious fear. Of course it wasn't. Andromeda had known Sirius, afterall. She had known him better than anyone. Almost anyone. Was it possible she bought into the accusations the way others did? No. Tonks had always assumed that her mother had seen the darkness in her cousin. She just hadn't fully reframed her understanding of her mother in relation to Sirius.

"Mum… you knew he didn't, didn't you? You always knew."

Andromeda shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

"What do you mean, it doesn't matter? Mum, it's all that matters. Didn't you say something? Then? Didn't you say something when he was tossed away?"

"No one would have believed," Andromeda said, turning around.

"So you did nothing?"

"I sent an owl," Andromeda said. "I tried. I did what I could. Besides, how could I know for certain? You just never know."

Tonks looked at her mother incredulously. "And now you want me to hide away. Let everyone suffer while I sit here safe and sound. Make excuses."

"Don't judge me," Andromeda snapped. "I did it for you. I did it all for you. And this is how you repay me."

Tonks bit the insides of her cheeks and turned on her heels.

"Nymphadora, don't go," Andromeda shouted after her.

Tonks turned from inside her parents' bedroom—lined with floral wallpaper and playing fairies. She landed in her own flat, trying to understand. She had always seen Andromeda as a giant. A woman whose presence and resilience could confound even the strongest people in the world. She had always thought Andromeda was a woman whose integrity could win any battle. But she was human. It surprised Tonks how much the revelation hurt. Tonks had spats with her mother often enough, but she had never thought in any of them that her mother was a coward.


	14. Still

_**Still**_

Tonks couldn't shake what she had learned about Andromeda, and although she knew she would have to swallow it down at some point and just forgive her, she didn't want to yet. Every time she thought about the hours, days, weeks, years, that Sirius spent in that hell hole she couldn't help but come around to the idea that Andromeda never had to atone for that injustice. She didn't suffer consequences then and Tonks may create the only real consequences that would exist now.

And so she ignored the owls, the calls by floo, and even the day her father came by her office to try and talk her around. But Tonks wasn't ready to give it up just then. Ted stood at the entrance to her cubicle.

"I had a meeting down this way today," he said. Lied, likely. He rarely had business in London, and when he did he usually tried to get a subordinate sent in his place. Tonks didn't look up from her work.

"Already ate," she lied back to him.

"Come on, Dora," Ted sighed, clearly exasperated by her stubbornness. "I don't know what the two of you got into but—"

"Dad, just stay out of it."

"Dora, I—"

"No," she said, her tone sharp, sharper than it had ever been towards her father. He looked surprised. "You always do this, Dad. You always come in and try to smooth things over for her and it's not going to work this time."

"I don't—"

"It's not going to work this time," she repeated. She turned back to the papers on her desk. Ted let out a frustrated growl, but didn't try to talk to her again.

Not a moment later, Tonks could hear another voice on the other side of the thin, moveable walls. "Mr. Tonks, hi," Hancock said.

Tonks ground her teeth together.

"Hello, Orion," Ted said, his voice tight.

"Sir, sir," Hancock said, his voice lowering. "I just… I wanted to talk to you, actually."

Tonks pushed her chair back, irritated at just the level of stupidity Hancock could dwell in. Didn't he realize she was right there? Clearly he couldn't be so clueless as to think his voice wouldn't carry.

"Sir, I'm worried that Tonks might be mingling with some dangerous people."

Tonks was about to go and chew him out—chew her father out for letting Hancock speak to him—when she stopped, hearing her father's response.

"I don't know who you think you are to my family, boy, but I suggest you keep that pretty little nose of yours out of my daughter's business if you don't want it to look like it's been whacked about by a bludger a few dozen times."

"Sir, I—"

"Good day to you, too, Orion," Ted cut him off sharply.

Tonks leaned back, peeking just beyond the wall. Her father had stalked off towards the lift and Hancock stood, looking after him. The back of his neck was reddened and he ran his hand through his hair. Tonks let out a breath and turned back to her work, knowing her dad had just taken time off her mother's sentence.

* * *

Remus knew it was going to be a rough month for bouncing back. Even though the full moon had ended two days before, he could hardly get himself out of bed and had practically slept the entire time, not bothering to show up to an Order meeting the night before, and dragging himself to Grimmauld place closer to a leaving time with Tonks than he would have otherwise. He slumped into the kitchen, dropping down at the table across from Bill and Fleur, who had been found here together often enough for everyone to know what was going on. Of course, the way Fleur was flirting with Bill, an idiot could see what was going on. Mundungus sat in the corner, practically in a stupor staring at the couple. Remus didn't know why, but this irritated him.

He tried to focus his own attention elsewhere, noticing Tonks as she sat on the counter next to Sirius, who was working through cleaning various dishes. She laughed at something he said, her nose scrunching up and her smile wide. Remus wanted to know what the joke was, what had elicited that kind of reaction from Tonks. Why he could never seem to get that sort of carefree laugh from her. He reached for the pitcher of pumpkin juice in the middle of the table, hating how easy Sirius seemed to charm others. He had always been that way. And Sirius had always taken it for granted.

"Alright, there?" Tonks asked.

Remus looked up, seeing her smiling his direction. He looked back down at his cup. Sirius moved towards him, a bowl in hand.

 _Don't tear yourself away from Sirius on my count,_ he thought, his mind filled with a fog of bitterness. "Fine," he said instead, picking up a spoon and digging into whatever stew Sirius had thrown together.

Remus could have done with a meal from Molly—something hearty and filling that warmed you from the core out—but he ate, looking down into his bowl as Tonks and Sirius began their conversation again.

"I'm telling you, the Harpies are just having a building year," Tonks insisted. "With a new coach, and half the team—"

"Or they're just terrible," Sirius said.

 _Of course you think that._

"Come off it!" Tonks threw a roll at Sirius.

It was such a playful gesture, so genuinely fun between the two of them and Remus hated it. He had been friends with her longer, technically. Yes, she knew Sirius when she was a kid, but how much did anyone know their nearly adult cousins when they were kids. Remus was sure she was ignoring him as she prattled on with Sirius. He slouched over his food further, one arm wrapped around the back of the bowl as though he were protecting it from a potential thief.

"I have some chocolate cake saved up in the pantry for you," Sirius said, refilling Remus's glass.

"I don't need it," Remus practically growled.

Sirius shrugged, taking the now-empty pitcher with him. "Molly made it last night. Just thought you might want some since…"

 _Since finishing my monster phase?_ Remus finished Sirius's open ended comment to himself.

"Maybe you'll want it when we get back from watch," Tonks said. She was looking at her watch. "Kingsley and Arthur are waiting for us to come."

"Fine," Remus said, pushing away his bowl.

"You can finish eating, I was just—"

"It's fine," he repeated, this time pushing the chair back, the legs scraping against the floor loudly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tonks and Sirius exchange a glance. Remus ignored this and moved towards the door.

"Let me know when you hear from Harry," Tonks said. "Ginny seemed to think he was a bit down."

Remus half wanted to turn back and ask what she meant, but aside from the boiling part of himself that was ready to explode, Tonks was already skipping after him, grabbing the door as he opened it up. They walked quietly through the street, Remus taking long steps and Tonks walking quickly to keep up. She looked around, pushing back her sleeves with her wand in her right hand. Remus pulled his own out.

"One, two, three," Tonks said and the two apparated, landing on a rooftop, the night air cooler here in the north of England.

Kingsley stood looking over the edge of the rooftop. Arthur was in an old lawn chair, feet kicked up and crossed on the ledge, his chin against his chest as he lightly snored.

"Wotcher," Tonks said with a nod of her head. Kingsley reached over, nudging at Arthur's ankles until he started awake.

Where the greeting normally made Remus smile, today it grated at the same nerves that were raw from walking into the kitchen and seeing Tonks so friendly with Sirius in the kitchen. He half listened to the update Arthur gave as he wondered how long Tonks had been there. Was this her day off? She usually got the day of or the one after off when she had a night shift with the Order. It was probably the former. She probably spent the whole day there, or at least most of the evening.

"You alright, Remus?" Arthur asked.

Remus blinked at him. The others all stared as well. Kingsley had a searching look, Arthur had his normal kind and generous smile, and Tonks' brows were knit—now beneath jet black hair to match her black clothing. She must have switched it while walking.

"Fine," he said, shortly.

"I can send Bill along later, if you need a night off," Arthur said.

An image of Tonks and Bill here on their own, joking and chatting and going on filled Remus's mind.

"No," Remus said. "I'm fine."

"Alright," Arthur said. "You can always change your mind."

They moved on from the questions, finishing up the briefing and the two were off. Tonks took the spot on the roof's ledge, her eyes looking out into the distance, her face set as Remus took the chair that had been left by Kingsley. They sat in silence for a long stretch—probably a longer stretch of silence than he had ever experienced with Tonks.

Remus let out a breath. _Don't be an ass,_ he told himself. He stood slowly, digging his non-wand hand into his pocket and sat opposite Tonks, leaning against the ledge. She moved, crossing her legs and leaning elbows on knees. The last time he had seen her so pensive was when Hancock had dumped her. She hadn't been seeing anyone, though… had she?

"What's been happening the last week?" Remus asked. Even to his own ears, it sounded strained.

Tonks didn't react to it, though. She continued looking out.

"Nothing, really," Tonks replied. "Fudge is trying to gain more control at work. But he's not going about it the right way, really. Hancock and Burges were approached and Hancock tried to ask me if I was still in touch with Mad-Eye, but he should have known better."

"I didn't know he even talked to you anymore," Remus said.

"Yeah, well…" Tonks said, pressing her lips together.

Remus thought he saw a spark of something in her response. He hadn't thought Tonks still hung onto Hancock, but was he wrong? There was something hard in her look. He had definitely raised some kind of emotion. He could feel the bitterness rising in his throat again, and he swallowed it back.

"What was it you were saying about Ginny?" Remus asked. "Earlier... back at headquarters?"

This seemed a better option. Tonks chattered, telling him about all sorts of stories Ginny shared, even without further prompting. The night air grew breezy as she continued to talk, conveying Ginny's correspondence, retelling the funny stories, and her guesses about the new boyfriend—the things Ginny swore her to secrecy when writing—and the appointee of Fudge to the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts, which Remus hated to hear. It was the one job he had loved more than any other.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have brought that one up," Tonks said, gently.

"Why not?" Remus asked, his throat tight, unwilling to look at Tonks.

"I know you loved teaching," Tonks said. "I bet you were great at that."

"Yeah, sure."

"Sorry, I just—"

"It sounds like they all have a lot on their plates this year," Remus interrupted.

"Remus, did I do something—"

"Heard from Harry?" Remus cut her off.

Tonks took a deep breath. "No," she said. "Sirius gets letter from Harry, now and again. He hasn't said much about some of those things, though."

"Oh."

Sirius had come back up again and mental images sprung to the surface along with his name. Tonks didn't seem to notice this time, though. The pensive expression that had come over Tonks so many times already blanketed whatever had been there a moment before.

"I feel bad that he doesn't get to go see Harry, you know," Tonks said. "They seem so close… and neither has any other family… I mean, not close family. Harry especially…"

Remus wanted to say that he had been close with Harry first, but he didn't, instead allowing Tonks to go on and on, talking through something she knew so little about, praising Sirius and giving him sympathy, the same way girls at school often did when he got himself into hot water. Sirius had always done well for himself, in these regards. Everyone was always on his side.

"... it just makes me wonder," Tonks continued in her stream of thought about Sirius. "You know, I keep wondering what his life would be now if… someone… if anyone had stuck up for him. You know?"

Remus tried to push back a scowl. Was that an indictment of him? She didn't understand what it was like back then. They had all told him the secret keeper was Sirius. James had told him so, directly. What else was he supposed to think?

Tonks paused and silence hung between them. When she spoke again, there was a curiosity to her tone.

"He's still handsome, isn't he?" Tonks mused. Remus felt something ugly rip at his insides. "Even after Azkaban."

"He always got the women," Remus said, half under his breath.

Tonks turned towards him scowling. "So?"

"So?" Remus said, trying to bite it back, but it was like vomit, coming out without his permission. He touched the scars along his neck, knowing that nothing could make him handsome. Azkaban couldn't touch Sirius's good looks, but what could Remus ever do that would make him as appealing? "So, I don't get what all of you see. He's impulsive and self-centered and it isn't as though he goes out of his way to care about others, but sure, he's handsome, isn't he? That's all that counts."

"What is with you?" Tonks snapped.

"Nothing at all. What do I care if you want to be with someone like Black?"

"Be with? He's my cousin!"

"Since when did purebloods care about that?"

As soon as the words slipped from him, Remus could feel the heaviness hang in the air. He swallowed and chanced a glance at Tonks out of the corner of his eye. Her upper lip was lifted in disgust. A look of disbelief etched into her eyes. He tried to steel himself. Hadn't she just called Sirius handsome? He didn't say anything else, clenching his jaw together, willing himself not to say another word.

Tonks turned towards him, leaning forward until he looked directly at her, swallowing. Her glance was direct, firm.

"You'd know perfectly well who I've fallen for, if you weren't too busy feeling sorry for yourself to notice," she snapped, then turned and moved to the other corner of the roof, leaving Remus staring after her.

He blinked, wondering if he had heard that correctly. It sounded almost… she had meant… she had fallen for him? For the heaviness that had surrounded them a moment before, Remus felt suddenly light, like he might just float on over. But besides Tonks's folded arms and surly look, Remus thought for a moment and realized it didn't matter. A battle within waged quickly: guilt for talking about Sirius that way and lashing out, joy at what he never thought could be, and then… knowing that it wouldn't be. He couldn't be with anyone, let alone Tonks. He couldn't. Not with what he was.

The next several hours Remus grappled with the last reality on his own, the two staying silent as they kept watch on an uneventful night. There was just the hint of sunrise on the horizon when Hestia Jones came to take over on her own for the day.

Remus stayed quiet as Tonks gave a report, and the two stalked across the rooftop before both apparating to the end of Grimauld place together. When they landed, Remus stopped, hoping to hash things out before getting in front of everyone else. Tonks, though, did not seem to care. He watched as she walked away, fists clenched beside her. Remus took a deep breath. He didn't follow. He didn't want to see anyone else. He would probably do better on his own, shaking off the moon cycle and apologizing once Tonks had a chance to cool off. He could smooth it over then.

Remus apparated back to his apartment instead, going into the kitchen and getting himself some water and a chunk of chocolate. The more he repeated Tonks's words in his mind, the more he knew he should have asked for a replacement the night before. The regret would be replaced by glee, then back to the regret for knowing, the regret for leading her on, the regret for who he was.

A knock on Remus's door brought him out of his head and he narrowed his eyes, pulling out his wand. He moved slowly, looking out the peephole, but whoever it was moved back and forth too quickly. He only saw a mess of dark hair swinging in front of it. Remus swallowed, wondering why Tonks would have told Sirius, and why Sirius would have come here. He shouldn't leave headquarters.

Remus quickly opened the door, ready to usher Sirius in, when he stopped, seeing Tonks. She hadn't changed back to her normal bright color yet. They stood frozen, staring at one another. Tonks gaze was determined as she moved forward. Her right hand dug into Remus's hair, her lips on his in a moment. Remus's heart pounded, his lips responding, but he held back. He dropped his wand as Tonks moved them inside his apartment, closing the front door with her foot.

Tonks pressed him up against the wall, pulling back and looking up at him, eyes shifting between his. Remus swallowed, his hands reaching out until his fingers framed Tonks's waist. There was a part of him that knew this wasn't right, that it was a poor idea. But the night had not been one where Remus's logic reigned. When Tonks began to lean in again, Remus pulled her to him, feeling her body as he pressed into her sides. Everything moved quickly—feeling took over thought, the heat of bodies took over assumptions, and Tonks took over every other need.

* * *

Tonks laid against Remus's chest, his fingers trailing up and down her arm. He would lean in every now and again, brushing his lips against her forehead. But it was tentative. Soft and gentle, but apprehensive. Tonks would anchor herself against him, wrapping her arm more tightly around his middle as they lay wrapped up together on Remus's bed. Light peeked through the curtains, morning well on its way.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Tonks pulled back, looking up. His brow was knit, his fingers still moving in a steady pattern. "Why?" she asked.

"I just…" he paused and swallowed. Remus shook his head, as though shaking off a nightmare before he spoke again. "I know I was... "

"Curmudgeonly?" Tonks asked. Remus gave a half-hearted smile. "It's alright."

"No," Remus said. "I was rude. I was… it's been a hard month. I mean... after the moon... it's been rough. I just…"

Tonks moved up, catching his lips. He hesitated before matching her movements again. Each motion seemed to be a coaxing of Remus into what she knew he wanted. He had never been overt about it, but Tonks had noticed. The way they connected. The way Remus tried to sit near her at dinners. She had waited, trying to let him have his own time and space to ask her out, but he hadn't. She had talked to Sirius about it once. His advice had been to let Remus process.

"It's been so long for him, I doubt he feels comfortable making the move," Sirius said.

And so she waited. And as they kissed, she waited for Remus to hold her fully. And as she pulled back, she kept her face close to his.

"It's fine," she said. Remus licked his lips. "What are you thinking?"

Remus just shook his head, but he didn't let go. He didn't move.

Tonks waited. She laid against his chest and listened to his heart beat, consistent and steady. She closed her eyes. This felt so different from Hancock. She felt so easy. She felt like she could live in this moment forever. Being here with Remus made her forget about all the terrible things out in the world. It made her forget about the war, the problems at work, Hancock watchdogging her, and her mum. It made her forget about all of the bad, because here, they were surrounded only by good.

Remus slouched down, tightening his grip on Tonks. She smiled into him, readjusting as both of their breathing slowed, both of them settled, and soon, they both fell to sleep.

* * *

Tonks woke at some point in the mid-afternoon, remembering that she had promised to help Nana hang some curtains on her day off. She wiggled out from Remus's arms, looking down at him as he slept. Without the concerned expression he often wore, he seemed to be younger and more unencumbered. Tonks played with a lock of hair that fell haphazardly across his forehead, then pulled back, searching for her clothes and a piece of paper. She wrote out an explanation, saying she would see him that night at Headquarters, and carefully closed the bedroom door before apparating from the living room and into her grandparent's garden.

She took a deep breath. The smile on her face seemed as though it would be a permanent feature. She kept thinking about the feel of Remus's arms around her. The way his lips grazed her shoulder softly as they drifted off. The way he was still holding her, even after they were fast asleep. She already found herself looking forward to that evening. She had all but forgotten that the night had started with him in such a foul mood (a rarity for Remus).

"Wotcher, Nana, sorry I'm—" Tonks had swung open the door and stopped, watching as her mother was hunched over a sewing machine, fabric waving into her lap as her wand directed the part still under the needle.

The smile wasn't so permanent after all.

"Oh, Dora, you're here!" Nana declared, walking over and holding Tonks's face in her hands, kissing her cheek.

Tonks forced a grin, looking over. "Yes, I'm here. I'm sorry, I lost track of my morning."

"Don't worry, don't worry! Your mum couldn't come until after lunch, so she's just finishing up the hem on them. These windows, you know... I never could find just the right size. Too short or too long."

"We should have helped you with that ages ago," Andromeda said, still looking tentatively at Tonks. "At least, I should have."

Andromeda's brow knit and Tonks looked away.

"Come, have some lunch while she finishes," Nana said. "You need a good meal, Dora. Don't you ever eat?"

Of course lunch started and ended with biscuits, with a few in between bites. She continued to refill a glass of milk and Tonks was surprised at how hungry she actually was. They talked about other updates that were being made. Apparently her dad had come by and helped Grandad build some new shelves.

"And what about that young man I heard about before?" Nana asked.

Tonks's mind first went to Remus, wondering how she could have possibly heard. Then she remembered. "Er, well... he didn't pan out," Tonks said, diplomatically.

"He wasn't good enough for her," Andromeda responded, walking into the kitchen with the curtains folded over her arm. "I could use your help putting these up, Dora."

Tonks took her time putting the dishes into the muggle dishwasher (Nana had never gotten used to her china flying across the room in the process of cleaning) and followed her mum into the back sitting room, where there were two other sets of curtains waiting to be hung on the bay windows of the nook. Tonks pulled out her wand and summoned the bar at the top of the window, floating it just above her as she gathered the opening along the top onto the rod. She was halfway through when she was bumped.

Tonks looked over to where her mother wore a rare, mischievous grin. It looked almost unnatural, that break from the dignified woman Andromeda maintained with such ease. She gave an uncertain shrug, trying to play into Tonks's most playful instincts.

For Sirius she wanted to stay mad. For the injustice of the silence. But what could her mother really have done? Who would have listened to her?

Tonks swallowed. Nana had probably planned this. She was always so smooth at these sort of arrangements, acting the entire time as though it were just coincidence and she, the unknowing participant.

Tonks grinned back, using her wand to send the fabric flying around her mother's legs, which was reciprocated by Andromeda holding onto her arm.

"Nymphadora!" she shouted while giggling. "Stop that!"

The fabric tightened until Andromeda could no longer hold herself up. She kept a grip on Tonks's shoulders, dragging her daughter down to the floor as they both burst into fits of laughter. Tonks's hold on the fabric fell with her wand and Andromeda worked at untangling herself. Tonks stayed down clutching her stomach. Once free, Andromeda laid back down, her face adjacent to Tonks's.

As the giggles subsided, Andromeda's next works came out somberly. "Tell him... tell him, I'm sorry."

Tonks swallowed. Was her mother just guessing? Tonks turned her head and found her eyes met her mother's. Those big, dark eyes with so much thought behind them they must weigh a ton. No, she knew it. She had figured it out. Deduced. It may still just be an educated guess, but she might as well have been told by Tonks herself.

"I will," Tonks said quietly back.

Andromeda leaned over, pressing her lips to Tonks's forehead, then laid back.

Yes, she knew.


End file.
